Is it really WRONG?
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Shag and Scoob are going back to the GS after three years. The girls are more grown up and Sibella and Winnie are in love with each other. But Ms. Grimwood's homophobic! How will the girls cope. Rating Changed. Guess i DID want 'deviancy' :P
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, I'm reposting this chapter for the third time because i wanted to let you guys know more about the girls since it's been two or three years since Shaggy and Scooby were last there. Plus i changed only a few things with the original plot but it's still mostly the same. so please enjoy.

I don't own Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School, sorry. But I do own the story itself and the plot and such, just borrowing the characters and part of the setting from the creators of the show/movies

* * *

"Like, calm down, Scooby. We're only going back because Ms. Grimwood can't find another gym teacher."

"But why?" Scooby whined, clinging to shaggy.

"Because we need the money. Besides, the gang went out on their own, remember?"

Scooby thought about it. It was true. After they figured out the mystery of how the monsters were coming back to life, the gang decided to go their own separate ways. Daphne and Fred got married and moved to Hawaii, Velma went to a university to teach about technology, and Shaggy and Scooby were left to their own devices. After awhile, they were bored and lonely and missed the gang.

When Ms. Grimwood called, Shaggy was all too happy to take the job. So now, the two best friends were on their way back to Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls. Shaggy pulled up the drive and stopped in front of the shark-infested moat. Scooby took a running jump and leaped across the water, smashing into the door. A clawed hand opened the door and it greeted Scooby as best it could: by shaking his paw.

"Nice to see you again too." Scooby chuckled.

He lowered the drawbridge for shaggy and they went looking for Ms. Grimwood. They smelled something tasty in the kitchen and decided to go check it out. They saw Ms. Grimwood moving around the kitchen making dinner.

"Ah, Mr. Rogers," she said when she saw Shaggy and Scooby standing in the doorway. "It's very good to see you again. Elsa and the girls are very excited that you're coming back to teach as the Physical Education teacher. Come, they want to see you."

Ms. Grimwood led the two friends to the living room where the girls were all gathered doing their own thing. Sibella was reading some new vampire novel that came out, Winnie was lifting weights on a bench, Tanis was watching a cartoon on a television, and Elsa and Phantasma were kissing on the loveseat… wait, what?

"Phantasma! Elsa! What did I tell you girls? I do not accept homosexuality under my roof. Go to your _separate_ rooms immediately!"

The two girls moved away from each other and went to their rooms with forlorn expressions. They stopped to greet Shaggy and Scooby before moving on. When they were gone, Tanis, Sibella, and Winnie went over to greet their new old teachers.

"Hey Coach, howooooo are you?" asked Winnie.

"Fangtastic, I'm sure?" Sibella added.

"We've been great girls," Shaggy replied as Tanis scratched Scooby behind the ears.

"We've been very busy, Mr. Rogers," Ms. Grimwood told Shaggy. "It's coming time for our annual volleyball match and the girls are getting ready. Not to mention…" Ms. Grimwood pulled Shaggy away from the girls and Scooby. "…it's coming time for the girls to be finding their mates; well all except Tanis. The only problem is that the Calloway Cadets don't seem to be interested and I don't want the girls to mate with each other."

"Like, why not Ms. G? I mean, what could be the harm with the girls mating together?"

Ms. Grimwood's eyes glittered maliciously. "Because I don't appreciate homosexuality in my school." She growled softly. "And my girls know it."

Out of the corner of his eye, Shaggy saw Sibella and Winnie talking silently. While Ms. Grimwood explained to Shaggy the things that could happen with homos in the house, Shaggy watched the two girls. They seemed to be discussing something intense because Sibella looked close to tears and Winnie looked ready to have a nervous breakdown.

The girls' conversation stopped only seconds before Ms. Grimwood turned away from Shaggy to talk to her girls. Shaggy wondered what could be happening that the girls were hiding from Ms. Grimwood, but shoved it aside as Ms. Grimwood announced that it was dinnertime. Everyone went to the dinning room to eat and Ms. Grimwood called down Phantasma and Elsa.

As everyone sat around the table, Shaggy noticed some characteristics about the girls that had changed.

Starting with Elsa, who was oldest at seventeen, her hair had grown about an inch, which made it shoulder-length now. She must be at least five inches taller, and she had found out a way to cover her stitches so that they were almost unseen. She now wore tighter jeans and a black t-shirt under a white tank top. Not much else had changed about the young monster.

Moving on to Phantasma, who was second oldest at sixteen, she had probably grown taller; it was hard to tell since she floated everywhere. But she had definitely gotten a bit less transparent and a bit less loud and screechy. She still seemed to like scaring others but the other girls were used to her antics by now. Her blue dress was a few inches shorter with a slit up one side that stopped just short of the top of her thigh. Other than that the young ghoul had stayed the same.

Next in line was Sibella at fifteen. She had definitely grown taller about an entire foot and a half, her hair was still to the middle of her back but she had combed her bangs slightly into her face and the rest of her hair was in a ponytail. Instead of her slit legged dress, she wore a purple muscle-shirt, through which everyone could see that she had worked out a **lot** more, and slightly baggy jeans. She also put on some mascara and lipgloss to make her eyes and lips stand out a bit more than the rest of her face. But the young vampire was still purple and herself. Though, her muscle-shirt had a big splash of orange color on it that matched Winnie's flaming hair.

And speaking of Winnie, she was next since she was fourteen. The werewolf's body was just as slim as (if not slimmer than) the last time Shaggy and Scooby had been by and she was nearly as tall as Sibella. Her curly red hair had straightened out and was longer and thicker and her claws were also longer and sharper. She still wore a dress, but this one—though blue—was longer and had purple stripes on either side of the skirt. The purple almost matched Sibella's hair color. The young werewolf had also worked out and it was very obvious that she had enjoyed it because her muscles were bulging mainly in her upper arms.

And last was little Tanis at eight. She still had a little ponytail made out of bandages but she had added a bang in front of one of her eyes that made her look more mature than she actually was. She was just as cheery as the last time the two buds had been there and she seemed even more eager to try new things. She wore a t-shirt and regular pants made of bandages and had a purple bow in her hair this time. Other than that, she was the same old mummy.

The girls asked Shaggy and Scooby what they've been up to since they ran away. The two friends jumped into a retelling of their past adventures. As Scooby was recounting adventures with the Cyber Ghost, Shaggy watched the girls. Three of them were paying attention, but as Shaggy looked around, he spotted Winnie and Sibella talking together again.

_Like, I wonder what could be going on with those two._ He wondered. As the night drew on, Shaggy and Scooby grew more and more tired. After awhile, Ms. Grimwood told Sibella and Winnie to take the teachers to bed. The two girls guided their teachers up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"Pleasant nightmares, Shaggy and Scooby," whispered Sibella as she and Winnie left. Shaggy and his buddy were asleep as soon as they hit the pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Do you think they'll be able to help, Sibella?" Winnie asked as she and Sibella headed back to the room they secretly shared together when they wanted to be alone.

"I don't know, Winnie," Sibella sighed. "If they can't help us then we're all-around screwed."

Winnie sighed too, her ears drooping slightly. "Bella, you know I love you right?" she asked her taller comrade.

"Yes Winnie, you've told me every time we wanted to cuddle on the roof and stare at the stars. You've told me when I cried that my daddy had to go to the vampire's council and he hadn't come back for awhile. And I remember the first time you told me when my mom said that she had to split up with my dad and she wouldn't take me. She made last year beautiful because of that. But you know I love you too Winnie?"

"Yeah, you've told me every time I get hurt in gym, every time my werewolf momma says she can't feed me _and_ my daddy, and I remember the first time you told me when I was left on your door by accident and couldn't find my way home. I just had to make sure you knew I was right here the entire time, my Vampire."

"As am I, my Wolf."

The two girls entered their secret room and shut the heavy iron door. Winnie was sure to lock the combination and the two girls settled on their bunk beds. Sibella's (the top bunk) had a hook above it so that she could turn into a bat and sleep without putting any pressure on the other bunk. Winnie's had a secret compartment in the mattress just in case she needed to hide something for a later time.

They settled down to go to bed for a bit, but something was nagging at the back of Sibella's mind. It had something to do with Shaggy's tolerance of homosexuality. The young vampire slowly sat up and thought a moment.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Winnie asked from below.

Sibella chuckled. She should've known Winnie would know something was up; the werewolf always knew when something was wrong with her vampire. Sibella climbed down to Winnie's bunk and the younger girl snuggled into her thigh length nightgown.

"Now, what's up?" Winnie asked.

"My bat hook." Sibella replied playfully.

They both snickered before Sibella sighed. "I'm just confused. Shaggy likes the seventies and the eighties, right?"

Winnie nodded.

"Well, then why was he so ok with Elsa and Phantasma kissing each other? I don't know if it was because they were the oldest at sixteen and seventeen or what but he seemed really ok with it. I mean it's been about three years since he last saw us. I'm fifteen, you're fourteen, Tanis is eight… I don't know. I'm just so confused."

Winnie playfully batted her shoulder. "Hey, I'm just happy he's ok with it. We can ask him some other time why, but for now, he doesn't have anything against us. Actually, none of our teachers do, it's just Ms. Grimwood. She never told us why she was so homophobic; she just said we couldn't mate with each other."

Winnie tapped her chin in thought before adding, "If we knew why she was so homophobic, it might be easier for us to change her mind about it so that you and I could openly cuddle with each other and Elsa and Phanty don't have to do their… business… in a soundproof room. Not that the sound proof room isn't preferable with how much Phanty screams."

Both girls blushed for a moment.

"I honestly don't see how they can do…" Sibella waved her hands in a motion similar to a rollercoaster and Winnie snickered. "…what they do when Phanty's a phantom." Both girls thought a moment before shaking their heads and sighing.

"We'll try to figure out why Ms. Grimwood's so phobic tomorrow, ok?" Winnie asked. "For now, we need to sleep."

Sibella shook her head and Winnie sighed knowing her friend would think some more. So, Winnie sat with Sibella stroking the vampire's hair while she thought. After awhile, Winnie heard Sibella's soft, nearly silent snores and glanced down to see that she had fallen asleep. The werewolf chuckled and laid Sibella on one end of the bed before covering them both and going to sleep.

In the morning, the two girls woke to their alarm clocks. They set them ahead of time so that they could make it back to their rooms on time so that no one suspected anything. Sibella and Winnie got to the intersection of hallways that led to their separate rooms and turned to each other. Sibella pulled Winnie into a hug and Winnie gave Sibella a peck on the lips. Sibella returned it softly and smiled before she pulled away.

Winnie whimpered and pressed a claw to her lip, which was now oozing a drop of blood. Sibella stared at the droplet, transfixed, and went to lick it away. But before she could do anything more than get close to Winnie, they both heard footsteps coming in their direction. With a quick wave, Sibella turned into a bat and took off for her room as Winnie went down on all fours for her room.

The next time they met up again was at the breakfast table with everyone else. They sat next to each other and smiled in greeting before digging into their separate dishes. From the corner of her eyes, Winnie kept seeing Sibella shooting looks at her with a red tint to her eyes that she'd never seen before. The werewolf decided to investigate on that later, for now she began devising a plan to get the reason for Ms. Grimwood's phobia.

* * *

So, um, yeeeeaaahhh... i dont know exactly what to think of it but that's not what metters why dont you guys tell me what you think by reviewing =] =]


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for being patient with me guys. Here's your reward for waiting! Chaaapptteeerrrr... THREE!

* * *

Chapter 3

After breakfast, the girls went to their separate classes and learned their different lessons. When it was time for the girls to move from one class to the next the floating hand would bang a gong and they would travel through the halls.

Once or twice, Winnie came across Elsa and Phanty making out in a corner before the second gong rang and she saw Sibella looking at her in that same strange way every time they passed in the halls. Winnie hurried to each of her classes so that it seemed to her that it was closer to lunch. That was when she would put her plan into action.

Finally, the bell for lunch rang and all five girls made their way toward the dining room. Winnie was the first one there because she wanted to set her plan in motion. Putting on her best nervous wolf act, Winnie approached the headmistress, who was preparing lunch to be served.

"M-ms. Grimwood?" Winnie called softly, putting a stutter to her words.

Ms. Grimwood turned to Winnie with a smile and asked, "What can I do for you Winnie?"

Winnie pretended to be blushing as she stuttered just a tad bit more. "Um, I-I was wondering w-why you didn't like homosexuality?" Winnie's voice was small at the end of the sentence awaiting an explosion. Ms. Grimwood's eyes hardened and she turned brusquely back to continue preparing lunch.

"I'd rather not say my reason Winnie." she said, "Why do you ask?"

Winnie's ears drooped slightly, which made her look even more anxious. "It's just… there's this girl that I like… a lot and I wanted to tell her… without getting in trouble with you."

Ms. Grimwood carried the cauldron shaped kettle into the dining hall and set it on the table. She turned to Winnie with a sigh. "I would love to let you be happy Winnie, but it's too painful to think of lesbians under my roof. I've had some experience with homosexuals in my time and they weren't all that good, so I don't allow it."

Winnie opened her mouth to start pleading, but the other girls had begun to arrive and she was forced to postpone the conversation to a later date. Sitting next to Sibella, Winnie glanced at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. Sibella was staring at her and her eyes were even redder than before.

_What on earth is up with her?_ Winnie wondered as she ate. Sibella barely touched her soup and couldn't turn her eyes away from Winnie. Once or twice the werewolf caught the vampire leaning toward her but stopping herself before making any contact.

When lunch ended, Winnie went worriedly to her class, thinking about Sibella the entire rest of the day. After school, Shaggy and Scooby began training the girls for the volleyball game. Winnie excelled at the exercises they went through and she even helped Tanis untangle her bandages when they got wrapped around her doing jump rope.

More than once, Winnie saw Sibella staring at her, just staring, and it kind of creeped her out.

After practice ended for the day, Winnie took Sibella aside near the forest and asked her what was wrong. Sibella merely shook her head and continued staring at her. Winnie could see that Sibella was having some strange internal struggle with herself.

While the purple girl continued to fight with herself, Winnie noticed certain characteristics about her that had changed. Sibella was thinner, still as muscular, but much thinner, as if she hadn't eaten for weeks. Her eyes drooped slightly and her skin was paler than her normal pale purple, it was bordering on white.

"Bella?" Winnie whispered. Sibella stopped her internal argument to glance at her. "What's wrong? You're acting very strange."

Sibella stared at Winnie for a bit and the orange-haired girl could see that Sibella's eyes were turning red again. In one swift movement, Sibella had Winnie pinned to a tree by her chest and was leaning into her. Before she could do anything though, Sibella dropped Winnie and sprang away, into the trees. She was going extremely fast and it was hard for Winnie to keep up.

The werewolf fell behind, but she followed Sibella's footsteps. She hadn't gone very far before she saw a dead crow lying in the path. She passed it, thinking it hadn't died too long ago. But further and further down the path, she came across more and more dead crows. Finally, she bent down and sniffed one of them. She was correct, they hadn't been dead long, they died minutes before she got to them, but how?

Winnie examined the crow carefully but couldn't find anything that could've been a sign that it was shot or beaten. When she got to the neck, however, there were two puncture marks in it's throat and there wasn't a drop of blood anywhere around. Winnie's eyes widened as she registered what must have happened.

"I have to tell Ms. Grimwood," she whispered, near panic. "Sibella's bloodthirsty and she's in hunting mode!"

* * *

There you go... I think its a bit short but why dont you review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to all those that reviewed, flame or otherwise. I'm sorry to those who didn't see this coming but i needed a proper transition chapter and this seemed to be the only way to do it. Tell me what you think and if ya don't like it lemme know.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Sibella wiped her mouth and stared down at the dead crow in her hands. She wasn't thirsty anymore, but she knew that it would wear off by tomorrow and she'd have to go hunting again.

_I don't care_. She thought as she began making her way back to the schoolhouse. _I'm just glad I gained enough control not to bite Winnie._ As Sibella neared the entrance to the forest, she heard frantic voices shouting to each other. _Winnie must have told them I'd gone into the forest._

Sibella slowly made her way out of the trees. She felt slushy inside, the blood was making her tired and sleepy; she wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep for awhile. Sibella walked out of the trees and saw the other girls, as well as the teachers, looking around as if trying to find something.

When the math teacher, Mrs. Grubb, and the English teacher, her husband Mr. Grubb, spotted her, they yelled for the girls to stay back just in case. All of the sounds were starting to become a bit slow and loud and things were going blurry. The two Grubbs reached out with their sharp tails and wrapped them around her.

Sibella didn't try to struggle, but she was sure that they were taking her to Ms. Grimwood. As they got closer to the school, Sibella found herself fading. As the front door opened, Sibella drifted off to sleep.

She woke up, what felt like days later, even though it was only two hours. She groaned and sat up, glancing around to find her bearings. The young vampire saw chairs everywhere and tables as well as a vending machine filled with strange looking snacks. Slowly sitting up, Sibella realized a little too late that she had been sleeping on a couch and she promptly fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" she murmured as she stood. She shook her wrist out to make it better and took a longer glance around the room. "This must be the teachers' lounge," she mused quietly, "but what am I doing in here?"

A door at the far side of the room opened and in walked Ms. Grimwood followed by Winnie, Mr. Werewolf and… Dracula! Sibella's eyes widened when she saw her father and she immediately began shaking. It was never a good thing when he came to the school on any other night besides parents' open house and she was afraid of his reaction. His last two hadn't been good.

"Ahh you're awake," Ms. Grimwood said as she spotted Sibella. "How are you feeling, Sibella? You gave us all quite a scare, especially young Winnie here." She gestured to Winnie who looked as though she had pulled out a several strands of her bangs.

"Bella?" Winnie's voice was high-pitched. "Oh Bella, howoooo are yooooouuu?" Sibella stared at Winnie for a moment before shaking her head and standing up. Her vision went red and she became dizzy, swaying on her feet.

"Easy," Mr. Werewolf steadied her gently and sat her back down.

"Now how about we all sit down and discuss this small issue?" Ms. Grimwood suggested.

The three adults pulled chairs up to Sibella while Winnie sat next to her. Sibella leaned on Winnie for a second before leaning away, Winnie's blood had a powerful scent and she didn't want to be tempted. Winnie shot her a worried look before looking at their parents and headmistress.

Sibella shot a glance at her father and froze at the look of anger on his face. _What have I done?_ Sibella asked herself. _I didn't think I'd done anything wrong._

She began to tremble slightly and looked back at Winnie as Ms. Grimwood began to speak. "Now Sibella, we understand that you are a vampire and that you are an adolescent. That is very understandable.

"However, attacking another student is unacceptable. If you wanted to take boxing, we could have signed you up for classes so you could compete against other monsters. Attacking Winnie has stirred up a ruckus among the other girls and their parents. We-."

"What I want to know," interrupted Mr. Werewolf, growling low in his throat. "Is why you chose to attack my daughter instead of the Frankenstein girl? She has enough strength to battle with you, why not attack her instead of my delicate Winnie."

"But it was an accident," Sibella said.

"Dad, I'm not that delicate!" Winnie growled.

"Enough!" Everyone turned to Dracula whose whisper had held a lot of menace. "How about I explain what is going on with my daughter, shall I?"

They all nodded. Dracula sat up straighter and glared at Sibella, sending shivers down the young vampire's back. "Sibella is going through a period of vampire adolescence where she needs blood as often as possible but will try to suppress it. It should have started long before this but-."

"Um, D-daddy?" Sibella asked quietly. Her father stopped to let her speak with malice glittering in his eyes. "This feeling has been here for a long time, for two years actually since my thirteenth birthday. I felt a sudden need to feed, and I ran to go find sustenance before I attacked anyone. I didn't know what was going on, I just knew I needed to eat before it was too late. Ever since then I've been able to suppress it for long periods of time, but now it's getting more frequent."

She turned to Winnie's father. "I apologize for hurting Winnie, Mr. Werewolf. I did not mean to, I was just so hungry. I managed to run before I bit her and I caught the crows instead." Sibella stared down at her hands when she finished, not wanting to look at any of them.

There was silence for a bit before Ms. Grimwood spoke again. "Well, that means I need to catch some more crows for our forest. Or perhaps bats. Do you eat bats, Sibella?" Sibella felt a twisting in her stomach at the thought of eating other bats and she quickly shook her head. "Bats it is!" Ms. Grimwood proclaimed hurrying out of the room. "I'll make plans now. It' will be a field trip."

When she was gone, Mr. Werewolf stood. Turning a stern eye on Sibella he said, "Try not to let this happen again, alright young ghoul?" Sibella nodded, looking him in the eyes. He and Winnie left, Winnie trying to convince her father that she wasn't a delicate little cub.

That left Sibella alone with her father, the moment Sibella had been dreading through this entire meeting. She was shaking, but she was sure it wasn't visible. Yet. Dracula stood and turned away from her and Sibella looked up at him before staring down at her hands.

"You say it started the day you turned thirteen?" her father asked calmly.

"Y-yes Father," Sibella replied softly. "Well, it was a few days perhaps a week before…"

Sibella continued to stare at her hands as her father went on. "How odd. I, the king of the vampires, experienced bloodlust for the first time at the age of fifteen, yet my daughter experienced hers at twelve. _Twelve!_"

Sibella flinched at the menace in her father's voice. "I-I'm sorry Father," she murmured softly.

A growl built up in Dracula's throat and he whipped around and landed a hard smack on Sibella's cheek, making her fall to the side and off the small couch. Kneeling before her father on the floor, Sibella panted until the temporary sting had faded.

"How _dare_ you disgrace me that way?" Her father demanded, kicking her in her side, sending the purple vampire sprawling. Sibella struggled back onto her hands and knees, trying to ignore the pain.

"B-but Father…!"

Sibella cried out at a sharp pain in her head; her father had kicked her in the side of her head.

"I am the very first vampire and I'm supposed to set everything for vampires, including when they are _supposed_ to have their bloodlust. How can I keep this up if you do everything before I do?"

Dracula pulled Sibella up by her arm and delivered a punch to her stomach before dropping her. Sibella fell to the floor gasping for breath, still trying to kneel like she was supposed to.

Dracula ran a hand through his slick hair and glared at her. "You know what? How about I teach you a lesson? You will go without human or animal blood until my next visit. And If I even think that you are getting blood without my say-so, I will give you an even worse beating than this. Now stand up."

Sibella struggled to stand up but as she did so she grew dizzy and fell back to the floor. "I said…" Dracula growled, giving her a sharp kick in the side, just below her ribs. "get… UP!"

Sibella used the couch to get to her feet. Her father balled his hand into a fist and sent a punch at her mouth; his hand went right through her lips and came back out as though he hadn't done anything to her at all. But Sibella felt an excruciating pain in her mouth and she fell to her knees once more, clutching her mouth.

Her father stood above her, holding a pair of really long, pearly white fangs in his hand. "I will give them back to you when you have learned not to upstage me. Now get away from me."

Sibella looked up at her fangs pleadingly. "Father! I need my fangs! I need blood! Please Father, please! Don't do this I will suppress everything else, just **_please_** give me back my fangs?"

Dracula's eyes glittered and he balled his fist again, this time actually punching Sibella in the mouth and sending her flying into a nearby table.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" he roared. "I am your father, you do as I say and I said get…" her father picked her up by her collar. "away… from…" he slapped her twice across her face. "ME!" he threw her halfway across the room.

Sibella transformed into a bat and took off for the window, before she could fully make it there, a book was thrown at her and she smashed into the glass, falling to the floor. Trying again, Sibella successfully made it out the window and to the forest, landing on a low hanging branch and beginning to cry. She felt where her fangs had been and felt human canines in their place. This served to make her cry harder and she just stayed like that for hours until…

"Sibella?"

* * *

**_Yeah, um i'm sorry but i kinda like this chapter. it goes out to all of the girls that are abused by their fathers. Gimme a shout out yall. :P Anyway, review and tell me what ya think about it. =] please? *amber kitten eyes* please_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok, there's maybe a bit of ooc here but as far as I know there isn't much. R&R!_**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Sibella?"

Sibella's tears stopped as she registered that someone was calling her name. She didn't want to turn around just in case it was one of the teachers. They would surely laugh at her since she was nothing more than a walking decedent now.

When the person continued to call her name, Sibella realized it was Winnie. She glanced down and saw her friend staring up at her with big worried eyes.

"Bella, are you ok?" Winnie called.

Sibella turned away from her and climbed a little further up the tree. _Winnie will probably want nothing to do with me now that I don't have my fangs._ Sibella said, more tears leaking down her face at this thought.

"Bella! Wait!" Winnie began climbing up after her.

Sibella shook her head and climbed up into the highest branches of the tree. Her muscles were screaming in pain from what her father had done to her, but she ignored it, like she had so many other times since her mother left.

Below, Winnie hesitated. Only Sibella knew that she was afraid to climb into the uppermost branches of these trees, but Winnie was determined to find out what was wrong with her love. She climbed up to a sturdy branch near Sibella and reached out to her friend.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong."

Sibella looked at Winnie through the corner of her eye and began bawling. Winnie was smiling in a reassuring way and it showed off the glint of her fangs.

Sibella felt empty without her fangs and she wanted hers back. They had been the second sharpest pair of vampire fangs in the history of 9vampires and they were definitely the whitest. Seeing Winnie unconsciously exploit her fangs made Sibella's heart ache for her own pair back.

With a sob, Sibella turned into a bat and flew to the tip of the tree and cried there as an animal. Winnie watched her go and sighed before beginning her descent. Halfway down, Winnie stepped on a wobbly branch and her paw slipped. She began freefalling toward the ground and she cried out in surprise and fear. "Bella!"

Sibella glanced down and saw Winnie falling and automatically turned human, jumping after her. "Winnie!" she called. "Grab my hand!"

Winnie's paw closed around her fingers and Sibella pulled up. To her surprise, a pair of wings extended from her arms and she floated them both back down to the ground.

Winnie landed softly in a pile of moss and stared at Sibella in wonder. "That was wolferific Sibella!" she exclaimed. "I don't even think your dad can do that. Come on, he'll be really pleased to know you've discovered a new ability!"

Sibella's face paled extremely fast and visions of what her father would do to her flashed in her head. She quickly grabbed Winnie's paw and pulled the other girl back. "Please Winnie, let's not?"

Winnie stared at her in puzzlement. "But, this is an amazing discovery for vampires everywhere. Your dad should know about it."

Sibella clutched at Winnie's arm pleadingly, almost desperately. "Please Winnie, please don't tell him about this. I really don't want him to know. This is something between only the two of us, ok?" Winnie nodded mutely and Sibella breathed a sigh of relief, pulling Winnie into a hug. "Thanks Win. Thank you so much."

Winnie stared at Sibella. "Bella, are you ok? You seem a tad bit more human than you were a moment ago in the meeting." Winnie put a hand to the vein under Sibella's neck and grew worried. "You don't have a pulse? Oh wait, nevermind, you're a vampire you're not supposed to have a pulse. But you do seem different. Would you like a drink of blood?"

Sibella perked up at the mention of blood, but grew somber again once she realized she couldn't drink blood. "That would be fangtastic Winnie, but perhaps another time? Shall we go back to the school?" Winnie nodded and led Sibella through the forest to the school. Sibella kept her head down the entire time.

"Hey Bella! I spy your favorite snack. Here, I'll catch it for you."

Sibella looked up just in time to see Winnie catch a vulture in her fangs, the blood oozing all over her chin and dripping down her dress front. Sibella took a look at the vulture in Winnie's fangs, the blood dripping everywhere, and Winnie's cheerful eyes and broke down again. She took off as fast as she could toward the school and didn't stop until she had reached the dungeon where they'd kept Godzilla's daughter for a bit. She curled in a corner and cried. Sibella didn't know how much time had passed, she just knew she didn't want to come out of the basement at all.

"How can I show my face up there?" she asked herself softly. "Father talks about me disgracing him, but he just disgraced himself! The only daughter of the most famous and powerful vampire in the world doesn't have fangs. We'll both be a laughingstock and it will be his fault. But, of course, he will blame it on me, just like he always does. I wish Mother had never left, then he wouldn't be acting this way."

Sibella cried some more for the loss of her mother. She hadn't cried this much since the bat she'd had since she was reborn had passed on last year, right after her mother had left. Sibella stayed down in the basement for a long time, just mourning the loss of her fangs. She heard voices above and guessed that everyone was looking for her. She wouldn't answer this time; she didn't feel like hearing the questions or seeing the looks of mirth at the loss of her fangs.

She stayed huddled in her corner and eventually fell asleep that way. She woke up hours later to a rough shaking. She raised her head and cracked her neck twisting her head in an almost 180. She glanced at the person shaking her and saw a flash of flaming hair. "W-Winnie?" she asked uncertainly.

Winnie nodded and breathed a sigh of extreme relief. "Bella! Don't scare me like that. I thought you'd gone into some weird hibernation or had gone into a coma or some weird half-alive state. We were all worried about you we've been looking for you for seven hours. Ms. Grimwood was almost about to contact your dad when I suggested the basement. She told me if I came up without you, she was telling your dad you'd gone missing. Come on Bells, get up. We have to go up there."

Sibella stared at her for a moment before lowering her head. "I can't." she murmured dejectedly. "You'll all laugh at me."

Winnie stared at her. "Bella what could be so bad that we'll laugh at you?"

Sibella raised her head and opened her mouth.

Winnie's eyes widened in surprise and then in worry. "You don't have your fangs? Aw, don't worry Bells, the only one who will laugh at you is Phanty and she laughs at everyone. Come on, do you want Ms. Grimwood to call your dad back so soon after he left? And in a bad mood too?"

Sibella shot to her feet. "L-let's go." She agreed.

Winnie led her up the stairs and into the dining room, where everyone was sharing worried glances and tense conversation. They all turned their heads when they saw Winnie and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Sibella behind her.

"Sibella!" Ms. Grimwood called sternly. "Where have you been? You gave us all a scare, you know. Honestly, you should take over Phantasma's position as leading scare ghoul. That was horrible."

Sibella kept her head down. "I'm sorry, Ms. Grimwood. I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Raise yur head gurl!" Mr. Nimble, the science teacher told her. "Look ut an adult when they're speakin' to ya!"

Sibella raised her head a bit and looked at Ms. Grimwood, but she kept it low enough that her mouth was still out of sight. Mr. Nimble strode over to her and raised her head so that she was looking straight ahead.

"There, now yur better. Keep yurself like that missie." Mr. Nimble went back to the table with Mr. and Mrs. Grubb.

Sibella's head dropped a bit so that it was comfortable and she glanced at Winnie. Winnie squeezed her shoulder in support. Sibella turned back to her headmistress, who was studying her closely.

"Sibella, open your mouth." Ms. Grimwood commanded. Sibella's eyes widened and she shut her lips tight, shaking her head vigorously. Ms. Grimwood's eyes narrowed and she grasped Sibella's chin, gently lowering it to have a look. She gasped and let go of Sibella taking a few steps away from her.

"What is it, ya gret button?" Mr. Nimble demanded.

Ms. Grimwood ignored him and stared at Sibella thoughtfully. "How did this come about Sibella?" she asked.

"I'd rather not say, Ms. Grimwood." Sibella murmured.

Ms. Grimwood nodded and scratched her chin. "Come along, we shall inform your father of these strange predicaments."

Sibella's eyes widened slightly and she slowly backed into Winnie. "Please Ms. Grimwood, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell him."

She stared into Ms. Grimwood's eyes pleadingly and saw the headmistress go into some sort of trance. Ms. Grimwood nodded her head and slowly walked back to the table, still in a trance. Everyone stared at her and Mr. Nimble snapped his fingers in front of her face. Ms. Grimwood looked startled and glanced around.

"Where were we? Ah yes, Sibella. Since everyone else has already eaten how about you go catch yourself an animal of some sort and slit it's throat instead of biting it?"

Sibella glanced at Winnie and nodded to Ms. Grimwood. She hurried out of the room and out the front door. Winnie watched her go with an expression of worry and a growing feeling of dread.

"Ms. Grimwood?" she called. "M-may I go to bed?"

Ms. Grimwood glanced at her in shock but nodded anyway. Winnie went to the secret room and thought on her bunk.

_Sibella can't drink blood really, not without her fangs. Without her fangs she becomes closer to human than vampire. But the question is, how did she lose her fangs?_

Winnie rewound to earlier, just after the meeting between their parents. Winnie had let her father go ahead of her and sat several doors away from the teacher's lounge. She had heard crashes inside, but didn't dare go that way. She had assumed Sibella was having a disagreement with her dad and that it would pass.

She hadn't stayed to hear the end of the fight since she knew how bad fights between her and her father could get. She'd gone outside for a walk and was just walking to the forest when she saw a purple bat fly lopsidedly out of the window. She knew from the color that it was Sibella and she decided to give the young vampire some space for awhile. When Sibella hadn't come out of the forest for quite awhile Winnie went to go check on her and had found her crying in a tree.

_But why was she crying? _Winnie wondered. _They weren't even tears of anger, they were tears of sadness, almost desperation. That's not Sibella. She's always so cool, so calm; nothing ever fazes her. She can get excited and maybe a bit overzealous, but when it comes to a crisis, she's always kept a cool head and done something that made the situation better. What could've happened to her fangs, because she needs them back or she may never be the same again._

At that moment, Winnie heard the combination lock turning and a figure stepped into the room. Winnie kept absolutely still since the figure hadn't turned on the light. It crept softly over and collapsed on the bottom bunk a few centimeters away from her.

The figure was shaking, Winnie's nightvision helped her see that, but it was hard to make out who it was. Winnie slowly reached out a hand and tapped the figure on the shoulder. A shrill scream filled her ears as the other person flew out of the bed so fast she nearly collided with the wall opposite.

Winnie sat up and clapped her paws twice. The room was flooded with light and Winnie could see Sibella huddled in a ball opposite her. When Sibella saw that it was Winnie, she breathed a sigh of relief, but her shaking wouldn't stop.

"H-hi W-Winnie," Sibella attempted a smile but failed due to her shivering. Winnie slid off the bed and hugged Sibella to her chest.

"Come on Bells," Winnie cooed softly. "let's get you back to your own room for tonight."

Winnie stood Sibella up and took her to her room. As Winnie was leaving she heard Sibella whimper her name. The werewolf turned back to see Sibella staring up at her with pleading eyes.

"W-will you stay? P-please?"

Winnie nodded and slid into bed beside Sibella. The vampire scooted over to make room for her comrade and they fell asleep with Sibella curled into Winnie like a cat would her mother. Winnie had one arm protectively around Sibella and they were peaceful. Enough.

* * *

**_Sorry it's taken so long. Why don't y'all tell me what ya think and i'll get back to ya with the next chapter? ;]_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, there's maybe a bit of ooc here but as far as I know there isn't much. R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 6

In the morning, Winnie woke up before Sibella did and crept slowly out of the room and to her own. She made a note to ask Sibella what had gone on between her and her father, but for now, she needed to work on getting two different takes on homosexuality figured out.

She decided to ask Shaggy this time since he was gullible enough to tell her straight off on a good day. Winnie rubbed her paws together and approached her volleyball coach.

"Hey, cooooach, howooo ya doin'?"

Shaggy turned to her and smiled. "Like, I'm just fine Winnie. What do you need?"

Winnie went down on all fours to scratch herself behind the ears before standing and looking Shaggy in the eyes. "Shaggy, I was wondering… why are you so accepting of homosexuality? I mean, I know there was a lot of discrimination in the 70s and 80s, so…?" Winnie trailed off, looking up at Shaggy with puzzled eyes.

Shaggy sighed and sat Winnie down. "Like listen Winnie, I like the 70s and 80s, but it's not the old days anymore. Things are, like, changing and people are becoming more accepting. Even though I want it to, like, stay the same, I've made an effort to, like, change a few of my ways so that I can still be, like, up to date, ya know?"

Winnie's eyes began to sparkle as an idea came to her. She nodded and took on a sly voice. "So, are you willing to help the girls and I convince Ms. Grimwood that her homophobia shouldn't necessarily be projected onto us?"

Shaggy scratched the back of his head and then shook it. "Like, I'm sorry Winnie but this isn't my school and whatever reason Ms. G has for keeping you girls from mating together, it's her choice."

Winnie's ears drooped and she sighed. "Ok, I guess you're right."

She left him to whatever he had been doing and headed to breakfast. She sat beside Sibella, who was picking at her roach bran cereal, and shot the other ghoul a glance. Sibella looked paler than yesterday and her hair drooped, as did her eyelids.

Winnie nudged her slightly and asked, "Have you eaten?"

Sibella stared at her strangely and gestured to the bowl of roach bran she was stirring about.

"No, I mean, have you _eaten_?"

Sibella's eyes widened in understanding and she shook her head. "No, um, I'll get a drink after classes… or perhaps during lunch."

Winnie nodded and pulled a strip of burnt bacon to her plate crunching on it thoughtfully.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Winnie asked.

Sibella shook her head once more. "No thank you, Winnie," she murmured, finally putting a spoonful of roach bran in her mouth. Winnie shrugged, figuring Sibella would rather hunt alone since she didn't have fangs to help her.

When breakfast was over, the girls headed to their separate classes and Winnie sat through them thinking of ways to convince Ms. Grimwood to tell her why she didn't like homosexuality. By lunch, she had another good idea that she was ready to put into action.

Approaching her headmistress, Winnie put on a hopeful expression. "Ms. Grimwood?"

This time, when Ms. Grimwood turned around she was a bit wary of Winnie. "Yes?"

"Please, I really like this girl and she means so much to me and I want to tell her how I feel. Please?" Winnie batted her eyelashes in much the same way a starving kitten would for food.

Ms. Grimwood sighed and began. "Listen Winnie, It's not that I don't like homosexuality, It's just that…"

At that moment the other girls began filing in and Ms. Grimwood stopped. "We will pick this up some other time, Winnie." She said briskly, pulling out the main dish for lunch.

Winnie growled low in her throat at once more being interrupted and sat in her usual seat. She glanced at the empty seat beside her and leaned across the table.

"Yo Elsa," she hissed. "Have you seen Sibella?" Elsa looked up from her plate of roast bat wings and shook her head.

"She told me that she was going hunting," Phantasma told her.

Winnie nodded to her in thanks and relaxed a bit. She was more active through the rest of her classes and went to her room to do her homework. When the bell for dinner rang, Winnie's stomach was twisting in an uncomfortable way as she made her way to the dining room. Winnie glanced around, since she was usually the last one to dinner, everyone should've already been there. But there was one person missing: Sibella.

"Has anyone seen Bella?" the werewolf asked worriedly as she slid into her spot at the dinner table. Everyone shook their heads.

Then Tanis perked up. "She told me she wasn't feeling up to eating dinner today. She was going to grab a quick bite outside before going to sleep."

At that moment, Ms. Grimwood came in and began reading the announcements from the parents. "Elsa, your Frankendaddy says that you need to make sure that you charge your circuits everyday. Phantasma, Mr. Phantom tells you to take a little time out of your day to try and scare as many humans as you can. Winnie, your werewolf papa says that you need to make sure you eat as much medium rare and rare meat as you can. Tanis, your Mummy daddy wants you to change your bandages every few of hours so they aren't too dirty. And Sibella, Your father wants to let you know that he's ill so he can't get your fangs back to you for another three days."

Ms. Grimwood glanced up at the girls and asked, "Where _is _Sibella?"

The girls all pointed out the windows to the forest where you could just see a purple figure coming out of the trees. Sibella came into the schoolhouse and trudged to her room, sparing a glance into the dining area.

She paused and asked, "Ms. Grimwood, is there…?" She gulped slightly. "Is there any news from my father?"

Ms. Grimwood nodded and repeated the message from Sibella's dad. Sibella hung her head and moved on to her room. Winnie stared after her in worry and hurried through her dinner.

Racing to Sibella's room, Winnie found the bed empty but the window wide open. Winnie climbed out and ran to the forest. Checking the trees, she couldn't find any sign of Sibella. She climbed a rather tall tree and searched from as high up as she dared to go.

Finally, she spotted Sibella sitting in a tree a few yards away. Winnie swung from tree to tree and landed on a sturdy branch near the young vampire. Sibella didn't even look up at her; she just continued to stare out over the trees toward the Calloway Camp. Winnie nuzzled Sibella's hair and drew her into a hug.

"Bella, I'm supposed to be your girlfriend. How am I supposed to act the part if you won't speak to me?"

Stroking Sibella's hair, Winnie placed a kiss on the vampire's lips and smiled at her. Sibella stared at Winnie's mouth and tears began pooling at the edges of her eyes again.

"Winnie, I miss my fangs," she whimpered, turning away from the other ghoul. "I can't catch anything anymore. With my fangs, I felt that none of my prey could ever get away from me, but without them I can't catch anything. I've gone without blood all day and my stomach hurts. I'm so thirsty!"

Winnie pulled Sibella closer and cooed softly to her, whispering words of (monster) reassurance. Sibella cried softly into Winnie's chest before cuddling with her.

"I'm sorry Win, I need to pull myself together, but my fangs always reminded me that I was a calm collected vampire. Without them, I'm just a little more than a human."

Winnie's mind began to race in thought trying to figure out how to help Sibella. "What if I caught the animals for you? Then you wouldn't need to catch them, just drink them."

Sibella shook her head. "Father says I'm not allowed to drink animal or human blood. And he'd know if I had, he always knows when I disobey him."

Winnie thought some more as Sibella contemplated how to tell her father that she had discovered something else he couldn't do. She decided not to tell him at all and suppress it, just like she told him she would.

_Why should I do that? _A voice at the back of her mind demanded. _He didn't give me back my fangs like I asked him to._ Sibella sighed as she shook her head.

"What about monsters?" Winnie suggested.

"Huh?" Sibella glanced at her in confusion.

"Did he say you couldn't drink from monsters?"

Sibella shook her head.

"Well, then I could feed you!"

Sibella contemplated that idea and nodded her head.

Winnie slit her upperarm and Sibella pressed her lips to the cut. Winnie moaned as a burning sensation built in her stomach and Sibella pressed harder to her. Winnie felt the burning intensify until it exploded and spread throughout her entire body. "Bella!" the werewolf gasped out as she pulled Sibella away from her arm and brought their lips together. Winnie tasted her blood on the other girl's lips and it exhilarated her. Sibella, even though she didn't have fangs, bit down on Winnie's lip and made it bleed, sucking the blood from there. Winnie groaned and pressed her body against Sibella's. Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the branches and attempted to pull the two apart. Sibella hissed at it and slashed at it with her fingernails. The thing backed away and took off running.

Sibella turned back to Winnie, breathing heavily, and the two girls smiled at each other. They stayed that way for a bit until Sibella yawned. Winnie looked at her with a grin and pulled her in for a small kiss before they headed back to the school for bed. They snuck into Sibella's room and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ok, there's maybe a bit of ooc here but as far as I know there isn't much. R&R!_**

* * *

Chapter 7

When Sibella woke up the next morning, she felt extremely refreshed and ready for the day. Glancing at Winnie right next to her, Sibella saw that she seemed alright too.

_I won't drink from her every day because that could drain her energy, but I might drink from her the day after tomorrow. That leaves me enough time to appear weak to my father so he doesn't know I've been drinking. _Sibella nodded her head and shook Winnie slightly.

Winnie sat up slowly and sniffed the air. She smiled at Sibella and hugged her. Sibella hugged her in return and Winnie ran to her own room to get ready for the day. Sibella turned to her mirror before remembering and sighed before just dragging a brush through her hair and washing her face. She put on a jacket to go with her purple miniskirt.

_Wait, why am I wearing a miniskirt anyway?_ Sibella wondered to herself.

She shrugged it off and continued downstairs. Sitting in her normal seat at the breakfast table, Sibella shot Winnie a glance and smiled. The young werewolf was chowing down on burnt bacon and runny eggs. Sibella pulled the pot of scream of wheat to her and began eating, enjoying the screams coming from her food. When she was finished, she took the bowl in the kitchen and washed it out before resuming her place next to Winnie and engaging in a conversation about the different species of bats with Tanis.

They were just getting into fruit bats when the gong rang for class. Sibella turned into a bat and flew to class. She was a bit weaker in her human form. When she got to class, Sibella settled into her seat and waited for Mrs. Grubb to arrive. Sibella went through the day wondering when it would be lunchtime, her stomach was grumbling for something to eat. When lunch finally arrived, Sibella rushed to the dining room and settled at the table, ready to sink her teeth into anything that came her way.

As Ms. Grimwood began setting out the food, she glanced at Sibella and quirked an eyebrow. "My, my, Sibella. You seem very eager for lunch today. Usually you're the last one to the table."

Sibella smiled sheepishly and folded her hands in her lap. There was a small wind and Shaggy and Scooby were at the table as well.

"Like, totally ready for lunch, Ms. G." Shaggy said wrapping a napkin around his neck. Sibella watched him longingly, wanting nothing more than to taste the fresh human blood beneath his skin.

She was jarred out of her thoughts when Winnie slid into the seat next to her and squeezed her hand. Sibella glanced over and her vision went red at the sight of Winnie. She moaned softly and leaned toward her, wanting to kiss her, touch her, and suck on every drop of blood she had. Sibella caught herself and leaned away, remembering that they weren't in their room. Sibella turned and snagged a rattail sandwich.

_What was that?_ Sibella wondered. _Could that be the "lust" father was talking about? I hope not, because it could have a bad outcome. _Stealing another look at Winnie, Sibella nodded to herself. _I'll just stop drinking form her. Father will be here in two days. I should be able to control myself within that time frame. I'll just not drink from Winnie until then._

Sibella went back to her sandwich and continued eating. At the end of the day, Shaggy and Scooby continued the practices for volleyball. Sibella was waiting for her turn to practice spiking when she heard voices in the bushes. Sneaking over, she saw the Calloway Cadets watching her friends practice and commenting on their techniques.

"…phantom seems to have mastered how to spike without going through the net." Tug was saying.

Sibella strode over to him and stood behind him with her arms crossed. He had also grown but she surpassed him by about six inches. Tug continued talking though the other cadets were looking at her.

"The dumb werewolf is probably the one we should really worry about thought because she and that giant, ugly vampire are the strongest on the team. How they got stronger than the platform-sandal wearing Frankenstein's daughter, I don't know. Now, the mummy is the only one we don't have to worry about. Miguel can you figure out a technique to make her wrapped up in her own bandages?"

Cadet Miguel shook his head. He hadn't grown very much either, Sibella still surpassed him.

"Um, Tug?" Grunt asked. He was now more muscle than fat even though he was just as big.

Tug looked down at his friend. "Yes, Grunt?"

"L-l-look behind you." Cadet Jamal stuttered. Tug slowly turned around, expecting to see the colonel. Instead, he found something much worse: Sibella!

"Ugly vampire?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tug began backing away. "I-I-I didn't mean ugly, I-I-I meant, uh, beautiful. You're the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen."

Sibella began advancing on him. "Be that as it may, you insulted my girlfriend and my friends, therefore also insulting my headmistress."

Sibella picked all four of the present Cadets up (Baxter was nowhere to be found) and growled into their faces. "Stop spying on my friends and me. We have done nothing to you. You honestly think I don't know what you do every year? You sabotage the game so that you win. What will happen when you finally get into the army and you can't always sabotage your opponents' equipment? You will all die and it will be your own stupidity.

"But if you KEEP sabotaging our games, you will not live to join the army because I will draw together my family and they will kill you for making their princess unhappy. Now scat!"

She dropped the boys and all four of them took off. Sibella dusted off her hands and made her way back through the bushes. Before she could fully make it to the court, the young vampire heard something firing up behind her.

Glancing back, Sibella saw a machine gun filled with wooden darts aimed right at her heart. Chest tightening, Sibella took off running. She was almost onto the court with Winnie when the darter fired. Sibella saw purple before everything went black and she fell to the ground.

* * *

_**Sorry it's taken so long to update, but thanks for being patient. Next few chapters should be up soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ok, there's maybe a bit of ooc here but as far as I know there isn't much. R&R!_**

* * *

Chapter 8

"SIBELLA!" Winnie cried out as she ran over to her fallen comrade. All of the girls along with Shaggy and Scooby ran over to the fallen vampire. Shaggy checked her over and found the dart.

"It missed her heart but just barely. Like, come on we need to get her inside." He and Scooby lifted Sibella between them and began heading inside. Someone cleared their throat nearby and everyone froze.

"I believe you have my prize." Everyone turned to see Kernel Calloway holding a machine gun and standing waiting.

"Like man," Shaggy murmured. "What did Sibella ever do to you?"

"Her father killed my father in cold blood. I want to blackmail her father for money and then kill her. It will be the perfect revenge."

Winnie growled low in her throat. "Why you…!" Elsa and Phantasma held her back as Tanis approached the Kernel.

"Mr. Calloway? Why would you want to kill Sibella though? She hasn't done anything wrong. Please let us take her to safety."

The Kernel glanced down and saw Tanis' eyes flashing a warning red. "Why should I?" He demanded.

"Because," Tanis continued in her same sweet voice filled with menace. "My Mummy Daddy is on his way and he always wants his little girl to be happy."

Winnie suddenly jumped into the air and sent a loud howl through the air. She landed again, grinning maliciously at Colonel Calloway "My Werewolf papa is on his way and so help me, he's going to help me rip you apart." She added.

"I just telegrammed Da Da Frankenstein." Elsa said with a finger to her forehead.

Phanty leaped into the air and let out a fearsome shriek. "Phantom Dad's on his way." She affirmed.

The Kernel soon found himself surrounded by monsters and monster daughters. "Um, that was… very quick." He stuttered.

"Listen Calloway," the Werewolf said, putting an arm around the Kernel's shoulders. "You kill that girl and you're going to have to deal with our daughters. If any of our daughters got hurt, we wouldn't be too happy and we're much more durable than they are so it would take longer to fight us down. You're a mere human and we are monsters. So, if you don't want to die, I suggest you put the machine gun down."

The Kernel looked around at all of the monsters leering at him threateningly, Shaggy and Scooby staring worriedly at Sibella, and at Sibella. His eyes softened when he saw her, lying defenseless on the ground. But then he thought of his father and his expression hardened.

Swiftly, he took aim and shot at Sibella's chest. Scooby's tail moved to intercept the dart at the same time and caught it. Winnie growled and lunged forward to attack him. The Kernel dropped the machine gun and began backing away from her.

"You tried to kill her." Winnie growled. "You tried to kill the only girl I've ever loved. How dare you!"

Leaping at the Kernel, Winnie began slashing at him with her claws. The Kernel attempted to fight back but Winnie was too strong. Three pairs of hands pulled Winnie away from Kernel Calloway and sat her down on the ground.

"Calm, Porkchop," her dad was telling her. "Stay calm. You know what happens on the rare instances that you lose your temper."

Winnie nodded and took a deep breath before opening her eyes again. "Get Sibella to Ms. Grimwood." she told Shaggy and Scooby.

"Someone call the Count. He can handle this." She shot a withering look at Calloway before running inside.

Kneeling next to the bed on which Sibella was lying, she asked, "What are her conditions?"

Ms. Grimwood shook her head and sighed. "We managed to get the dart out of her but she's extremely weak. She needs human blood, as much of it as possible. She has to get it within the next two days or she's…"

Winnie's throat caught and she choked out a sob.

"No Bella," she murmured. "You can't die, you can't. I love you, please don't die. I love you!"

Ms. Grimwood's lips tightened at this declaration, but she said nothing and left Winnie alone. Winnie stayed by Sibella's side all day. There was a clatter at the door as Count Dracula hurried into the room. Winnie didn't even look up at him, just continued to stare at Sibella's pale form.

"Sibella?" Dracula asked uncertainly. Sibella slowly opened her eyes to look at her dad.

"F-father I…" She seemed unable to say anything. "I… I'm s-sorry. I f-found a n-new technique for you daddy. B-but I…" Sibella seemed to be having trouble breathing. "I've been s-sup-p-pressing it b-because you s-said to. I'm s-sorry Father." Sibella's eyes rolled and she fell back into unconsciousness.

"This is your fault, you know," Winnie stated. Dracula looked at her in surprise.

"How is this my fault?" He asked with hard eyes.

"You banned her from blood. Had you let her drink at least animal blood, it would've been fine. But I forced her to drink from me. I made her drink from me so that she could survive. She didn't want to, but I made her so that you couldn't get mad at her. You can't because I am neither animal nor human."

Winnie finally looked up at him with pained eyes. "Why are you doing this to her?"

Dracula surveyed Winnie before answering. "I am the king of vampires, the very first. I'm the one that's supposed to do everything first. My daughter does everything new before I do. How does that make me look?"

Winnie stared at him incredulously. "You took her fangs… because she was doing things before you? You do realize that if the daughter of the first vampire does something before he does, it still means you did it first. Man, you make my fur stand on end! You made your own daughter nearly get killed because you wanted to do everything first. You're nothing more than a giant two-year-old cub!"

Winnie stormed out of the infirmary area, leaving Dracula alone with his thoughts and his daughter. Stroking Sibella's hair, Dracula stared down at his purple-skinned daughter. The words Winnie had spoken to him made his veins burn with anger and a growl escaped his throat.

"This is all your fault, AGAIN!" he roared. Sibella's eyes opened slowly before closing again.

This made Dracula growl louder, picking her up by her throat and slamming her against the wall. Sibella was too weak to scream, or even moan, so a small sigh escaped her lips as she stared at her father with half-closed eyes.

"So what Father?" she murmured softly. "You've done your worst to me. You can't take away anything else. You've taken my will, my faith, my fangs. I don't have anything else worth taking, just leave me alone."

Sibella's eyes began to close again but Dracula banged her head against the wall making her eyes open once more. Slowly, so as not to injure the hole in her chest, Sibella raised her arms and pushed at her father, making him let go. The young vampire fell to the floor and lay there, motionless. Dracula stared down at her and his anger finally got the best of him, it came shooting out of him. He picked up his daughter and began beating her, letting out all of the anger he'd harbored for the past year. Sibella took it, waiting for the moment when he would just simply kill her.

* * *

_**This is not good. Let's see whether or not Sibella will die, shall we? I'm not entirely sure whether or not I want her to die yet.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sigh Decisions, Decisions

* * *

Chapter 9

Winnie was on her way back to the infirmary with two bags of human blood mixed with her own to help Sibella recover, when she heard the sounds of knuckles on skin. Hurrying to the infirmary, she found Count Dracula beating Sibella senseless and Sibella was just waiting, taking the beating and waiting.

_Oh no!_ Winnie thought with shock. _She's waiting for him to kill her!_

Winnie quickly dumped the blood on the bed and jumped onto Dracula's back, smashing her fist into his head. Dracula screamed and let go of Sibella, moving his hands to try and get Winnie off. Winnie quickly jumped off and stood protectively in front of Sibella's form.

"Winnie, please, just let him kill me." Sibella pleaded. "I've got nothing left for him to take but my unlife. Just let me die."

"No," Winnie growled. "I'm not letting him kill you. He has to go through me before he can touch you. And you do have something left Bella. You have me and I'm not letting you go."

Dracula charged at Winnie and the orange-haired werewolf slashed at him with her claws, successfully slicing through the skin of his arm.

"Hey, Drac," Winnie taunted. "You don't seem really sick to me. Was that just a front to go find some vampire whores to fuck?"

Dracula growled and slashed at Winnie with his nails, but the young Lycan dodged and clamped her teeth on his injured arm ripping off more of the dead skin. Dracula roared and backed away. Winnie advanced and dragged her claws through his leg, ripping off giant chunks of skin.

The Count was backing toward the bed and Winnie feared he would splatter the blood. She quickly advanced and pulled on his collar, slamming her fist into his face again and again.

Suddenly the door smashed open and the two combatants turned to see all of the parents and their students filing into the room. Mr. Werewolf was the first to enter, looking around the room.

"Winnie, get away from Mr. Dracula now! We are going home for a bit. You need to find your mate."

Winnie nodded and went over to get the blood before hoisting Sibella over her shoulder.

"Let's go Papa." She said.

Mr. Werewolf scratched his head and glanced between Sibella and Dracula. A look of understanding dawned on his face at the same time that both the Phantom gasped and the Mummy exclaimed, "You beat your own daughter! Right after she was nearly killed?"

Dracula stood and dusted himself off. "She was upstaging me! What was I supposed to do?"

Mr. Werewolf shook his head and growled. "You should have dealt with it the MATURE way and lived with being upstaged by your daughter. Who cares if she's better than you? It just means that you raised her properly. Now you've crushed her spirit and possibly everything else about her. You're not a father… you're nothing more than a sniveling, two-year-old cub! Come along Winnie and bring you friend."

"Girlfriend." Winnie murmured softly, staring levelly at her father.

Mr. Werewolf's eyes widened before he nodded in understanding before shooting a look to Ms. Grimwood, who sighed and also nodded. Winnie followed her father out the door and slung Sibella over her back, carrying the blood bags carefully in her mouth. The two werewolves took off for their pack, in the woods nearby.

* * *

Ok, so Sibella didn't die. Buuuut what's all that fuss with Mr. Werewolf and Ms. Grimwood? Next chapter coming up! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee review xD


	10. Chapter 10

Yaaaay new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Sibella slowly woke up and glanced around. She registered the fact that she was lying on a bed of leaves and moss. She slowly sat up, feeling her head ache softly. Two burly werewolves stood on either side of her and Sibella began to panic.

"Don't be afraid, please." One of them said. "We won't hurt you."

The other werewolf steadied her as she stood and they guided her through the woods. "Mistress Winnie wants to see you." They led Sibella to an over hang of ferns where Winnie was lounging around playing with a butterfly she'd caught.

When she caught sight of Sibella, Winnie quickly squashed the butterfly and made her way to her love.

"Bella, you finally woke up!" she let out a howl of happiness as she embraced Sibella. "You had me worried, I thought your dad had sent you into some weird vampire coma or something. How do you feel?"

Winnie stood back a bit and dismissed the other two wolves. She led Sibella beneath the covering of ferns and they sat down together.

"Winnie, where are we?"

Winnie smiled and spread her hands. "This is the forest my family migrated to because hunters and such were getting rid of our food. That's why we always stay in wolf-form, remember?"

Sibella nodded and relaxed into Winnie's side, sighing. "Wait, how did I get away from my father?"

"I beat him up and my papa let me bring you with us for our family vacation."

Sibella nodded again and looked at Winnie. She felt the bloodlust pop up once more and she leaned over to Winnie, nipping her lip and sucking on it, drinking the blood happily. Winnie moaned and leaned into Sibella and kissed her. Sibella gasped as she felt one of Winnie's hands slide over her body.

She quickly moved back and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know, Win. Does your family feel the same way about homosexuality as Ms. Grimwood?"

Winnie smiled and said, "I found out what was wrong with Ms. Grimwood. Her high-school girlfriend left her to become straight. She was really mad about it and decided that she would give up being bi. How cool is that. So I went out and found her old girlfriend and convinced her to go back to our headmistress because they were both unhappy. And now Ms. Grimwood will let us be together!"

Sibella smiled and hugged Winnie. "You're fangtastic Winnie. You're positively baterrific! I could kiss you right now."

Winnie grinned. "I wouldn't mind that." As Sibella leaned up to kiss her, they both heard a howl.

"Dinnertime." Winnie said with perked ears. She picked Sibella up and began running to the meat pile that the hunters had brought.

"Pick whatever looks good Bella!" Winnie called, snagging a three bluebirds and a salmon. Sibella looked at the pile and saw the other wolves checking it out as well. She picked up a vole, three woodland mice, and a fox. Carrying her meal over to Winnie, Sibella used her nails to slit them open and drink them. Afterwards she still wasn't full so she tore into them with her human teeth, chewing them before taking another bite.

She and Winnie talked about good hunting techniques while they ate. When they were finished, Winnie took Sibella on an expedition through the forest to check on how the city was doing. Sibella's mouth watered at all those humans filled with blood just waiting to be drank. Winnie noticed her wistful look and shook her head, pulling Sibella close and running back to the clan.

Winnie guided Sibella back to the ferns and they cuddled together for a bit. Then Sibella felt the bloodlust crashing over her and she whimpered, feeling the pumping of Winnie's heart coming from the young werewolf in waves. Winnie looked down at her and smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted. Winnie connected their lips as she picked Sibella up.

She began running and came to a shrine where other werewolf couples were already… engaged in their activities. Sibella looked up at Winnie.

"It's mating season," Winnie murmured to her. "Werewolves from all over the world meet up in the big clearing over there and two wolves would howl at the same time to see if they're mates before coming here to consummate it."

"I'd love to be your mate Winnie, shall we see?"

Winnie let loose a howl and Sibella tried to do the same. She let loose her own howl and the sound almost connected to Winnie's. Sibella's shoulders sagged in despair. But then Winnie howled again and more wolves howled, none of their howls coming close to hers.

"See Bella, You are my mate."

Sibella giggled and the werewolf smiled, connecting their lips on the highest point of the shrine. The two girls explored each others' bodies gently, taking their time to become familiar with each other. Sibella couldn't count how many times Winnie made her moan that night, her screams mixing with those of Winnie to create their own unique mating call. Feeling Winnie's teeth and tongue on her body and hearing Winnie's moans and screams made Sibella feel more alive than she ever had. Sibella curled into Winnie's side when they were finished and Winnie curled around her protectively, the two falling asleep together.

* * *

Aww, they made their relationship official and now Ms. Grimwood can't get mad at them for cuddling and such under her roof. Please review! And, um, if you WANT me to add in the unedited version of this chapter tell me. If you Don't tell me before i get too many reviews saying they do.


	11. Chapter 11

Yaaaay new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Sibella woke under a sheath of green sunlight. She slowly sat up and looked around seeing Winnie just waking up beside her. "Winnie, last night, did we…?"

Winnie stood on all fours and stretched. "Yes Bella, we did and you were amazing."

Sibella ducked her head at the praise. "Thank you Win." She murmured.

The two slowly made their way back to the main clearing of the clan and Sibella looked around. Everyone was staring at her and she wondered what was wrong.

"Winnie is there something wrong with me?"

"Bella, you are now a vampire-werewolf."

Winnie led Sibella over to the drinking hole and Sibella saw herself covered in sleek purple fur from neck to toes. Sibella glanced up at Winnie and smiled.

"My heart doesn't beat but I'm covered in fur. I love you Winnie!"

Sibella pulled Winnie into a hug and the two shared a short kiss before Winnie's dad walked over to them. He had another werewolf by his side and Sibella recognized her as Winnie's mother.

"I'm glad you two are happy," She said in her low growl. "We're very proud that you've found your mate Winnie. Don't lose her."

Winnie nodded and gave both of her parents a hug before taking Sibella over to the breakfast meat. The two tore into the meat and Sibella was delighted to know that she had new fangs, though smaller than her old ones. She and Winnie went for a walk and sat under the shade of a tree. Winnie pointed out different parts of the city below.

"Tanya's dresses where I'm getting my Prom dress… Andy's video games… my brothers love that place… Mike's deli where we get the best and bloodiest meat… Oh and my favorite, Whitney's bakery, she gives out the best blood and meat filled donuts. She loves us… and Lucretia's warehouse where…"

Sibella stared at the bakery and the deli, wanting nothing more than to go down and drink the blood from the meat. She shot a glance at Winnie and felt the bloodlust crash over her and it was uncontrollable. She pounced onto Winnie and sank her fangs into the werewolf's body while reaching down…

"Bella! What are you doing?" Winnie caught a glance at Sibella's eyes and saw that they were red. "Bloodlust!" Winnie hissed. "And here I was, talking about blood like it was no big deal. Bells you should've told me!"

Winnie quickly pushed Sibella off of her. Sibella rolled away and Winnie stood on all four feet.

She looked at Sibella and saw the red fading from her eyes. "Winnie… I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?"

Winnie took a step toward her love but Sibella shied away. "Bella what's wrong?"

"I-I…" Sibella glanced at Winnie with a pained expression. "I have to find my father." Sibella turned into a bat and began flying away.

"Bella, wait!" Winnie stared after her, wondering how she could be so confused.

* * *

O.O WTF! What the heck is up with Sibella? Sorry you have to wait to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Yaaaay new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

Sibella flapped as quickly as possible to her father's castle in Romania. She flew in through the window and began looking around for him. She knew he was here, she could sense it. Her senses led her to his bedroom and she slipped through the door.

"Father I-." Sibella stopped at the sight before her. Her father was with another vampire on the bed.

Sibella turned and fled the room. She didn't know where she would run to but as far away from there as possible. A hand grabbed her before she had even gotten out of the castle. She turned and saw her father standing tall and naked behind her. Sibella wrenched her am from his grip and began backing away, trembling.

"Father, I was just leaving. I'll get out of your hair right now."

She turned to run once more but Dracula pulled her to him. "Why the rush, Sibella dear?"

Sibella could smell the liquor in his breath and shuddered as the last time he was drunk and she was alone in the house with him came flashing back to her.

"Why not stay awhile, have something to drink, eat a bit, and then maybe join me in bed?"

Sibella tried to pry herself from his grip, but found it useless. "A-actually Father I was thinking perhaps I could go to my room and lie down for a bit. I'm quite tired. I just had a long trip, you know?"

Sibella's heart was tightening with every second. Her father had a wonderful body and when his hair wasn't greased back it looked great but she really didn't want to go through this again. Dracula stared down at her for a moment before nodding and giving her a pat in the direction of her room.

"Go ahead dear, have a good night." Sibella hurried to her room and locked the door, breathing a sigh of relief and flopping onto her bed.

_I'll ask him tomorrow when he's sober._ She thought firmly. _For now, I should sleep._

Sibella rolled over and stared out the window in the direction of the forest and wondering how Winnie was. As she began dozing off, Sibella began seeing bats flying around her head and they all resembled her father. She sighed and turned toward the window, not registering the big black bat coming toward her until it was too late and it was already through her window.

It turned into her father and he slammed and locked the window. Sibella sat bolt upright in the bed and began trembling. He was still naked and he was leering at her. "You know, you shouldn't have stayed with those werewolves. They aren't good for you. But I'll get that fur off of you in no time."

He raised a clawed hand and made to grab her. Sibella deftly dodged it and bolted for the door, trying to open it and run. _Damn! I locked it!_ She didn't have enough time to break it and she felt her father bearing down on her.

As she was thrown onto the bed, Sibella screamed out for help. She had a chance to call out for help one more time before her mouth was busy.

* * *

Honest, couldn't resist making another thing wrong with Drac so here it is. Anyway, don't worry things get better. ish. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Yaaaay new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Winnie knew exactly where Sibella was heading: Romania, to her father's castle.

Winnie took a few minutes to tell her parents where she was going before taking off for the castle. She was getting close when she heard a scream. The young werewolf stopped and listened. It was a scream of both pain and pleasure and she had heard it only once before a year ago. The flashback came to Winnie in horrifyingly clear pictures.

_She was in the castle with Sibella on winter vacation. Sibella wanted someone there since her mom wasn't there anymore. During many nights of the break, Winnie kept hearing screams of pain. On the last night of the break before they were due back at Ms. Grimwood's, she went exploring to find the source of the screaming. It led her to Sibella's room and she peeked through the door. What she saw nearly made her vomit. _

_She couldn't believe Count Dracula would do such a thing to his own daughter and that Sibella would sit there and take it. Winnie noticed the tears running down her friend's face and the pained face she had on. Every time Count Dracula moved in a certain way and moaned, Sibella would scream louder and louder, pleading with him to stop. The count would slap her and tell her to scream louder. Whenever Sibella refused, the Count moved in that certain motion and made her scream louder. The way the count moved reminded Winnie of riding a horse. Winnie could only watch, going through the pain with her friend. Once or twice Sibella glanced over at Winnie and the tears came even harder. _

_The next day, Sibella was holding her stomach and Ms. Grimwood asked her if she wanted some ale to settle it down. Sibella refused and went to her room. Winnie followed and Sibella asked her to make the pain stop. It was hurting her and she wanted Winnie to make it stop. Winnie told her she didn't know how and Sibella began to sob. Later on she vomited during dinner and clutched her stomach, screaming in pain. Count Dracula took her to the doctor and Winnie didn't see Sibella for another three days._

Winnie pulled out of the flashback and took off at full speed for a castle, this time intending to prevent the flashback from becoming déjà vu. She climbed the wall to Sibella's room and saw the same scene as before. She crashed through the window and slammed her shoulder into Dracula. He flew across the room and smacked into the wall.

Winnie turned to Sibella and saw her love clutching her stomach once more. "Bella?"

"Winnie, it hurts." Sibella moaned. "Please Winnie, make it stop, make it stop!"

"Bella, please calm down. I need to-."

Sibella began moaning in pain and leaned over clutching at her stomach harder. "Winnie make it STOP! It HURTS! Please Winnie make it **_STOP_**!" Sibella's eyes widened and she leaned over the side of the bed, vomiting. "P-Please Winnie, **_PLEASE_**!"

"Bella I don't know how to make it stop. We have to get you to a doctor. Please-."

Sibella began to sob and Winnie picked her up. Sibella kept pleading with her to make it stop as Winnie jumped out the window and ran into town. Winnie knew the people of the town didn't like vampires, but the doctor had no choice but to help Sibella. As Winnie ran through the streets she began yelling for help. She knew the people of Romania weren't familiar with werewolves so she continued to shout for help.

Finally she laid Sibella out in the middle of the street and grabbed a nearby man. "Please, I know she's a vampire but she needs help. Please help me."

The man looked past her to Sibella, clutching her stomach on the ground. "Sibella? Oh no, Sibella!"

He began shouting for other people, telling them Sibella was hurt. People began flooding the streets at the name and Winnie watched as people crowded around the sobbing vampire. Winnie heard whispers of _Oh dear_ and _Her father's done it again._

Winnie couldn't believe it: these people despised vampires but loved Sibella. A few maidens came forward and began cleaning Sibella off and the young vampire sniffed her thanks. A man in the crowd came forth and began examining her.

Everyone watched as he checked her over for injury and they cheered when he proclaimed she would be fine.

Winnie sank to the ground beside Sibella in relief. Someone screamed and the men began advancing with sharp knives, probably thinking she was an actual wolf.

"Wait, please! Don't hurt me!" Winnie pleaded.

Everyone stopped and Sibella slowly sat up, embracing Winnie.

"Thank you for saving me," she said, renewed sobs shaking her body. "I was trying to figure out how long until I was able to control the bloodlust, but he was drunk and I accidentally walked in on him and another vampire and he… he…"

Sibella cried into Winnie's chest and Winnie stroked her hair. "I know Bella, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

She looked around at the townsfolk. "Does anyone know how long bloodlust lasts?" she asked quietly.

"About four years. On the birthday of their fourth year of bloodlust they are somehow able to control it." Someone said form the crowd.

Winnie nodded in thanks and looked down at Sibella. "Would you like to go back to the forest with me Bella?" she asked.

Sibella nodded and slowly stood up. She swayed on her feet and pitched forward. Eight pairs of hands and one set of paws caught her and held her up. Winnie smiled and nodded her thanks to the gentlemen and they touched their hats. She picked Sibella up and cradled her to her chest. Winnie turned toward the woods, but stopped.

"Why do all of you love Sibella, but hate other vampires?" she asked.

"Because, Sibella's mother did a lot for us before she married count Dracula. When she had the baby, count Dracula wanted her to get rid of it, but she brought the young child down here and we all welcomed it. She made us promise we would take care of her if she couldn't and that's what we've been doing.

"Sibella came down here to get her blood and she came down here when her mother went shopping. The most often she's been down here was after her mother left and her father was beating her and doing terrible things to her. So, we took care of her. Now it's your turn."

Winnie nodded and took off running for the forest. She laid Sibella on a patch of moss and cupped water in her paws before splashing it onto the vampire's face. Sibella slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

A few of the powerful werewolves were looking down at her in worry. "We need to keep her away from him," one of the muttered worriedly.

Winnie nodded and curled up beside her mate. "Don't worry Bella," she said nuzzling Sibella's side. "We'll protect you. You're part of the family now. He won't come anywhere near you. And neither will Colonel Calloway. Get some sleep for now, alright?"

Sibella nodded and Winnie dismissed the other wolves. She kept watch for awhile before snuggling next Sibella and falling asleep with her.

* * *

Yaaaay! Winnie saved Sibella! What happens next? Find out!


	14. Chapter 14

Yaaaay new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

The next day, Sibella and Winnie went to the city to buy new clothes. Winnie took Sibella to Lucretia's warehouse, where the werewolves could dig around for clothes all they wanted for no charge. Winnie showed Sibella the different places different types of clothes were stored and soon the two were digging through clothes, trying to find something that suited their tastes. Sibella found multiple miniskirts, tank tops and combat boots. She even managed to snag a few chokers and a watch from the jewelry section.

Winnie glanced at her in confusion. "I didn't know you wore miniskirts so often. Actually, I didn't know you wore any of this at all."

Sibella shrugged and replied, "I don't know, Win. When I drank from you, something inside of me changed and I decided on miniskirts instead of baggy jeans. I don't know what happened."

Winnie nodded and snagged some dresses, much shorter than her normal ones. When they were finished in the regular clothes section, the two girls moved to the underclothes section. Sibella eyed the lingerie tastefully and picked out quite a few items in purple, modeling them for Winnie. The werewolf agreed that they did look hot on her and so Sibella picked out a few before the two girls finally moved to Winterwear.

Sibella's coat resembled that of a newborn cub and it wasn't thick enough to last the winter. Sibella didn't want anything with fur and decided to go with a cotton trench coat that looked really good on her. She and Winnie thanked Lucretia and carried their bundles home.

Sibella got the bags they would need to carry the clothing to Ms. Grimwood's and then Winnie took her hunting for blood. Sibella stocked up on blood and Mr. Werewolf escorted both her and Winnie back to Ms. Grimwood's. Sibella took her clothes to Winnie's room and put one of the outfits on. She accompanied Winnie down to the living room and they cuddled together in front of the TV. A werewolf-vampire horror film came on and they both began criticizing the effects of the monsters.

"See, this is why they should use real monsters to play these parts." Winnie snorted. "Then they might actually be correct. Silver can't kill me and sunlight doesn't hurt you at all."

Sibella moaned beside her and Winnie glanced at her worriedly. Sibella was holding her stomach and she was turning green. Winnie picked her up and took her to the bathroom so she could vomit. Sibella was trembling as she clutched her stomach.

"Winnie, I don't feel well at all." Sibella moaned. "My stomach feels like it's trying to eat me."

Winnie knelt beside her and stroked her hair. "Don't worry Bella." She cooed. "It's going to be ok, alright? You're going to be ok. Come on, let's go to my room so you can lay down and just relax."

Sibella used Winnie to stand up and they walked to Winnie's room to lie down. Sibella fell asleep almost immediately upon hitting the pillow and Winnie stroked her hair. While Winnie was looking through some books, waiting for Sibella to wake up, she heard Sibella whimper. She thought it was a normal dream thing, but when Sibella began crying out her name, Winnie turned to her.

The young vampire was thrashing on the bed, screaming. "Winnie!" Sibella cried with her eyes tightly shut. "Winnie help me! He's coming! He wants to get me! Winnie help!"

Winnie rushed over and began stroking Sibella's hair and cooing soft words in her ears to calm her down. Sibella's thrashing soon calmed to just small twitches and her screaming went down to soft moans and sobs. Winnie continued to stroke her hair and thought a while about what could be wrong with her mate. Sibella's eyes flew open and she clutched at Winnie, crying.

"He… he… he…" She could say no more than that, she was distressed beyond comfort right now. Winnie could only hold her and whisper that it was ok.

Finally, Sibella fell back into slumber and Winnie got dressed, going to the living room to find the others. She saw the other three girls, the two coaches, and Ms. Grimwood having dinner and decided it would be best to bring it up now. She walked in and cleared her throat. Everyone turned to her and Winnie began speaking.

"Guys, Sibella is in a monster position right now. She's scared, and one person can't comfort her. I need your help to make her the old Sibella. The Sibella before her mom left her to fend for herself against that monster of a father. Can you guys help me?"

Phanty jumped into the air and did a somersault giggling happily. "Well of course we'll help get Sibella back. She's not Sibella if she doesn't have the will she used with Revolta. We need to get her back to the free-spirited mare she once was. What do y'all say?"

Elsa high-fived Phanty and Tanis cheered. Winnie let loose a howl into the house and Scooby joined her. Shaggy and Ms. Grimwood nodded in agreement with the girls. When they had all made their different plans on how to help Sibella, Winnie trotted back to her room to check on Sibella.

The purple vampire was sitting up in bed, hugging her stomach with a pained expression. "Winnie, he made me… get something inside of me burned so I didn't get pregnant… but it hurts. Winnie, what do I do?"

Winnie sat next to her and patted her belly softly. Sibella's eyes rolled as she screamed in pain and Winnie quickly withdrew her paw.

"You're not pregnant, just feeling the effects of being so because your body still doesn't know how to deal with what happened. It should pass within three days' time." Winnie scooted closer to her. "In the meantime, would you like to play some slimeball?"

Sibella looked up at her in confusion but nodded nonetheless. Winnie stood and offered a paw that Sibella took warmly. The young vampire stood and swayed for a moment before steadying herself and walking with Winnie out to the dining room. She slowly ate her food taking care to drink her blood slowly enough not to make herself nauseous when she stood. Winnie and Elsa got the equipment and Tanis gathered the slime, while Phanty and Scooby helped Sibella outside. Winnie and Elsa were captains of teams. Scooby and Sibella were on Winnie's team and Phanty and Tanis were on Elsa's.

As the game started off, Sibella was very tentative about it, not wanting to get shot with slime, but Winnie and the others were happy to see her go through a change as the game went on. Part of the old fire returned to her eyes and she seemed to be getting into it more, even smiling when Winnie got a face full of slime from Elsa. While the girls were cleaning up, Elsa and Phanty were joking around and Sibella chuckled at Phanty's attempt to scare the electropagan. As they headed inside, the other four girls let Sibella go ahead of them.

"Thanks guys," Winnie told them. "That was howlerrific. If we keep this up, she'll be the old Sibella in no time."

Elsa, Phanty and Tanis gave her a thumbs-up and they all headed their separate ways for bed. Winnie watched as Elsa and Phanty shared a small kiss before going to sleep. She smiled and moved toward the living room.

She saw Ms. Grimwood's new girlfriend sitting in one of the chairs reading a book and looked her over. She was something of a hunchback, but just like Ms. Grimwood she wasn't much of one. Her hump wasn't all that defined and she shrouded it with an overcoat anyway. She had sleek black hair and somewhat pretty features and Winnie was happy that she took Ms. Grimwood back. The young werewolf moved on to her own bedroom, wishing Ms. Grimwood good night in the kitchen.

"Wait Winnie," Winnie backtracked to the kitchen and saw Ms. Grimwood holding out a pan of meat and blood donuts. "I got the recipe from Ms. Whitney over in the bakery so that you could give them to Sibella to help her feel better."

Winnie grinned. "Thanks Ms. Grimwood!" Winnie said, carefully taking the pan from her.

"It is I who should be thanking you, young werewolf. Have a good night now,"

Winnie smiled at her headmistress and carried the tray upstairs. She found Sibella lying on her bed upstairs, stripped of her clothing and just leaving her fur out. Winnie set the pan down and offered a donut to the lounging vampire. Sibella carefully took it and bit into it. She moaned softly and devoured the rest before reaching for the pan.

Winnie chuckled as she took another one and began munching it. "You're pretty hungry tonight." She remarked as Sibella reached over and took a third.

The vampire shrugged and lay back down not wanting anymore. Winnie lay next to her and Sibella glanced at her. Feeling the bloodlust crash over her, Sibella moved slightly away from Winnie so she wouldn't be too tempted and Winnie seemed to understand.

"Do you feel any better Bella," she asked softly.

Sibella nodded slowly as her eyes began to droop. She cuddled into Winnie's side, forgetting the bloodlust and just wanting the comfort of her girlfriend's warm fur. "Winnie?"

Winnie glanced down at Sibella to see her nearly asleep. "Yes Bells?"

Sibella yawned widely and snuggled further into Winnie. "I love you." Sibella said.

Winnie smiled and replied, "I love you too Bella."

* * *

Aww that's so sweet, the girls are trying to get Sibella bak! the old Sibella.


	15. Chapter 15

Yaaaay new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

Sibella woke up feeling nauseous and hurried to the bathroom to vomit before going to lay down with Winnie once more. She heard a strange sound and looked over at Winnie. The young werewolf had a smile on her face and, if Sibella wasn't mistaken, she was… _purring_? Sibella smiled to think that the hardmuscled, funloving but tough, alpha female werewolf of her pack was PURRING.

_She'll get a kick out of it when I tell her._ Sibella though happily as she lay down to go to sleep again.

Just as she was lying down, the gong sounded for all of the girls to wake up. Sibella briefly thought about ignoring it, but today Mr. Nimble was the checking guard and if he found them both still asleep, they would be in trouble. Sibella sighed and shook Winnie awake. The werewolf groaned and looked up at her.

Sibella leaned down and snagged a swift kiss before climbing out of bed and walking to the closet, beginning to rifle through it. Her clothes were on one side of the closet and Winnie's were on the other.

Sibella moved about multiple miniskirts and found a nice striped pattern of purple and orange. She slipped into it and pulled out a tank top to match. She decided against wearing any underclothes for the moment because she wanted to see Winnie's reaction. She heard Winnie turn on some half-fast half-slow music and decided to model it in a different way than was traditional. Swaying her hips to the music, Sibella began approaching the bed where Winnie was sitting. Winnie seemed transfixed by her appearance and when Sibella knelt in front of her, she smiled goofily and drew the vampire into a swift kiss.

"Bella, you know you look hot when you do that. Why do you tease me so?"

Sibella smiled and leaned her head against Winnie's knees. "Because it's mating season Winnie. One mate is supposed to appear as appealing as possible to the other and I want to be that mate. Mm so please, just play along with me?"

Winnie nodded and got up to go get dressed. Sibella moved over to the dresser and began brushing her hair.

She was nearly finished when she felt two arms encircle her waist and a nose nuzzled her neck before teeth began nipping at her skin. Sibella moaned and turned her head slightly to see Winnie sucking on the base of her throat.

"Win, what… are you… doing?" Sibella breathed.

Winnie moaned as she continued to suck on Sibella's neck and Sibella sighed at the feel of it. She stood and felt the lust wash over her and she pushed Winnie against the wall. Kissing her smoothly, Sibella's hands roamed the toned body and moaned softly. Winnie wasn't putting up much of a struggle to stop her, but both girls jumped away from each other when the door opened. Mr. Nimble stood in the doorway, eyeing the two girls suspiciously. He slowly closed the door and Sibella turned to Winnie with a smile.

They hurried to finish getting ready and went down to breakfast. Sibella looked at her hands and saw small claws on her fingertips. She decided to test them out and snagged a nearby moldy bagel. The claws were just long enough for her to get it and she dropped it onto her plate. Slicing into it with the claws, Sibella tore chunks out of it and began eating. A vision flashed into her head about eating Winnie but she quickly pushed that aside.

When classes ended, Shaggy and Scooby told the girls that the Colonel had scheduled the match for the following day at two o'clock. Sibella and Winnie continued practicing spiking and blocking while Tanis did some warm-up exercises and Elsa and Phanty discussed techniques to help them win.

While the two coaches had their backs turned to watch matches, still small and green but even feistier, set the bushes aflame, Sibella and Winnie began doing pushups with one hand and holding hands with their spare ones. Sibella smiled at Winnie and they began going faster. When they felt they had done enough pushups, the two began lifting their separate weights.

When everyone was finished their exercises, Shaggy and Scooby said they were free to do whatever type of training they thought they would need. Sibella knew exactly which type of training she would need and it had nothing to do with volleyball. The young vampire shook her head in shock.

_Why am I having these thoughts?_ She asked herself. _I've never had them before. And this feeling, I've never encountered it. Perhaps this is lust. It cannot possibly that bad though, could it?_

Sibella decided to put the problem off for a different time and began practicing blocking and spiking with Winnie once more. They would block it from the other or they would spike it over the net.

Sibella grew tired and sat down to take a break and felt her stomach grumble. She went into the leafless woods, looking for something to eat. She jumped up and caught a crow between her teeth, crunching on it for awhile before heading back to the volleyball court. Everyone was heading inside to go to dinner and Sibella joined them. During dinner, she didn't eat much and she felt nauseous.

When she and Winnie returned to their room, she collapsed on the bed and felt drowsy. When Winnie sat next to her and began stroking her hair, Sibella felt the lust once more. She pulled Winnie to her and kissed her passionately, wanting to sate this hunger in her lower body. Winnie moaned, but pulled away. Sibella looked after her, hurt that she didn't want her.

"Win?" Sibella couldn't put her finger on why, but tears began pooling in her eyes. "Winnie, what did I do wrong?"

Winnie slid off the bed and walked a few paces away before sitting down and facing her. "You can't control it Bella. Something bad could happen."

Sibella felt tears sliding over her cheeks and she turned to face the wall, crying softly. Winnie walked over and began rubbing her back.

"I need it Win." Sibella sniffed. "I have to have it. I can't control what it does to me and it's eating away because vampires are supposed to feel like this. I have an actual reason now but I still can't because I made my mate afraid to. It hurts Winnie. I just want to stop the hunger."

"Bella your birthday is in two days. You'll be able to control it then. How about we make love again then just to make sure you can control it? And it would be my extra special birthday present to you."

Sibella sniffed again and slowly rolled over to face her. "Promise?" she sniffed.

Winnie grinned at her. "Promise."

Sibella smiled and snuggled into Winnie's fur, wanting at least the warmth of her lover. The two fell asleep dreaming of trophies and victory.

* * *

Too dangerous? Oh well let's see what happens tomorrow. Please Review! ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Yaaaay new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

Winnie woke up alone in bed. She looked around and saw Sibella staring out the window at the forest, completely naked and standing firm against the slight wind. Winnie slowly got out of bed and rushed her, attempting to slip her arms around Sibella's waist. Sibella deftly ducked out of the embrace and did a small twirl that dropped her right next to the closet. She opened it and chose an outfit complete with sports bra and regular underwear. This time she wore a muscle shirt and baggy jeans so that her skirt wouldn't ride up on the field. Winnie attempted to snuggle her again, but again Sibella eluded her and stood in front of the mirror to comb through her hair. Winnie tried one last time, but once again Sibella slipped away and out the door. Winnie stared after her and wondered what that whole ordeal had been about. Shrugging it off, she hurried to get dressed and went downstairs to the breakfast table. Sitting next to Sibella, Winnie pulled the plate of burnt bacon towards her.

"What was that upstairs about?" Winnie asked softly.

Sibella shrugged. "I think it was a mood swing. I was angry at you for not letting me have my way with you, but now I'm fine."

Winnie shrugged and chomped down on her bacon. After classes were over, the girls headed out to the court. Winnie held the poles in place while Sibella buried them in the ground so that Legs could reknit the net. The octopus butler went around the field and drew the boundary lines. Soon after, the Calloway Cadets arrived and took their place on their side of the net. Colonel Calloway, though looking a bit sullen, reminded his cadets to play fair. Sibella glared at the cadets, reminding them what she would do if they didn't play fair.

Everyone took their positions and Elsa served the ball. Scooby was the referee since Scrappy was still in prison for his soul-stealing stunt. He watched carefully as the ball went back and forth. This game, the Calloway Cadets were the ones messing up constantly. With Shaggy and Scooby's help, the girls had strengthened their skills. The cadets and the ghouls were constantly tied with each other. Near the end, Winnie began coughing violently. Sibella glanced over at her worried and asked her if she was alright.

"Just a cough," Winnie told her. "must be some weird dust in the air. I'll be fine."

Sibella continued to look over at her periodically to make sure she was alright, but Winnie suppressed the coughs. As she was about to spike the winning hit, Winnie began coughing once more. Sibella jumped up to spike the ball over the net, nailing Miguel in the head, before rushing to Winnie and looking her over.

She smelled something odd and sniffed the air. Sibella gasped to find that vampire venom was in the air; Winnie was deathly allergic to it. Sibella sighed and got ready to administer the only cure for it, the saliva of a vampire. She sank her teeth into Winnie's shoulder and pushed as much of her saliva into the wound as she could. Winnie's pallor got a bit better with each second, but the more she tasted Winnie's blood, the more Sibella wanted to drain her mate.

Finally, Sibella wrenched her teeth from Winnie's skin and took off for the trees. As she neared the trees, Sibella heard the bell for the end of the game ring. She didn't care who won; she just needed to get away from there. She headed deep into the woods, deeper than they were allowed to go. She curled up on a tree branch close to the ground but out of reach of anything that could jump and drifted into sleep.

Winnie got up to go after her, but Tug called her back. "Okay, next person to score wins the game."

Winnie nodded and Phanty served the ball. As the ball went back and forth, Winnie got more and more anxious. She saw Sibella disappear into the trees and decided to end this. As Phanty spiked the ball, Tug sent it back. Elsa lifted Tanis so she could send the ball back over but Grunt returned it. As the ball went into the air, Winnie jumped up and spiked it over the net. It bounced from Miguel's head, to Jamal's head, to Tug's head and landed just inside the boundary line.

As soon as she heard the bell ending the game sound, Winnie began sprinting for the trees. She walked around for hours calling out Sibella's name. She even dared to walk deeper than she was supposed to. She hoped Sibella wasn't in that part of the woods because of the creatures even more dangerous than themselves. Winnie climbed a high tree and tried looking around, but her mate was nowhere to be seen. Sighing in defeat, Winnie slid down and began heading back to the school.

Sibella woke suddenly from a noise in the bushes. She slowly climbed down and looked into the bushes. It didn't look any different than it was supposed to: creepy crawlers all over it, rotting leaves, yellow eyes staring at her hungrily… wait, huh? Sibella stared into the eyes and they moved just slightly.

"Hello?" she asked uncertainly.

The eyes began moving toward her, a soft growling began to get louder as the eyes got closer. Sibella backed away as a shape somewhat similar to a werewolf, but more animal than human, began forming out of the bushes. It had long, torn ears and a snout about the same length. Sharp yellow fangs protruded from it's mouth and Sibella could see that it was covered in thick, bristly fur. The tail was long and thin, but it was hairy and covered in spikes. As the thing got closer, Sibella stared up at it, it was at least two and a half feet taller than she was. The thing leaned its face close to hers and Sibella could smell its rancid breath against her face.

It glared into her eyes and growled one small word. "Food."

* * *

I like rats, but only if they're smaller than I am. Poor Bella. What next? Please review and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Yaaaay new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

Winnie heard a scream from deep within the forest and turned toward the sound.

"Sibella!" she snarled, dropping onto all fours and taking off as fast as she could toward the scream. She came to a clearing, where Sibella stood against a tree staring up at a giant… _rat_? _Man, Ms. Grimwood really knows how to breed._ Winnie thought.

She glanced at Sibella and saw no fear on her face at all. In fact, Sibella even dared to look the thing in the eyes. As the rat bent to pounce on her, Winnie began running toward it, yelling for Sibella to get away. Sibella just stood there staring at the rat and waited for it to pounce. As it jumped toward her, Sibella jumped into the air and landed on its back. The rat began twisting and turning, trying to bite her and get her off its back. Sibella bit down into its neck and began drinking it. As Winnie watched, the rat continued to bang itself into trees, but Sibella clung on tightly. Soon the creature's struggles grew weaker and it finally fell to the ground.

Sibella continued sucking it, wanting every drop of blood it had and when she was finished, she stood and looked around. Winnie could see that she had blood dripping slowly down her chin onto her chest fur. She also saw that the young vampire's eyes were red with thirst. Sibella took a few steps toward Winnie, growling softly in her throat, ready to pounce.

Winnie's heart stopped for a second before she turned and ran. She ran on two legs, but heard something chasing her quickly. Whatever it was started gaining on her and so Winnie dropped onto all four legs. She stretched her legs out to go even faster and burst through bushes and other such things to get away. She was going so fast that she didn't see the branch on the ground and Winnie went sprawling into a tree. She moaned when she heard something crack slightly and knelt to check her left wrist. She couldn't determine how hurt it was because whatever had been chasing her still was.

Winnie continued running on her three good paws and burst out of the trees. She wasn't safe yet, she took off across the stretch of land for the front door and she could hear the thing breathing behind her. With her last burst of speed, Winnie sprang forward, opened the door and slammed it behind her. Whatever had been chasing her slammed into it and whimpered before running away. Winnie knew for a fact that it hadn't been Sibella that had chased her.

She sank to the floor and began examining her paw, deducing that it was merely sprained and would be fully healed by morning. Ms. Grimwood and Mr. Grub came out to see what all the noise was about and were surprised to see Winnie—battered, torn and bleeding slightly—sitting, completely out of breath, in front of the door.

"What happened?" they both asked.

Winnie explained about Sibella and the giant rat and continued on to tell them about something in the woods chasing her.

"Winnie you know you aren't supposed to go that deep into the woods." Ms. Grimwood scolded her. "You could've been hurt or even worse. And you can't be sure it wasn't Sibella chasing you. You should have run the instant she started drinking from my ratosaurus."

Ms. Grimwood told Winnie to hurry up to bed and went about calling count Dracula. Winnie hurried up the stairs and into her room, catching sight of Sibella asleep on the bed. She roughly shook the young hybrid awake and stared down at her. Sibella's eyes were still partially red, but it was fading and being replaced by sleepiness.

"Winnie," Sibella whined. "What is it?"

"Why were you so deep in the forest?" Winnie demanded, placing her hands on her hips. The amount of blood she drank must've been making Sibella a little too tired, because she was drifting off to sleep again.

"To stop myself from drinking anymore of you." Sibella said with a yawn.

Winnie muttered a soft, "oh." She slid out of her battered clothing and into bed with Sibella, softly stroking her hair before dozing into sleep, thinking about what she would do for Sibella's birthday tomorrow.

* * *

Ok, so running and birthdays tomorrow. This oughtta be fun. .-. Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Yaaaay new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

Sibella woke up to a blissfully cloudy morning with the promise of rain later on in the day. She jumped out of bed and bounded over to the closet to pick herself something to wear.

"Today is going to be fangtastic!" she hissed softly, so as not to wake Winnie. "I get to do my rainstorm tradition."

She switched on the stereo and put on a bra and some panties, just before her favorite song (Kidnap My Monster-sized Heart) came on. She began dancing to it, swaying her hips and tossing her hands above her head. Chuckling, Sibella continued dancing. She stopped momentarily when she felt someone dancing with her, but continued when she realized it was Winnie. The werewolf twirled over to the closet and got on some underclothes before returning to sway with her girlfriend. They danced to every song on the CD, not noticing their audience.

Ms. Grimwood, Shaggy, Scooby and the other girls came up to wish Sibella a happy birthday and give her a surprise and were surprised themselves to see the two girls dancing.

At the end of the last song on the CD, Winnie twirled Sibella out, pulled her back in and dipped her low, kissing her deeply. Sibella replied in kind, caressing Winnie's cheek as they continued to kiss. When they pulled away, Winnie set Sibella on her feet and Sibella smiled at her. She was leaning up to kiss her again when they both heard the cheers form the doorway.

Glancing back, they ducked their heads in embarrassment at being caught. Winnie sat like a dog and Sibella mimicked the motion, playing with Winnie's furry tail.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Winnie mumbled.

"We came to wish Sibella a happy birthday!" Tanis said, jumping up and down excitedly. "That was shockin'!" Elsa told them.

Phanty giggled and threw her hands above her head, doing a twirl of her own. "Yeah, it was positively transparent!"

Sibella stood and hugged Tanis and Scooby as Ms. Grimwood and Shaggy came forward and presented a cupcake with a bat-shaped candle on top of it. Sibella squealed and rushed forward, pausing for a second to make her wish before softly blowing out the candle and taking a bite out of it.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Spiderleg and bat skin." Shaggy replied. "I made it myself."

Sibella hurriedly spat the cupcake out the window and turned to Shaggy in horror. "I can't eat that." She said dejectedly. "I can't eat bat." Sibella hung her head with a sigh. "Sorry Shaggy, you probably worked hard on it."

"No, actually, I worked hard on the first ones but Scooby ate them so I had to hurry up and buy them. Sorry I guess I should've checked to see if you could eat it first." Sibella smiled halfheartedly.

"Well," Ms. Grimwood interrupted. "We'll have a vampire edible cake ready for you tonight at your birthday party. I've invited many monsters from other schools since it's your Scary Sixteen party. Have fun until sundown. Then the scaring begins."

Shaggy and Scooby gulped and began stuttering questions to Ms. Grimwood about the monsters from other schools as everyone began leaving. Winnie smiled at Sibella and the two got dressed before heading outside to hunt. Sibella was positively jubilant that she no longer had uncontrollable bloodlust. Winnie told her to wait until that night to make sure and Sibella grinned sensually at her.

As they neared the forest, Sibella spotted some vultures a few feet into the trees. She slowly began creeping forward, eager to catch her favorite snack. Stalking forward on the ground, Sibella climbed silently up a tree and raised her tail to pounce. Just as she jumped, the vultures caught sight of her and took flight. Sibella caught one in her teeth and her claws nailed another. Falling back to the ground, Sibella pulled up like she did with Winnie and felt the wings extend from her arms. She flapped safely to the ground and offered the vulture in her hands to Winnie. The werewolf shook her head and pointed to some foxes sniffing the bushes hopefully nearby.

Winnie slowly began stalking forward just as Sibella had done, and hid in some bushes near the foxes to hide her fur. She burst out of the branches and her strong paw got one of the foxes in the back, breaking its spine and killing it instantly. Winnie turned to the other fox to see it bristling, snarling at her.

It began to grow, its fur darkening to more of a dark burgundy color as its snout shortened to something more cat-like. The growling turned to hissing and the cat-creature bore down on Winnie, glaring maliciously. As Winnie went into defensive mode, she heard hurried footsteps behind her. She turned just in time to see a purple blur racing toward the creature: Sibella was going to attack it!

"Bella, NO!" Winnie screamed.

Sibella collided with the creature and they both went rolling over each other. Winnie raced after them and found the creature thrashing around trying to dislodge Sibella from its back.

She clung on with her stubby claws and cried out, "Winnie! Run! Go find someplace safe!" She was clinging to the cat to give Winnie time to run to safety. Winnie had other ideas and joined Sibella in the fight, ramming into its chest a knocking it backwards. Winnie looked up to check on how Sibella was doing and found her barely able to cling on because her claws were still those of a cub.

As the thrashing became more violent, Winnie clung more tightly and dug her claws in as fast as possible. She saw Sibella fly off over the treetops and felt dread filling her stomach, sure her mate would be speared by one of the treetops. Winnie began tearing into the thing's fur and ripping off chunks of skin with her teeth.

She saw a purple bat coming back through the trees and felt relief wash over her. The bat winked at her and began flying higher. Winnie watched as Sibella became invisible in the sky. She saw a faint puff of purple smoke and saw Sibella falling toward them. She had her hands clasped together above her head and was glaring down at the creature. Winnie waited until Sibella was almost ready to hit her target before jumping off.

The cat thing glanced up, raising its head to see whatever Winnie had been looking at and Winnie heard a sickening crack ring through her ears. She flinched violently, sure it had been her mate's hands and not the cat's skull. Instead, she watched in shock as the creature fell to the ground, blood oozing from its smashed head. Sibella stood in front of it and smiled weakly at Winnie. Winnie grinned at her and gestured to the cat.

"Do you think it will make a good meal?" Sibella nodded and bent to drink it. Winnie bent to drink with her and chewed a bit on the flesh.

"Come on," Sibella said, her voice hoarse. "Let's give it to Ms. Grimwood so she can cook it for lunch."

They began dragging the creature. Winnie looked at the creature and wondered why she still smelled fresh blood. They were leaving a trail of small droplets and Winnie wondered where they were coming form. She glanced at her mate, and saw blood dripping from sibella's hands.

"Bella," Sibella stopped and turned to her. "Show me your hands."

Sibella shook her head and shielded her hands from view. Winnie went over and gently grabbed one, examining it in her paws. "You cracked its skull through its teeth," she said in awe. "Come on, Ms. Grimwood can help you."

They hurried to the school and Winnie called for Ms. Grimwood, asking if the rat would be a good meal. Ms. Grimwood nodded and eyed the cat thoughtfully. Then she noticed that Sibella was staring at her hands. She went over and examined them, guiding Sibella to the kitchen.

"Ms. Grimwood?" Winnie asked while they were walking toward the healing area. "Why is Sibella bleeding? She's dead... no offense Bells."

Sibella shook her head and continued to the healing area.

"She isn't." Ms. Grimwood replied. "She has cuts in her skin and she must have drank something because the blood is seeping through the cuts." Winnie nodded in understanding and watched. Once, there was nothing clogging the cuts, the skin healed immediately and Sibella gave a sigh of relief.

"I suspect from the condition this creature is in that you two have already drank and eaten it?"

The two girls nodded and Ms. Grimwood shrugged. She rang her small bell and the octopus butler came to drag the creature away to be cleaned and cooked. Winnie and Sibella went into the living room and cuddled on one of the loveseats, reading their own separate novels. Sibella snuggled down in Winnie's lap and read that way.

She saw Phanty and Elsa enter and shot them a smile before going back to her book. Both girls glanced up when they heard a very guttural moan come from the direction of the other couple. Winnie's face reddened once more and both rushed up to their room. Sibella collapsed onto the bed and Winnie plopped down beside her.

"Well, now we know how they…" Sibella used the same rollercoaster motion and, once more, Winnie snickered. Throwing an arm around Sibella, the redhead pulled her close.

"They don't know how we do it, so we're cool." The two decided to go outside since it was another hour til sundown. As they were getting out there, Sibella could see the clouds thinning and the sun shining brilliantly.

"Oh no, now I can't do my rainstorm tradition." Sibella said sadly.

Winnie glanced over at her brokenhearted friend and got an idea. "Stay right here Bella, I'll be right back."

Winnie ran inside and pulled Matches ad Scooby aside. "I need your help," she told them.

Scooby nodded eagerly, but Matches, feistier than before, shook his head and growled softly. Winnie snarled at him and picked him up by his tail. "Listen Runt, we need to keep her happy today, so do as I say and I won't let you get sprayed with water. Got it?"

Matches shook his head and began getting ready to blow flames. Winnie clamped her paw over his snout and waited for the fire to backfire at him. Matches yelped as his own fire burned him and Winnie dropped him, glaring menacingly at him.

"Are you ready to cooperate now?" she asked.

Matches nodded obediently. Winnie made Scooby hold the biggest strainer in the house as Matches held the hose so he wouldn't get wet. Winnie brought the portable radio out, turning it on and taking Sibella's hands and began guiding her into a dance.

"How did you know?" Sibella asked, leaning her head on Winnie's shoulder.

"I came out to watch you when you used to do it." Winnie replied in a low growl. "You looked amazing. You would come out when you thought everyone was asleep and just dance your heart out."

Sibella smiled up at her and Winnie suddenly realized something. "I'm taller than you are…" she said in amazement.

"Yes, you're the male mate so you have to be taller, bigger anyway." Sibella told her.

As they continued the dance, the sun began going down. Winnie twirled Sibella in the light of the setting sun and pulled her back as they began a smooth tango.

"You know," Winnie said casually. "For a vampire werewolf hybrid, you sure do know how to dance like the best of humans."

Sibella ducked her head in embarrassment. "Mother taught me when I was young. She would take me down and the townspeople would help me learn the different steps."

Winnie nodded. "Father enrolled me in a dance academy for two years when we moved. That's the only reason I know how to dance."

Neither one of them noticed the other students standing around to watch them in awe. They continued to dance in their makeshift rain and when the CD ended once more, Winnie twirled Sibella into the air and the vampire landed in a small curtsy to her mate. Sibella stood back up and Winnie drew her into a hug.

They heard clapping and looked around to see the monsters from other schools as well as their own, cheering for them and some shouting encore. Winnie blushed and Sibella ducked her head. The two looked up at the sky and hurried inside.

Winnie helped Sibella into a very pretty, purple minidress with slits up the sides and no sleeves. The dress had a low V-neck and small buttons leading up to the point. Sibella smiled and picked up a matching orange dress for Winnie. They quickly got dressed and Slowly advanced downstairs together. Winnie's hair was in a long sleek ponytail with a bang covering one of her eyes and Sibella had left her hair out with a small ribbon tying it out of her face.

Everyone's eyes turned toward the girls and whispers spread throughout the ballroom that Ms. Grimwood used only for special occasions.

A male werewolf in a tux came over and offered his paw to Winnie. She gave Sibella a smile and took his paw, letting him twirl her away. Sibella began making her way over to the snack table to get some blood; the fight with the creature had left her slightly drained.

Someone held her hand out to her and she accepted it politely. She came face-to-face with a male vampire that was about seventeen years old from his looks. He smiled at her and began speaking in Romanian. Sibella smiled at her natural language and answered his questions enthusiastically. Soon, she was passed off to another gentleman and she recognized the tradition. This was to see if she found any of them suitable to her liking so that she could mate with them.

She continued to dance, but found none of the boys or men to her liking. Most of them based their personality off of how good they looked and tried to charm her that way. Others were stuck up because they were vampires, deciding that they were the best monster species. Sibella grew tired very quickly. She excused herself from the hands of a man that kept talking about how great he was and went over to the snack table to get herself a glass of blood. Drinking it down quickly, she reached for another to drink more slowly.

She began walking around, greeting the many different monsters from the other schools. She saw a Loch Ness monster that hadn't fully grown out of its legs. She remembered the story Scooby had told about their little adventure there and smiled, welcoming the little girl warmly. The Loch Ness daughter wished her a quick happy birthday before going to play with Tanis.

Sibella smiled and glanced around for Winnie. Spotting her not too far off talking to another werewolf, Sibella began making her way over. Almost to her, Sibella saw the male werewolf lift Winnie's chin and move to kiss her. Winnie moved a little away, blushing in embarrassment. The other wolf encircled her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Winnie attempted to move away again but his arms held her tight and she couldn't move.

Sibella felt a growl building in her throat and she moved faster, shortening the distance immensely, and tore the male from her mate. The male began bristling and dropped onto all fours, growling at her. He tore off his tuxedo and began advancing on her. Sibella stripped herself as well and the two circled each other. The entire hall got quiet in anticipation as the two continued. Sibella could feel the tension in the air and knew that most of it was coming from her. She glared at the other wolf and his eyes bore into hers. She narrowed her eyes threateningly and saw her vision going red. Her eyes widened and she had to straighten up and shake her head.

The male took that moment to attack. He collided with Sibella's chest and slammed her into the wall. Sibella slid down slowly and stood, shaking her head once more. The other wolf was charging her again, but this time she was ready. She grabbed his snout between two of her cub claws. The wolf whimpered as Sibella squeezed. She swung him around and threw him at the wall opposite her. As he slid to the floor, she waited on her haunches, not rushing him as she did her. She would be patient; patience made the fight play out the way she wanted it to, not her opponent. The male glared at her with eyes narrowed and ran at her again. Sibella moved slightly to the side and as he passed her, she tripped him and grabbed his tail. She swung him around and slammed him into the wall multiple times. She punched him in the jaw, then the stomach, and then she punched him in the jaw again.

The other werewolf was getting anxious, doubting himself. Sibella began slowly advancing and the male whimpered, backing down with his tail between his legs. Sibella gave a growl for good measure and he backed into the wall with his paws over his snout, eyes closed.

"Stay away from my mate," Sibella told him before turning to Winnie.

Winnie paled as Sibella got closer and she cowered away slightly. She looked down in surprise when she felt Sibella's arms encircle her waist. Winnie smiled down at her and nuzzled her hair. Sibella heard clapping as everyone slowly went back to what they were doing. Sibella looked up at her mate and saw Winnie grinning at her as their favorite tango came on. They went into the complex form of steps that they both knew so well. It was going perfectly… until Count Dracula arrived.

* * *

Dang, what does Drac want now? See what in the next chapter. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Yaaaay new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

Sibella and Winnie were still tangoing, but everyone else turned at the sound of the doors opening and closing loudly. Count Dracula marched over to Ms. Grimwood and requested a word. All of the vampires in the room bowed before the mighty king, all except Sibella. She had noticed him as the tango was ending and as she and Winnie did their little twirl, she landed as softly as possible.

Dracula looked around at all of the vampires that were bowing before him and spotted Sibella. He growled at her, but—though she shivered uncomfortably—she held firm and did not bow. He turned back to Ms. Grimwood and the two moved a little ways off of the snack table to talk. Sibella watched them go for a bit before turning back to dance with Elsa. The two shared a soft smile, understanding each other almost as well as their girlfriends did.

"So, how's Phanty doing?" Sibella asked conversationally.

"Eh, she's as screechy as ever." Elsa replied, chuckling.

Sibella nodded and they danced in silence for awhile before Sibella was passed off to Phantasma.

"Hey Phanty," Sibella said.

Phantasma giggled and pulled Sibella into a hug. "You're growing up so fast Bella! We can't wait to see the old you back in no time."

Sibella gave her a warm smile before she was passed off to Tanis.

"Hello Tanis," Sibella grinned down at the little eight-year-old.

Tanis beamed up at her. "Are you having a good birthday Sibella?" she asked sweetly.

"Why yes, Tanis. My birthday has been positively baterrific. Thank you for asking. How do you like the party?"

Tanis looked over at a group of menacing young monsters. "Not very much…" she replied, her voice trailing off.

Sibella shot a glance in the direction Tanis had looked and spotted the younger monsters. She gave them a warning growl and when Sibella was passed off to Scooby, she saw the younger students greet Tanis warmly. Sibella smiled and Scooby led her into a wild dance that was mainly for dogs. She followed along to the steps he did and laughed when he threw in a sidestep. She was then given to Shaggy who led her into a funny version of the cha-cha.

Finally, for the second to last song of the night, she and Winnie shared a slow dance. Sibella put her head on Winnie's broad chest and they swayed together on the dance floor. The younger students were already heading home, while some of the older ones were just hanging around, talking. Sibella and Winnie were soon the only couple left on the dance floor. They swayed together as the music played.

"Win, you know I love you, right?"

Winnie looked down at her with a grin. "Yes Bella. And you know that I love you too right?"

Sibella nodded.

On the last few notes of the song, she leaned up and kissed Winnie. Winnie replied in kind and they stood there for a moment and broke away when the kiss ended.

Suddenly, Sibella found herself roughly being pulled away from Winnie and towards the ballroom doors. She looked back to see who was holding her and found herself looking up at her father. He had a malicious smile on his face that could accidentally be mistaken as a lopsided fatherly grin.

"W-what are you doing, Father?" she asked, digging in her heels to make him stop.

"Why, I'm taking you home. Your bloodlust won't have subsided for another year. It isn't safe for you to be at Ms. Grimwood's. This year is when the bloodlust is most active in your mind. So, I am taking you home to stay with me until you can control it."

Sibella's mind filled with all of the possible things he could do to her for a year and the fear made her nonbeating heart tighten. She quickly jerked her arm from his grasp and planted her feet, crossing her arms.

"No," she told him, shaking her head. "I'm not."

Dracula's face darkened and he took a menacing step forward, but Sibella wasn't backing away, not this time. "What did you just say?" he asked in a threatening tone.

"I said, I'm not coming home with you. That castle isn't my home; it's yours. My home is in the woods with people who love and care for me. My adopted family, the alpha werewolf pack. If I can't stay at Grimwood's then I'm going there, not with you."

Dracula began to growl and took another step toward her. "You will do as I say," he snarled. "And I say you are coming with me. Now come. Your bloodlust will begin bothering you soon. I'm sure you've had thoughts of it all day."

Sibella shook her head. "No, I haven't. Not once did I truly think of drinking something. Sure I drank today, but that was only to survive. I didn't want the blood just to have it. I haven't thought about drinking Winnie or doing anything else to my mate. My bloodlust is gone and I am perfectly fine."

Dracula stared at her in anger. "You've done something else before I have?" he demanded. "When I specifically told you NOT to?"

Sibella took a step forward this time and came chest to chest with her father. She hadn't known that she'd grown as tall as him.

"Yes Father, I have. In fact, I've found plenty of things you can't do. I can extend my wings from my arms without turning into a full bat and I can give others my energy so that they can live. I obviously see why you haven't figured out how to do such things, but you know what? That is not MY fault. It's yours."

Dracula raised his hand in the air and Sibella instinctively flinched away. _I guess I'm not fully the old me yet._ She thought to herself. Dracula's hand came down fast, but Sibella set her face and caught it.

"No Father," she said. "Not this time."

Dracula's face somehow got paler and his mouth formed a snarl. He glanced around and saw everyone looking at them interestedly. He decided to show them that he was the king and that he delivered punishment as he saw fit. He withdrew his arm and walked right past her, swiftly making his way towards Winnie. The werewolf was watching him warily, but even she did not see him when he ran at her.

Biting her swiftly in her throat, he began pumping as much venom as he could into her system. He felt strong hands pulling him away and allowed himself to be thrown into the wall. Sibella sank her teeth into Winnie's arm and covered the wound in her throat with a torn piece of dress. Sibella pulled out to check her progress but it wasn't going fast enough.

"Please Winnie," Sibella begged, starting to cry. "Please. I'll get you out of this, I promise."

Sibella continued trying to get saliva into Winnie's bloodstream but the venom wasn't subsiding. Sibella glanced up at her father and saw him smirking a little ways away.

"Heal her!" Sibella called, jumping up and running to him. "Father, please! You can't do this! Heal her. Please!"

Dracula stared into her eyes and Sibella knew what he wanted. She sighed in defeat and nodded. Dracula swept past her and sank his fangs deep into the wound Sibella had made. The werewolf healed immediately and passed out. Dracula made his way back to Sibella and held out his hand. The young hybrid hesitated for a moment before reaching out.

"Bella no!" Phanty called.

"Don't go with him!" Elsa added.

"Please!" Tanis cried.

Sibella looked at them, then she looked over at Winnie and began to cry harder as she took Dracula's hand. As the two went up in a cloud of smoke, Dracula bent and sank his fangs into Sibella's neck and the last thing everyone heard was Sibella's scream of agony. Winnie woke up seconds later and looked over at Phanty, who was silently crying in Elsa's arms.

_What? _She thought. _What did I miss? _She looked around for her mate and saw her, or her father, nowhere to be found.

"Guys?" she called. They all looked over at her. "Guys, where's Bella?"

None of them answered her. They all looked down and not even Phanty would meet her eyes. All of the other students cleared out as quickly as possible, but some stayed to see the werewolf's reaction.

Winnie slowly walked over to her friends and lifted Elsa's chin. "Where," she growled low in her throat, "is Sibella?"

Elsa began crying electronic tears and buried her face in Winnie's shoulder. "The count took her." Elsa mumbled. "The count took her and I have a bad feeling that she's never coming back."

Winnie moved back and stared at her. "No," she whispered. "No. No, no, no, no, NO. NOOOOO!"

Winnie clutched her head as she felt Sibella's pain and she fell to her knees, howling in despair. "Bella!" she screamed, opening her dog-like jaws wide. "Siibellaaaa!"

Elsa and Phanty knelt to comfort her, but Winnie could not be comforted, not now. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried her face in Elsa's dress and cried for her lover and mate.

* * *

Dang! Poor Winnie, poor Bella, Poor everyone! Please review and tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Yaaaay new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20

Sibella heard the bell and sighed. He wanted her again. It had been a month since she'd left the ballroom and she had pretty much learned everything expected of her now. She was to come downstairs in the morning and get her orders for the day. Do her chores, make a small lunch for herself, study, do some exercises, and then entertain her father at about ten at night. She wondered what could be so important this time.

Today, her father was showing some foreigners around the castle and trying to seem hospitable enough to catch some of them and make them spend the night so that they could be made into an easy meal. Sibella dreaded drinking from the tourists and always made them lie perfectly still as she took their blood. Then she would tell them to hurry as fast as they could away from the castle before her father caught them. Sibella stood at the top of the stairs and glanced down. Dracula was bringing the tourists up to the top floor, where her bedroom was.

_Why is he bringing them up here?_ Sibella wondered to herself. She called down to him and he glanced up at her. He waved a hand to signal her to come down and Sibella hurried down. She felt exposed in her torn, strapless, braless minidress that her father had so 'thoughtfully' provided for her. The male tourists stared at her lustfully and Sibella ducked her head in embarrassment.

Dracula put an arm around her shoulders, though she'd grown taller than him, and beamed at the tourists. "This is my pride and joy, my daughter, Sibella. She has come home to study here with me in the castle because her mother left awhile ago and I was lonely. How sweet is that of her?" the tourists nodded in encouragement, eyeing Sibella tastefully in her dress.

Sibella rolled her eyes and thought, _I'm only your pride when you show me off to your drunk friends. I'm only your joy when you watch their faces twist in awed envy. I didn't come here of my own free will and it certainly wasn't to study. You were only lonely because none of the prostitutes wanted to take your money. And you only tell me I'm sweet at night, when your tongue is making its way through my-_

"Sibella, tell them which subjects you major in." Dracula told her. Sibella looked down at her shoeless feet and replied in a monotone, "I study art and chemistry. I also study the natural habitats of different animal monsters and their ancestry." The tourists stared at her with big smiles, clearly impressed that she does so much.

Sibella looked at her father and he nodded. Sibella went back to her bedroom and laid down on her bed. It was soft, just in case her father wanted to be entertained in her room rather than the basement. Sibella had grown used to the pain in her stomach and now could easily ignore it. She looked out the window toward the forest and wondered just how easy it would be to go back home.

But her father would harm Winnie and the rest of the werewolves if she attempted to leave. She slowly began to cry but quickly cleared it up when her father rang the bell once more. She went to the stairs to see where he was but didn't see him so she hurried downstairs and found him in a chair in the living room.

He was just lounging and she knew that position all too well. It was time to entertain. She began trembling as he slowly got up and walked toward her. She moved back slowly and asked, "Where is our meal tonight Father?"

Dracula shrugged. "I decided against having blood for dinner tonight." He said smiling at her lecherously. "I'd much rather eat… you."

Sibella felt her breath catch as he pulled her toward him. Sibella whimpered and took her commands. She didn't cry through the entire thing albeit she wanted to. When he was through with her, he guided her up the stairs and tossed her onto her bed in a heap.

"You did well tonight." He told her. "Make sure it stays that way."

He slammed the door and Sibella slowly felt the tears fall. She cried, staring out the window and hoping Winnie was alright.

Winnie stared out her bedroom window, wanting to be close to Sibella. She couldn't cry, not anymore. The tears had stopped a few days after Sibella's departure and now Winnie just felt empty without her mate. She had wanted to go after Sibella, but the vampire had sent a secret letter and told her not to, fearing Winnie would get hurt. Winnie had objected to it, but after some pleading from Sibella she reluctantly agreed. Now they were both heartbroken and Winnie just wanted to curl up with Sibella in bed and spread her warmth to the other girl.

Winnie could feel every bit of pain Sibella was feeling and it broke her heart even more that her mate was willing to take all of this just to keep her and the pack safe. Winnie decided to go for another walk. She had taken many since Sibella left. She would just walk around the forest, knowing the most dangerous thing that had ever set foot in there had been Sibella in hunting mode.

_Sibella's the best vampire there is and probably ever will be._ Winnie thought sadly. _She surpasses Count Dracula by many degrees. How can she just sit there and take whatever he gives her. If he whipped her again, she probably wouldn't even scream this time. If he cut her, handcuffed her, gagged her it wouldn't matter because she'd take it without any fuss. He's made her dead, a robot to do whatever he wants with. Bella deserves much more than that._ Winnie set her jaw and began making her way hurriedly toward the school. _And I'm going to show both of them that._

Sibella woke up the next morning unable to move. She attempted to get up, but an excruciating pain trailed down to her lower regions and back up, rendering her flat on her back once more. Sibella whimpered, unable to scream anymore at pain. She tried again and again and that's how her father found her, attempting to at least sit up.

"Sibella, what are you doing?" he asked with mock curiosity.

"Trying to get up Father." Sibella replied through gritted teeth as she once more fell back onto the bed.

Dracula slowly walked over to her and extended his hand. Sibella took it cautiously and lifted herself into a sitting position. Dracula smiled coldly at her and pushed her back down as another whimper of pain escaped Sibella's lips. Dracula stared down at her and shook his head.

"Look at you," he muttered. "You're pathetic. All you ever do is lie around. You're nothing but a newborn, wanting blood and to lounge around. Have you never faced a true challenge in your life? Nothing has threatened your survival?"

Dracula shook his head again as Sibella finally managed to sit up. She looked up at him and felt a stab of anger.

"Twice." She murmured.

"What?" Dracula asked.

"My life was threatened twice by monsters that were even more dangerous than I. I killed both of them. Once I had someone distract it, but the other I killed on my own. My survival has been challenged Father. But when has yours?"

Dracula glared down at her with a snarl and slapped his hand across her face. Sibella didn't even move, she just continued staring up at him.

"You do not speak to me in that manner. Stay in your place and do as I say."

"What's my place Father?" Sibella asked levelly. "Is my place the one of the concubine? The one of a hooker? Or perhaps I am your personal whore to do what you will to? Tell me what my place is Father, because my place is not that of a daughter."

Dracula slapped her once more over and over, but Sibella didn't flinch, she had turned into a lifelike piece of stone. When Dracula grew tired, he gathered his cape about himself.

"I'm going out with some of my friends. I expect the house to stay the way it is now and for you not to leave the castle at all. Understood?"

Sibella nodded with her head down. She heard the door slam and then saw a black bat flying out the window. Her stomach growled, but the vampire wasn't up to drinking anything. The young vampire lay back down and cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

ouch. This is sad. Dracula's such an asshole. Fuck you Drac! Please review and tell me what YOU think of him so far.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry it's taken so long, but here's your new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21

"Does everyone know the plan?" Winnie called to the pack of werewolves, group of phantoms, coven of vampires, three Frankenstein monsters, and herd of mummies.

Every nodded and began making their way toward the castle. Winnie had given the signal once she'd seen the count leave the castle and take off flying. The groups of monsters began making their way forward.

The mummies knew that they couldn't get too far so they lifted everyone above their heads and told them that they would protect the castle from unwanted others. The Frankenstein monsters used their combined strength to open the large door and the werewolves, phantoms, and vampires rushed inside, while the Franks stayed outside, guarding the door from anyone unwanted. Winnie led the werewolves, vampires, and phantoms up the stairs to the top floor to Sibella's room. As they got closer to the door, the phantoms poked their heads through it and confirmed that she was in there. The werewolves worked their muscles and pushed the large door open, breaking the lock and letting the vampires and Winnie storm inside. Sibella was still asleep on the bed and Winnie went over to her.

"Bella?" she asked softly. Sibella didn't move. Winnie shook her roughly and Sibella's eyes slowly opened.

"Yes Father?" she asked with dread evident in her voice.

"Bella, it's me. It's Winnie."

Sibella slowly turned over and sighed, looking up at Winnie with dull eyes. "I'm still dreaming. Winnie's not here, you're just my subconscious playing tricks on me because I miss my mate. Leave me alone."

Winnie's ears drooped as she realized that Sibella wasn't going to believe her so easily. She shrugged and swiftly threw Sibella over her shoulder. Winnie cringed as she felt a stab of Sibella's pain just as the vampire screamed in agony.

"No, put me down. It hurts! It hurts!"

Winnie slowly put her love down on the floor and the others crowded around her. Sibella sighed in relief and curled into a ball, hugging her stomach tightly and shaking all over.

"She's pregnant." One of the vampires said incredulously. Winnie looked up at him in horror.

"No," she murmured. "She can't be. She told me she had something burned so that she couldn't be."

"Vampires need to have it burned every year so that they don't get pregnant." A female told her. "We heal the burned part and so we need to get it burned repeatedly. She hasn't had hers burned and now she's pregnant…" she growled low in her throat and added, "…with her father's baby."

Sibella looked up at them all in wonder as this conversation went back and forth above her head. Winnie glanced down at her and then asked, "Is there any way we can like, get it out of her? Or kill it?"

the vampire nodded. "I can do it, but I'll need time." Suddenly a raucous went up outside as the mummies began moaning a warning. "Which, by the sounds of it, I don't have."

Winnie began thinking hard as her panic made her mind race. "Check and see how long before she has the baby. The rest of you follow me. We need to bar the entryway and shut and lock all windows. Go!"

The werewolves and vampires raced throughout the castle locking doors and windows as the phantoms spooked any bats that were trying to get inside. When Winnie reported back to Sibella's room, she heard Sibella crying softly.

"Hold still, Darling. It's going to hurt more if you keep moving."

There was a grunt and Sibella screamed. "No, stop, it hurts. Please stop!"

There was one last grunt before the sound of someone wiping their hands. "There, you're all done. Now, we have to get you somewhere safer so that I can get that monster out of you."

Winnie burst inside. "How long?" she asked.

"Sometime within the course of three weeks." The vampire replied.

There was a tapping at the window and Winnie glanced over to see Dracula snarling at them through the glass. Winnie gasped and hurried to pick up Sibella. As the young vampire screamed at the pain, Winnie took off running.

"Retreat!" she screamed to all of the monsters.

Just as she yelled it, she heard glass breaking and knew Dracula's forces were invading the castle. All of the werewolves and vampires formed a barrier around Winnie and Sibella as they all began making their way to the front gates.

"Grab hold of my hand!" the other vampire yelled. Winnie took one paw from around Sibella and clasped it in the vampire's hand. As Dracula appeared in front of them, they cleared the gates and everyone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Winnie landed hard on a rocky surface and nearly dropped Sibella. She caught her mate just before she fell over the edge of a cliff. As she looked around, everyone was just getting to their feet, staring around them in wonder and surprise.

"Where are we?" someone asked.

"We're on one of the mountains in the northern region of Romania." The vampire replied.

"I didn't know there were mountains in Romania." A mummy said.

"Not many monsters do. I've been hiding here for about a year now. That's how I've kept tabs on my daughter." She smiled down at Sibella and Winnie's eyes widened in shock.

"You're Sibella's mom?" she asked incredulously.

The female vampire nodded. "But, you were human…"

"I got turned by a faithful friend. He said it would make it easier for me to keep watch over Sibella if I was a vampire. It seems that I've missed a lot though."

They all looked at the now sleeping figure of Sibella.

"She's grown up so much," her mother sighed. "She's taken a lot from that monster they call a vampire. Vampires are monsters only when we need to survive. He's a true monster. I would have hoped that Sibella would have run away from him by now and I don't understand why she hasn't."

"She didn't make a move against him because she didn't want her pack to die." Winnie said softly, stroking Sibella's hair. "She was afraid that if she ran away or defied him in any way, he would hurt me and the rest of the pack."

"You say her pack. What pack do you mean?"

Winnie pointed to the dress Sibella was wearing, a very skimpy thing with slits going almost to the top of her thigh and no straps or bras. But through the lace up back, you could clearly see Sibella's fur, still as thin as that of a cub, but slightly thicker than before.

Her mother's eyes widened and she dropped to one knee beside her daughter to examine her more thoroughly. She noted the claws and examined the different fangs. Finally, she came to Sibella's slightly pointed ears and looked up at Winnie.

"No vampire is going to take a hybrid for a mate. She won't be able to mate with anyone."

Winnie smirked. "That's ok, cause Bella's got me."

She continued smiling as she bent down and kissed her love. Sibella's eyes stayed shut, but a small smile appeared on her face. She rolled over and continued to sleep, not knowing that her mother had helped save her life. Winnie smiled and drew Sibella's mom into a hug. "BTW, I never got your name when I saw you."

"My name is Whitney."

Winnie pulled back with a grin. "Thanks for helping us save Bella. I wish she would've just let me come and kick her father's tail. Then she wouldn't have had to endure that pain constantly for a month."

Whitney sat in thought for a bit before looking over at Winnie. "You're her mate right?" Winnie nodded. "Which means that she has imprinted with you correct?"

Winnie looked at her in wonder. "What do you mean?"

Whitney scratched her head. "Has she drank any of your blood?" Winnie nodded. "Well then she must have imprinted with you. If a vampire drinks the blood of a mortal they really love, then it automatically forms an imprint. It works the same way with monsters with blood. Can you feel it when she's in pain?"

Winnie nodded. Whitney nodded in return and they both returned their attention to Sibella, who had started whimpering in her sleep. She was twitching slightly and her whimpers began getting louder. Winnie glanced around and saw that most of the monsters were somewhere else, exploring the mountains. She looked back down at Sibella as her mate contorted in pain and screamed. Winnie cradled her in her arms and cooed soft words to her. Whitney knelt down and felt her stomach, closing her eyes to sense something.

Her eyes flew open and she quickly stood. "The baby's developing faster, now it will be here within a week. We need to get her ready to deliver it."

Sibella's eyes flew open and she screamed, trying to sit up as her stomach wiggled. It hadn't grown, but it was evident something was inside of it. Clawing at her stomach, Sibella looked up at Winnie. "Get… it… OUT… of me! NOW!"

Winnie glanced over at Whitney, who nodded. They both carried Sibella underneath an overhang.

"Winnie, get me some leaves, berries, wet rags and small sticks."

Winnie nodded and ran off to get the supplies. Whitney slowly stretched Sibella out on a tarp and told her to take deep calming breaths.

"I don't want to HAVE the baby," Sibella growled at her, eyes slowly turning red. "I want the baby OUT. Of. ME! Alive or, preferably, dead."

Whitney nodded and pulled together some extra supplies: a candle, some fox fur, and one eagle feather. Placing the feather and fox fur on Sibella's stomach she lit the candle and held it close to them. Winnie had soon returned with the other supplies. Putting one of the sticks over the candle, Whitney let it burn for a second before putting another stick on top of it to make an X. She placed the burning X on top of the fur and feather and began chanting in an ancient language neither teen understood. As she continued chanting, the fire spread across Sibella's stomach and engulfed the two pieces of animal.

Sibella's eyes widened and she whimpered, looking at Winnie in fear. Whitney continued chanting and soon the fire began to burn away, but before it could do so completely, Sibella contorted in pain. Screaming, she writhed as whatever was in her stomach began clawing its way out. Winnie's fur stood on end and a growl began building in her throat as it went on slicing into her mate.

"Finish it!" Sibella screamed as she contorted in pain once more.

Whitney was staring at the flame and shook her head. "The flames have to die first. And we cannot blow them out, they must go out on their own."

Winnie looked at the embers and they were almost out. _Come on! Come on!_ She pleaded. The flames flickered once more and blew out.

Whatever had been in Sibella's stomach ceased to live and the young vampire's screams and writhes subsided. She glanced up at Whitney and murmured a soft, thank you before attempting to sit up. Groaning as her eyes rolled, Sibella fell back to the ground and passed out.

Whitney shot a curious glance at Winnie. "Has she been passing out a lot?"

Winnie shook her head. "Not until very recently when she couldn't completely take what he was throwing at her."

Winnie curled up against Sibella's side and looked up at her mother. "So when are you going to tell her?" she asked curiously.

"It never occurred to me that I would have to." Whitney admitted. "I always thought I could watch her grow from afar without having to interfere with her life, but since I've helped save her from a life that could have eventually gotten her killed, I think I'll tell her when I feel she's ready." Winnie's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to say something, but Whitney cut her off. "And no, it will not be when I'm on my deathbed."

Winnie nodded and cuddled closer to the sleeping Sibella. Whitney set about rubbing the berries on Sibella's wounds and covering them with the leaves before using the rag to clean up the ashes from the flame. When the cleanup was finished, she glanced down at the two girls before lying down on the other side of Sibella, dreaming about her daughter.

* * *

Ok, you have been introduced to... Sibella's Mom! Tell me what you think and the next chapter will be up shortly.


	22. Chapter 22

Ok, so this chapter outlines Sibella's fear of her father for Winnie...

* * *

Chapter 22

Ok, you have been introduced to... Sibella's Mom! Tell me what you think and the next chapter will be up shortly.

Sibella woke up the next morning with a small ache in her stomach, but she ignored it and sat up. She was still on the rock cliff, but now she was alone and no one was in sight. She slowly stood and looked down, feeling herself tingle in embarrassment at the dress she was in; it was still the one she had from her father. She needed to find some new clothing, but did not want to be caught like this. Deciding to just stay put, Sibella crawled into a small crevice in the rocks and sat there for awhile.

She heard someone calling her name and squeezed out to see Winnie rushing toward her with a new outfit. "It's not as short as your minidresses, but it's small enough that it will still cover most of the wanted stuff."

Winnie handed Sibella a dress and some elbow-length gloves. Sibella gladly slipped into them and felt better.

"Come on, Bells," Winnie said, tugging at her. "Run on all fours with me, I have something to show you."

Sibella dropped to her hands and feet and ran with Winnie to a large meadow between two mountains. Sibella looked around at the many monsters converging into intermonster groups. She glanced at Winnie with a questioning look and Winnie pointed to the far end of the meadow. All of the werewolves and vampires were smiling and getting along wonderfully, joking together and everything.

Sibella's eyes widened and she smiled at Winnie. "This is great, Win." She said. "They're finally getting along. This is fangtastic!"

The two began running through the meadow and Sibella felt exhilarated at how fast she could run on four legs instead of two. It felt as though she was flying and she giggled happily. Winnie glanced over at her and smiled, she had missed seeing Sibella smile. They slowed down as they drew up to the group of interacting monsters and everyone turned to them. The vampires looked at Sibella curiously, while the werewolves dipped their heads respectively to Winnie and Sibella alike.

Some of the vampires came over and crouched down into what looked to Winnie like a defensive crouch. A small growl began in her throat, but a raised hand from Sibella made her stop short. Winnie watched curiously as Sibella crouched down as well and the other vampires went into offensive and pounced. Sibella dodged and the vampires kept attacking while Sibella stayed on the defensive. Winnie saw her openly laughing as she twirled and ducked away from the attacks, jumping over their claws and rolling under their pounces. As Winnie watched, she realized that it was a strange sort of dance and it looked like Sibella was the leader. Finally there was only one other vampire left. She and Sibella went into a frenzy of complicated moves that even Winnie didn't know. Sibella had a small twinkle in her eyes as she finally landed a blow on the other vampire. The she-vamp fell to her hands and knees and bowed before Sibella.

Sibella stood above her smiling happily before extending a hand and helping her up, pulling her into a hug. "It's so good to see you again, Anima mea." She said.

Winnie raised an eyebrow at this. From the little Romanian she knew, this bit meant "my heart." She stepped up to Sibella's side with a small smile.

Sibella looked up at her and said, "Anima, this is my mate, Winnie. Winnie, this is my best friend, Anima. We haven't seen each other for years because her father didn't want her around me because of his feud with my father."

Anima shook Winnie's paw with a smile. Then she looked back at Sibella and said, "Seems I have a lot to catch up to, huh BMF?"

Sibella nodded with a grin and the two went off together, Sibella walking on all fours and Anima on two legs. Winnie watched them go before shrugging it off and talking with the other females of her pack. Being the alpha female, they followed her so at that moment they surrounded her. Winnie talked with them about the strongest of the wolves, the fastest, and the most popular.

Soon, the girls got into talking about their mates and how wonderful they were. Winnie wondered how Sibella's talk with Anima was going and decided to check on the two. She excused herself from her pack and went looking for Sibella. She couldn't find her searching low or high and she stopped to rest. Winnie sat in thought, wondering how she could find Sibella.

_Duh!_ A voice chastised her in her head. _The Imprint you have with her!_ Winnie slowly closed her eyes and focused on Sibella. When she opened her eyes, she was looking at Anima, who was laughing softly.

_I must be looking through Sibella's eyes._ Winnie thought.

As Sibella was talking with Anima, Winnie took a look around and saw where they were on the mountains. It was a cliff not too far from where they had killed the baby. Winnie pulled out of Sibella's mind and began racing in that direction.

She was nearing the cliff when she heard Anima ask a question that made her stop. "So, Bella," she said calmly. "What's your mate like?"

Winnie slowed down and crept forward slightly, staying hidden because she was curious to hear Sibella's answer.

Sibella ducked her head in embarrassment. "I, um, Winnie's very hard to describe…" she said.

Winnie's ears drooped at this. _Am I really?_ She wondered sadly.

"…she's just too amazing for words." Sibella continued. "I mean, she's always been there for me when I needed her. She went through my pain with me and she always knows exactly how to cheer me up. She knows almost as much about me as you do and I'm really happy that she's my mate."

Winnie grinned to herself as she backed away a few feet and made it appear as if she were running up. "Hey Bells," she breathed. "Hey Anima. How you guys doin'?"

Sibella grinned up at her and Winnie smiled at Anima.

"How did you find us?" Anima asked with a lazy smile.

"Imprint." Winnie replied calmly.

Anima's eyes widened before they reddened. "Sibella's drank from you?" she asked.

Winnie nodded, staying on her guard because she'd seen that look before.

Anima turned to Sibella. "Bella, how could you? It's no big deal you mated with it, but you _drank_ from the werewolf too? Ai plecat fata nebun?"

Sibella stared at her. "Anima, why would you say that?" she asked. "I'm perfectly fine! You should be asking YOURSELF that question. I mean, have you seen my appearance? There's no reason for me not to mate AND drink from Winnie. Had it not been FOR Winnie, I would probably be dead right now."

Anima's lips curled over her teeth and she lunged at Sibella. Sibella's lips curled as well and the two began the dance once more; except this time, they were fighting. As Anima continued to attack, Winnie saw Sibella's eyes turning redder and she began backing away slowly, whimpering with her ears drooping and her tail between her legs. As Anima attacked once more, Sibella bit into her arm and tore off a chunk.

Winnie turned and fled, running to get help. She found some of the other vampires and a few wolves from her pack and led them to the fighting vampires. Everyone stopped and stared as the two faced off. Sibella ducked backwards under a carefully aimed claw, but it tore at her fur. Sibella growled and slashed at Anima, taking another healthy amount of skin from the vampire's arm. Anima was looking slightly worried and Winnie could see the red slowly fading from her eyes. Anima shook her head and glanced at Sibella.

"Bella?" she asked, ducking another slash easily. "What are you doing?"

Sibella stopped and Winnie saw the red flicker momentarily. "We're fighting because you insulted my mate." Sibella snarled.

Anima shook her head. "No I didn't. The last thing I remember is asking you what you're mate was like before something came over me and all I could see was your father's face."

Sibella stopped and flinched as the red completely faded from her eyes. "M-my F-father?" she asked. "He c-controlled you? Oh bats, we're all in trouble!" She rushed over and hugged Anima tightly. "I'm sorry, Anima mea. I'm sorry."

As Sibella hugged Anima, Winnie saw the red tint return to her eyes. "Bella, look out!" she screamed running forward.

Winnie didn't get there in time; Anima opened her mouth and sank her fangs into Sibella's neck and Sibella screamed out in pain. As the purple vampire's eyes began to roll, Winnie rushed up and rammed Anima in the chest. Sibella dropped to the stone and Anima fell over the cliff. Many of the vampires jumped forward and jumped after her. They appeared a few minutes later carrying her as bats.

They set her on the stone, unconscious, and stepped over to Sibella. Winnie snarled at them to stay a good few feet away and knelt beside her mate. The werewolves surrounded them and looked at Sibella worriedly.

"Is she going to be okay?" a small cub asked Winnie.

Winnie checked Sibella's neck and saw that the wound was deep.

Sibella's eyes opened slowly and she murmured one word. "B-blood."

Four of the werewolves and two vampires raced off to get her some blood as she went unconscious again. Winnie curled around her protectively and growled at any vampire that came too close. Soon, Anima awoke and glanced over. Winnie watched her warily and when she came too close, Winnie snarled at her. Anima sat at the distance Winnie allowed her to come and watched Sibella sadly.

"What did I do to her?" she asked.

"It wasn't you." Winnie replied gruffly. "It was the nut-job they call the king of vampires."

Anima shook her head. "It was still my body, my fangs. I'll do whatever I can to protect her from him. I've known what he's done to her for years, but she made me promise not to tell my father about it. My father loved her like his own daughter; Bella was always over our house."

Winnie nodded, not really wanting to think about anything other than Sibella's safety. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until the others came back with the blood. Winnie gladly took it in her mouth and crept back to the unconscious vampire. Shaking her softly, Winnie waited until Sibella had opened her eyes.

Winnie raised the blood and Sibella slowly leaned up on her elbows. Reaching out slowly, she took the blood and began drinking it down. Winnie saw her strength returning quickly and soon Sibella was standing before them as strong as before.

Sibella cautiously walked over to Anima, who quickly stood to her feet. "Bella?"

Sibella warily gave her another hug and smiled at her. "It's alright, Anima mea. You were under his control. We'll figure a way out of this."

As Winnie watched her mate, she noticed that Sibella was very far from her old self. This Sibella was broken and dull, almost dead. Winnie looked at her eyes and saw a dark void in them.

_She has no faith at all._ Winnie thought in horror. _No hope, no will, nothing! We HAVE to get her back. _

Winnie cleared her throat and stepped up to Sibella. "Hey Bells, may we talk?"

Sibella turned to her and nodded. The two walked a little ways away from everyone else and sat down. "Bells, you aren't quite yourself lately." Winnie said. "So maybe we should take a trip, just the two of us and our ghoul friends?"

Sibella stared at her in wonder and Winnie was afraid she would say no. But Sibella sighed and nodded her head, making Winnie even more afraid. The young hybrid had looked up at Winnie as though the werewolf had ordered her to go and Sibella had no choice.

"Do you honestly WANT to go?" Winnie asked her. Sibella looked up at her in that same fashion again.

"Do I get beaten if I say no?" she asked fearfully. Winnie's eyes widened in shock that Sibella would even think that and she knelt down, putting a claw beneath Sibella's chin.

"No one," she growled softly. "Will ever beat you again, Bella. I promise."

Sibella's eyes just stared back at her and Winnie could see that there was no belief in them. Winnie sighed and picked Sibella up, throwing her mate over her shoulder. A piercing scream wrenched the air and Winnie dropped Sibella on the ground. Sibella looked up at her with wild eyes and began running away.

Winnie stared after her before giving chase. "Bella!" she called. "Wait!"

Sibella was running extremely fast and Winnie was having trouble keeping up, not being adapted to the mountains. When they hit the meadow, Sibella dropped onto all fours and began sprinting to the next mountain. Winnie dropped as well and took off at full speed. She pounced on Sibella just as the vampire reached the other mountain. She pinned her to the ground with her body as Sibella writhed and screamed underneath her.

"Bella!" Winnie tried to get her to calm down.

Finally after about ten minutes of screaming, Sibella looked up at Winnie in terror. Winnie stared into her eyes and saw exactly what Sibella had been expecting: her father to come and do it again. Sibella was still expecting it, for her body to be ravaged against her will once more and for her to be powerless against it. Winnie slowly stepped off of her mate, making sure to keep a firm hold on her shoulders so that she couldn't run away again.

"Bella," Winnie said again, staring at Sibella. "I'm not going to hurt you, ok?" Sibella was shaking; Winnie could feel it in every fiber of her body. "Bella, please believe me." Winnie pleaded.

Sibella slowly calmed down and her breathing returned to normal. The heaviness of the air was almost tangible, but Winnie had to make sure. It was only now that she realized exactly how afraid Sibella was of her father. Winnie sighed and withdrew her paws. Sibella merely stood there, staring at her, waiting.

_Waiting for what?_ Winnie wondered.

Sibella continued to stare at her and Winnie just stared back, waiting for the other girl to speak.

"What are my orders?" Sibella asked finally.

Winnie continued to stare at her for a moment before sighing again. "Bella you don't have any orders any more. You're free from him. He'll never get you again, alright?"

Sibella shook her head with a sad expression. "He'll come back Winnie," she said softly. "I've seen it countless times. No one can beat him completely. You and I are the only ones who have actually been able to attack against him and get anywhere."

A look of confusion passed over Sibella's features and she stared at Winnie curiously. "I'm his flesh and blood, it's no puzzle why I can deter him. But why you? Why are you able to attack and injure him so easily without even a scratch?"

Winnie shrugged and said, "Probably because I love you?"

Sibella gave her a small smile before it faded once more into a sad frown. Winnie slowly moved forward to pick her up and Sibella moved into it, slightly fearful but to Winnie's great delight, also trusting. Winnie ran with Sibella back to the cliff where everyone was talking calmly and set her down under a small overhang. Sibella smiled up at Winnie before curling into a ball and going into slumber.

Winnie sighed as she looked down at her mate. _There's a lot of work to do._ She thought to herself as she made her way over to the others to join the discussion.

* * *

Hey guys, tell me if I go tthe Romanian right because I'm not entirely sure about it. Tell me... in a review!


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry this chapter's short but the coming ones should be longer. This one just outlines what is going to happen next.

* * *

Chapter 23

Winnie watched Sibella sleep for awhile, thinking of all of the traits of the old Sibella that had to be retrieved. Ticking them off in her head Winnie thought. _Strength of will, courage to do anything, kindness, hope of accomplishing anything, boldness against anything that threatens her friends… am I missing anything? Elsa would know._

Winnie told her parents to keep a very careful eye on Sibella before beginning to run. She managed to get to Grimwood's in pretty good time and found everyone outside, staring up at the clouds. They all turned their heads when they saw her and Tanis waved hello.

"Where's Bella?" Phanty asked.

"She's in the mountains being taken care of by my parents." Winnie replied. "Ghouls, I need your help. I've made a list of characteristics that we need to arouse in Sibella once more, but I want to know if I'm missing anything." Quickly, Winnie relayed her list to the others.

"You forgot her playful attitude," Elsa remarked.

"And her love of flying." Phanty added.

"And her caring attitude whenever she thought someone was upset." Tanis intoned.

Winnie nodded and added the qualities to her mental list.

"Alright, now all we have to do is think of ways to get those back. Anyone got a piece of paper?"

Phanty produced a piece of paper and a pen from near Elsa's blanket on the grass. Winnie set the utensils between them and everyone sat in thought. Every so often, someone would write down an idea for a certain quality and the others would check it off on their list.

Finally, after every characteristic had a plan, Winnie looked it over and agreed. "Okay, so we'll start tomorrow on getting he back, right?"

The other ghouls nodded and Winnie began running back to the mountains, confident that she and her friends were going to get Sibella back again.

* * *

Ok, the next few chapters will be dedicated to showing how the girls return Sibella to her previous state before her mother left. Please enjoy them and tell me what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, been really busy. Here you go...

* * *

Chapter 24

The next morning, Winnie woke up earlier than her mate and went to find her pack and the strongest of the vampires. As they sat around her, Winnie began speaking with them and soon they all understood her plan perfectly. The majority of them agreed and Winnie laid down the game plan. They split up and began doing their individual things to prepare to carry the plan out.

Winnie slowly went to check on Sibella and saw her mate stirring. Winnie walked up and sat beside her, waiting for her to awaken.

"Sibella?" she asked, when the vampire made no move to get up.

Sibella sighed and replied, "Yes Father, I'm awake."

Winnie's ears drooped. "Bella, you're not with him remember?" she said, whining softly.

Sibella slowly rolled over and looked up at her. "It wasn't a dream?" she asked cautiously.

Winnie shook her head, her ears perking up as Sibella got a small glint of hope back in her eyes. The purple girl sat up and stretched, looking up at Winnie curiously.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

Winnie gave her a small smile. "Well, I was arm-wrestling some of the guys. It's really fun you know. I won about two different competitions. How about you try? It'll get your strength back up from the pregnancy."

Sibella flinched at the thought of the pregnancy but accepted Winnie's outstretched paw. Running on all fours, Winnie led Sibella to the place she had told the guys to be working out at. Winnie glanced at Sibella and noticed that her coat was thinner than before. Winnie wondered how that could've happened but decided to leave it for later, knowing that the answer would come to her. Winnie and Sibella walked into a smaller meadow than the day before but still relatively large. Sibella looked around at all of the wolves, working out and she steadily paled.

"You people don't have any blood," Winnie muttered. "How do you pale?"

Sibella shrugged and stared around. "You want me to arm-wrestle those?" She asked in a high voice.

Winnie nodded and led her over to the tenth strongest wolf. He had a bit of bulk on him but he was relatively easy. He waved to them happily as he pumped a dumbbell into the air. Winnie gave him a look and he nodded, setting his elbow on a small tree stump. Sibella squeaked and paled even more, an accomplishment actually. Shaking slightly, she put her elbow up too and the two clasped hands.

Winnie gave the signal and the werewolf began pushing against Sibella's arm. Sibella began slipping and Winnie began giving her encouragement. Slowly, the wolf's hand began moving back and Sibella's lips curled over her teeth. Others were coming to watch and Sibella continued to move the wolf's hand back. He had a small glint in his eyes now, and he was really pushing her. Sibella began growling low in her throat and Winnie could see the determination growing in her eyes.

_Yes this is going perfectly! _Winnie thought happily.

The growl coming from Sibella continued to grow as she inched the wolf's hand further and further toward the stump. Finally it ripped out between her teeth as she slammed his hand onto the wood. The wolf let out a howl of defeat and pain and took off running. The other wolves crowded around Sibella and congratulated her. Sibella sagged into Winnie and the red head smiled down at her.

"You did great Bella," she said, making a note to thank that wolf for his good job.

Sibella nodded and Winnie walked her back to the cliff. She lay down with Sibella for awhile before inviting another vampire over. This one wasn't as strong as the others, but he could still do some wicked mind control. Sibella glanced up at him and smiled.

"Hey Wally." she said warmly.

Wally smiled and sat down with them for awhile. When Winnie thought Sibella was relaxed enough, she gave Wally a nod. He looked into her eyes and began controlling her. As Winnie watched, Sibella's expression went completely blank and Wally began the hypnotizing process.

Slowly, Sibella began walking toward the cliff's edge. When she was nearly there, she stopped. She attempted to turn around but was side tracked. As Winnie watched Sibella fought with the mind control process and she smiled, knowing Sibella would win. Instead, she saw Sibella's eyes turn dull again and she quickly jumped over the cliff. Winnie rushed to the edge and saw some bats flying back up with Sibella in a net between them.

She looked up at Winnie in confusion and Winnie said, "You were falling asleep and rolled off the cliff."

Sibella continued to look confused but seemed to take the answer. Winnie nodded to Wally who began moving away toward the mountain. As he began climbing, Sibella landed and the bats flapped away.

"Would you like me to hold you from now on?" Winnie asked.

Sibella nodded slowly and cautiously snuggled into Winnie's embrace. She slowly fell asleep and Winnie smiled. This was going to go perfectly.

Over the next few days, Sibella began working out with the other wolves, lifting dumbbells and doing pushups with them. Soon, Sibella was arm-wrestling a wolf every day. When a wolf beat her she would work out before doing it again the next day.

When the arm-wrestling matches were over, Winnie would take Sibella to the other end of the meadow and they would lounge about. Winnie would relax Sibella so a vampire could mind control her and when she was fully able to throw off the vampire, they would move on to the next. Of course, Sibella had no idea that she was doing mind control practice so Winnie's plan wasn't revealed. As the weeks went by, Sibella became mentally and physically stronger everyday.

Finally, she could throw off every single vampire that tried to control her, but she couldn't beat the strongest male werewolf. One day, Winnie offered to go for her and Sibella reluctantly agreed. When the match started off, Winnie led the other wolf into a false sense of security. But gradually, her hand began inching his backward and soon his paw was pressed flat against the wood. Sibella stared in awe as the other werewolves cheered for Winnie.

"Wow Winnie," she breathed. "I didn't know you were the strongest wolf in your pack."

Winnie grinned at her and raised an eyebrow. "How about, when you beat Justin, you take me on as well?"

Sibella frowned slightly and said, "I don't know Win…"

Winnie smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry Bells, it won't be as bad as it looked, promise."

Sibella stared at her for a moment before nodding and going back to her workout. Winnie winked at the other wolves and began heading back to the mountains. She curled underneath a small protrusion in the cliff face and began dozing off. An excited Sibella awoke her a few minutes later. The vampire wasn't as bouncy as she should've been but it was an improvement. Sibella had a huge smile on her face and her eyes twinkled.

"Winnie!" she almost squealed. "I beat Justin! I beat him! It was kind of hard but easy at the same time. I did it Win!"

Winnie climbed onto her paws and smiled. "Great job Bella," she congratulated her mate.

Sibella stepped away a bit and Winnie sighed; Sibella still couldn't fully trust anyone.

"Come on Bells, how about we go for a run around the mountains for a bit?"

Sibella nodded and Whitney and Anima soon joined the two.

"Hey ghouls," Anime called as the two caught up with them.

"How's your day?" Whitney asked.

Winnie shrugged and Sibella gave a kind of jerk of her head. They ran throughout the mountains and saw all of the monsters that had come along with them.

"Today their families are joining us on the mountains." Whitney said.

A small sliver of worry passed over Sibella's face. "Aren't the children going to be in danger if they come here?" she asked.

Whitney shook her head. "Zombies only die by fully burning their bodies, mummies don't actually live their undead and can only die by being unraveled, vampires can fly, and all of the werewolves of your pack are already here."

Sibella nodded as she dropped onto all fours with Winnie. They made it to the end of the last mountain and took a break. Whitney chose to sit next to Sibella and Winnie sat on her other side. Sibella scooted slightly away from both and leaned on Winnie. She glanced at Whitney and sat up.

"You seem familiar…" she said. "I feel like I've met you before, but I can't quite put my finger on it." She gave a small sigh. "Mother would know. Mother always had a gift of knowing things. If she was still with us, Father wouldn't be acting this way."

A small tear escaped her eye and Whitney felt a pang of guilt. She softly wiped it away and Sibella looked up at her in surprise.

"I'm sure you're mother wishes that she could've been there with you, Bella." Whitney told the young vampire. "She had her reasons for leaving, but I'm sure she did it in good heart and for you. Though if she'd seen what he'd been doing to you, she probably would have regretted leaving in the first place."

Sibella smiled up at her softly and Whitney returned it with a small smile of her own. Winnie and Anima shared a glance and both grinned at the mother-daughter moment.

_Things are howlerific._ Winnie thought. _Next month, after I've arm-wrestled Bella, we can put phase two of the plan into action._

For now, the werewolf and the vampire watched the hybrid and her mother bond again after two years of being apart.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, been really busy. Here you go...

* * *

Chapter 25

Sibella smiled nervously as she approached the tree stump. "I don't know, Win…" she said.

"Come on, Bells," Winnie encouraged. "It's just me. You've wrestled me plenty of times; this is no different."

Sibella nodded and the two went to the stump. Winnie put her arm up, and hesitantly, Sibella did the same. A werewolf howled and the two began. Winnie wasn't pushing and Sibella was merely keeping her arm up. Soon, Winnie was pushing against her arm and Sibella did so in reply. It was easier than she thought. The more pressure Winnie put on her arm, the easier it got. In less time than she thought, Sibella was pushing Winnie's arm further and further toward the wood. Winnie gave one last burst of pressure and Sibella smashed her hand into the wood. Sibella stared as the other werewolves around them cheered and Winnie grinned down at her.

"I… I beat you?" Sibella asked softly. Winnie nodded and Sibella slowly smiled up at her before hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Win!" Sibella said. Winnie shrugged as she hugged back.

"How about we go and find the other ghouls to celebrate?" Winnie asked.

Sibella nodded and the two waved to the other werewolves before running to Grimwood's on the other side of the border. The other ghouls were outside waiting and they greeted Sibella and Winnie warmly.

"Come on guys," Winnie called. "Who wants to go for a run through the woods?"

All but Sibella raised their hand and raced for the trees. Sibella looked at Winnie worriedly before running after them. The woods were soon filled with the sounds of the girls' laughter. Sibella attempted to keep up on two legs, but merely dropped to four so that she could stay with them easier. They were getting deeper and Sibella was becoming worried about all of the other monsters in the woods.

Right in front of them was a thick patch of brush, and Sibella ducked her head down to move through it. As she burst through, she gasped to see a deep chasm in front of her. The others just kept going and going, jumping right over the canyon with ease. Sibella took a deep breath and ran at the chasm, but before she could jump, her stomach twisted in fear and she skidded to a stop.

"Bella, just jump!" Winnie called from the other side.

Sibella looked at the chasm and shook her head. She had the urge to jump just like her comrades, but what if she fell? Sibella turned back and prepared to jump once more. She ran forward, but again, her stomach twisted and she couldn't do it.

Winnie and the others waited patiently on the other side. Elsa and Phanty lounged and cuddled with each other, while Winnie and Tanis played numerous different games. They were trying to make it more appealing for Sibella to come across. After half an hour, Tanis yawned and slowly dozed off against Winnie's side. The three older girls continued to watch Sibella's ongoing struggle to cross with them. Sibella was arguing with herself on what to do.

_What if I fall?_ Sibella worried.

**You won't fall. **A voice in her head told her calmly. **And if you do, then it wouldn't be your fault. Plus, if you fell, you wouldn't have to deal with that wretch of a father. And your friends wouldn't let you fall without them anyway.**

This had been the argument for the last hour. At last, Sibella disappeared into the brush. Winnie's ears drooped as she and the other girls hung their heads.

Suddenly, Winnie heard the pounding of speeding paws. She jumped to her paws as she saw Sibella burst through the brush and head straight for the canyon. Coiling her body easily, Sibella hurdled across the abyss. Everyone saw her jump and watched her stretch her body out like a cat so that she could get across. Sibella's front paws landed on a good part of the ground, but her back paws slipped on the edge and she began to fall. Winnie and Elsa lunged forward and helped her up onto solid ground. Sibella clung to Winnie for a moment before looking back at the canyon.

"I made it?" she asked, looking up at Winnie.

The redhead nodded and Sibella grinned happily. As they continued their run, the others let Sibella get ahead of them while they talked.

"This is just like training a newborn cub," Winnie told them. "We just have to get her comfortable with hunting and soon she'll be able to do it all on her own."

The others nodded in agreement and hurried to catch up to Sibella.

Over the next week, Sibella became more comfortable with trying different things; she ate different foods, went running in the woods more often with the other girls and even found the courage to be the first to jump into the river from a swinging vine. Winnie and Elsa monitored her progress and congratulated each other on making it in less than a week.

_We're getting better! _Winnie thought happily.

She gave Elsa a high-five and the two began planning how to set the next part of the plan into motion.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but coming ones should be longer than this.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, been really busy. Here you go...

Chapter 26

Sibella woke up on the lawn of Ms. Grimwood's and wondered how she'd gotten there. Remembering back to the night before, she understood. She and Winnie had cuddled on the lawn underneath the stars and Sibella had fallen asleep against Winnie's broad chest.

_Where's Winnie now?_ The hybrid wondered to herself. _Probably at the mountains waiting for me. _Sibella smiled to herself as she took off for the mountains. Winnie grinned and gave Elsa and Phanty a high five as she looked through her binoculars at the approaching form of Sibella.

"She's going to find her alright." Phanty giggled.

The trio took off behind her to monitor her progress. Sibella ran to the edge of the chain of mountains and began climbing. When she was on the ledge she wanted to be on, she spotted a bundle of fur not too far away. Approaching it cautiously, she sniffed it. The fur squeaked and two big round eyes stared up at her. Sibella sat on her haunches and surveyed what appeared to be a young cub.

"Where're your parents?"

The cub looked up at her with innocent eyes and said, "I don't know."

Sibella contemplated this for a moment before shrugging and making to move forward. A few paces away, she stopped and looked back. The cub was still there but now she was shaking as she lay on the mountain crying. Sibella's heart squeezed and she went back, picking the cub up in her mouth and tossing it into the air. The cub cried out in fear as it fell back to the rocky surface but Sibella caught it on her back easily and began heading for the pack. As she grew closer, she began asking if anyone knew whose cub this was. None of the adults knew which wolf the cub belonged to and so Sibella sat the cub down and looked at her long and hard.

The cub stared back in confusion and waited patiently. Finally, Sibella leaned down and asked, "What's your name, little cub?"

The cub cocked her head to the side and replied, "Amaya."

Sibella nodded and said, "Don't worry Amaya, we'll find your mom and dad. Do you remember what they look like?"

Amaya shook her head and Sibella nodded once more. She sat down for a bit before asking, "Are you hungry?" Amaya nodded and Sibella picked her up once more, this time in her mouth.

"Hold tight, alright Amaya?" The little cub dug her claws into Sibella's partially thick coat. Sibella quickly took off up the mountain and stopped on a narrow ledge.

"Ok Amaya," she said gently. "I need you to stay here and whatever you do, don't move ok?"

"But momma said she would have my milk ready when she came back to get me. I was waiting for hours and she never came back."

Sibella's stomach dropped at the thought of having to feed a cub her own milk, if she even had any. She began pacing with the cub on her back and her stubby tail wagging in irritation. From above on a higher ledge, Winnie and Phantasma were watching in anticipation.

"If she gives that cub her milk, then she passes." Phantasma squealed softly.

Winnie nodded. "And this one has a time limit because that cub just opened her eyes. So she doesn't know what hunger truly is yet."

The two friends watched Sibella pace some more before she told Amaya to slide off her back. When the young cub touched the stone, Sibella sighed and lay down so that she could feed her. Amaya scooted forward and latched onto Sibella to begin suckling. Winnie saw Sibella clenched her eyes closed before relaxing a bit. As the young cub drank, Sibella's breathing evened out and when Amaya was finished, it took her a moment to stand up. The two girls above snickered as she took off and high-fived each other.

"That was howlerific." Winnie said. "Let's go get Amaya's parents."

They quickly sprinted down the mountain. Sibella walked slowly through the pack of wolves before collapsing underneath a pine tree. Amaya slowly slid off her back and laid curled into her body. Sibella curled protectively around her as they both slid into slumber. A growling awoke Sibella a few hours later and she opened her eyes to see two snarling wolves staring at her. Sibella stood and bared her teeth at them.

"What do you want?" she growled, standing protectively in front of Amaya.

"We WANT our daughter!" the female roared.

Sibella glanced behind her at Amaya before turning to the parents. "What's your daughter's name?"

"Amaya," the bulky male replied deeply. "And if you don't give her to us, we'll rip you to shreds."

Sibella didn't stand down. "How do I know she's yours?" the hybrid asked defiantly.

The female crouched down with a snarl and launched herself at Sibella. The purple vampire caught her headlong and slammed her into the tree.

"Amaya, move away!" Sibella called.

The young cub agilely climbed the tree to safety. The male looked up at her before turning to the two fighting females. Though, the other female was bigger than Sibella, the vampire was much more skilled and swift. She had the female breathless and helpless in seconds. The male charged her and smashed her into the tree.

"Give me my daughter!" he snarled.

"How are you sure she's yours?" Sibella retorted.

"Because she had a stripe down her right side that had three dots in the middle of it." He replied evenly, aiming a swipe at her head. Sibella ducked it and looked up. Amaya was facing them from her right side and they could just make out the stripes three dots. Sibella immediately ceased her fighting and dropped to all fours, calling Amaya down. The cub dropped easily onto Sibella's back and then to the ground.

"Momma!" she squeaked happily. "Papa!"

The two wolves stared at her before looking up to Sibella.

"You fed her, right?" they asked simultaneously.

Sibella nodded and they returned it approvingly. The female picked the cub up in her mouth while the male thanked Sibella.

"I'm Greg, by the way." He added. "And this is my mate Isabella." Isabella nodded to her.

Sibella ducked her head and said, "Sibella. It was my pleasure to take care of Amaya."

They smiled at her before running off. Sibella curled under the tree before falling asleep. In the highest branches of the tree, Elsa and Winnie chuckled softly.

"Mission accomplished." They said in unison.

"Let's move on to the next one before she wakes up." Winnie said, jumping from the tree onto the rock below. Elsa climbed down and stepped over Sibella as she followed Winnie.

* * *

Hoped you like this one and the others will be up in a sec as well. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Here's the second chapter in one night. Woohoo!

* * *

Chapter 27

"Hey Bells," Winnie called happily.

Sibella turned to her from Anima. "What's up Winnie?" she asked curiously.

"Wanna play some games with the girls and me?" Sibella nodded and looked to Anima, who also nodded. The trio headed out to Ms. Grimwood's and met up with the others.

"Hey ghouls," Winnie greeted them.

They all uttered greetings and began playing a game Anima and Sibella knew al too well.

"Uh-oh," they breathed together, running as Phantasma chased them with a red rose. Sibella turned into a bat and took off while Anima dug a swift hole in the ground. Sibella landed next to Winnie and sighed.

"Must we play 'no rose paralysis'?" she asked in a huff.

Winnie grinned at her before pulling a yellow rose from behind her back. Sibella's eyes bugged out and she hurriedly ran from her mate in fear. Winnie jumped into the air and pounced on Sibella, but the vampire turned into a bat at the last moment and Winnie caught a faceful of dirt. Sibella flew as fast as she could and ran into Tanis.

"Hey Sibella," Tanis said sweetly. "Do you like pink roses?"

She pulled one from behind her and swiftly touched the vampire with it. Sibella groaned and fainted as she went into temporary paralysis. Winnie grinned down at her and chuckled.

"Come on," she snickered, motioning for Anima to come up from the dirt. "Let's get the next game ready."

They hurried to get the supplies and set up a few yards from Sibella. When the purple hybrid finally woke up, she looked around and saw her friends playing… walnut ping-pong! She hurried to her paws and ran over.

"Can I play?" she asked.

Winnie nodded and motioned to Elsa, who didn't have a partner. Sibella got ready for the game and the two faced off. Elsa was one of the best ping-pongers there were, but Sibella could easily beat her if she had the right technique. As the game went on, Sibella began to giggle. She hadn't had fun for months. She was enjoying playing with her friends as they all continued to switch partners often and do different battle techniques.

When the game was over, all of the girls went inside for lunch, where Ms. Grimwood and Mrs. Grub had cooked a very good meal of meat and blood and dead body parts. Sibella was delighted to find more meat and blood donuts for dessert. When the game was finished, the girls played a healthy game of slimeball before Winnie and Elsa approached Sibella.

"Come on Bells," Winnie said. "We're taking you and Anima out for a good game of shriek and suck. The vampire that brings back the most corpses wins. And we'll determine who won by how white their hair is."

Sibella nodded and got ready for a suckfest. She hadn't had fresh human blood in so long; she couldn't wait to eat something delicious. When they were on a hill above the town, Elsa laid down the rules.

"You cannot attack anyone that is under the age of ten or over the age of eighty. The corpses must be completely drained or they won't count. And last, the one with the most corpses OR the one with the whitest corpses wins. Ready?"

Both vampires nodded and Elsa gave them the signal to go. Sibella crept to an orphanage and took a peek inside. There were plenty of teenagers in there and she got ready for the scare. She followed about ten different teens and scared them all before sucking them dry. The blood tasted wonderful after months of animal blood. She continued searching the city and came across three more people. She had scared quite a few and they were getting a tad bit heavy to carry.

Sibella shrugged and dumped them in a very thin alley before continuing her hunt. She hit fifteen houses with various people in them, alone or with someone else. She even got their pets as well. When Sibella felt that she was finished, the young vampire hoisted her load and took a back route up to the hill. She dumped the bodies in front of Winnie and Elsa before thinking a moment and deciding that she needed just a few more. Scaring ten more people and draining eight more helped.

Sibella was very proud of her load and she sat on her haunches in front of Winnie and Elsa with her tongue lolling out slightly. Winnie had her back to Sibella but when she turned, she too turned pale: Sibella's eyes were pure red in bloodlust.

"B-B-B-Bella?" she asked slowly.

Sibella looked to her and cocked her head to the side. "Yes Winnie?" she asked.

"How much blood did you drink?"

Sibella looked at her in confusion and pointed to the mound of bodies in front of her. Winnie squeaked and Sibella glanced at her contemplatively. "Maybe I need a few more…" she said thoughtfully, turning tail and racing back into the city.

The two friends glanced at each other in alarm. "This is not good." Winnie said in panic.

Just then, Anima came up the hill and dumped another load of people on her own mound before collapsing. "That's all I can get. I'm packed." She lifted her head and looked around. "Where's Sibella?" she asked.

"She's having a bloodfest with the city and we think her bloodlust is getting out of her control again." Winnie replied in one breath.

Anima nodded in understanding and looked at the city in thought. "When she comes back up, we need to restrain her so that I can help her snap out of it."

Winnie and Elsa nodded and got ready. Sibella hit ten more houses and even a shelter full of adults. She carried her bodies up to the hill and put them on the already large pile of bodies. She sat down next to the mound and looked around. Suddenly, Winnie and Elsa burst out of the bushes and pinned her to the ground. Anima came out and stared deep into her eyes. Sibella struggled for a bit before she lay still and stared back. The three friends were happy to see the red quickly fade from her eyes.

Sibella blinked and looked around and asked, "What happened?"

"Your bloodlust got a bit out of control," said Winnie as she and Elsa stepped off the purple girl.

Sibella looked up at her and a flash of red returned. Winnie turned and began sprinting for the city as Sibella chased her with a lecherous smile on her lips. "Come back, Win," she called only a few feet from Winnie now.

Winnie's breath caught slightly and she sped up. Suddenly, just before they reached the city outskirts, Winnie tripped and fell flat on her back. She found Sibella grinning down at her.

"Oh, is my wolf hurt?" she asked sweetly. "Come here, I'll kiss it better… and a few other places too if you don't mind."

Sibella picked Winnie up and ran with her to the mountains and into a small cavern that could only fit the two of them. Sibella rolled a rock partially in front of the entrance and turned to her mate. Winnie's paw was sore and she couldn't move. When the redhead looked up, her breath caught when she realized that Sibella's glowing red eyes were much closer than before. Sibella chuckled seductively and connected their lips once more. Winnie braced herself for the fierce onslaught that came moments later.

As Sibella made Winnie scream again and again, Anima and Elsa were staring up at the mountains in defeat.

"Should we go help her?" Elsa asked cautiously.

Anima sighed and said, "Probably not. Sibella will come to her senses soon; she has immense control. Let's just wait it out. Wanna play some more slimeball?" Elsa nodded and the two raced back to Grimwood's.

When Sibella was finished and had worn herself out, she gave Winnie one last kiss before curling up to sleep. Winnie attempted to move and found that her entire body was completely sore. The redhead groaned and slumped back to the rock.

"Sheesh, I thought I was supposed to be the male mate." She grumbled, climbing to her paws once more.

She sat heavily on her haunches and surveyed Sibella. Her coat was thicker, her claws longer, and her tail much less stubby.

"The tasks must be helping her become as old a wolf as me." Winnie said in amazement. "When she passes one, her tail gets longer and furrier, her claws longer and sharper, and her fur gets thicker. All she has to do is become her old self again and she's as old as I am, no longer a cub, but also not a full-grown wolf. Purrfect!"

Winnie slowly moved the giant rock in front of the entrance and slipped out, limping back to the pack. Her father caught sight of her and strode over.

"Hey Porkchop, how are you?" he asked, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Winnie flinched and crumbled to the stone.

"Sore," she muttered. "Very sore."

A few wolves nearby snickered and Winnie turned a vicious glare on them, effectively making them hush.

"Lambchop, everyone knows how sore you are," her father told her, laughing. "We heard it all over the mountains."

Winnie groaned again and attempted to get to her paws. "Well, at least she had fun." She panted softly.

The wolves started laughing again and this time Winnie grabbed them by their tails, ignoring the pain it caused. "What are YOU laughin' at?" she snarled.

They shook their heads, signaling that they weren't laughing. Winnie dropped them, saying, "Thought so."

She limped over to the prey pile and picked out a bluebird before curling up underneath a tree and dozing off.

* * *

Tada! I think the bloodlust was a bit much, but you tell me. Please review! :) :)


	28. Chapter 28

Here's the third chapter in one night. Wow I'm doing good!

* * *

Chapter 28

Soon, the wolves found that it was time for breeding season, so they had to head back to the forest. Winnie said good-bye to Whitney and Sibella thanked her for letting them stay on her territory. The two brought Anima with them because she didn't want to leave Sibella's side. The wolves were happy to be in the underbrush once more and immediately went out hunting. Winnie and Sibella curled up together under a patch of ferns and Sibella attempted to lean on Winnie's chest. When the wolf flinched slightly in pain, Sibella moved away and looked at her guiltily.

"I'm really sorry for what I did Win," she murmured sadly.

"Don't worry about it Bella," Winnie quickly waved away the apology. "It's not your fault."

"But it is!" Sibella wailed, with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't control it and you got hurt. What if I hadn't drunk blood before I attacked you? Then you'd be dead!"

Sibella began to sob and Winnie crawled over to her, pulling her into a hug. "Don't cry Bells," she cooed. "You couldn't fully control it. Plus, your dad barely gave you any blood before he wore down your energy and you've been drinking animal blood for months. It was only natural that you go a bit crazy for blood after so much human blood. We'll just be more careful next time."

Sibella looked up at Winnie in determination and said, "No we won't be careful next time. Because there won't BE a next time. I'm cutting myself off from human blood for good."

Winnie stared at her in shock. "But Bella, you need blood, especially human blood. It helps you get stronger. If you had it more regularly, you'd be able to control your bloodlust."

Sibella looked up at her skeptically. "Are you sure?"

Winnie nodded enthusiastically. "Pawsitive." Sibella shrugged and attempted to lean on Winnie once more. This time, Winnie didn't feel one bit of pain and they both smiled in happiness. Suddenly, a whirring came from the distance followed by the sound of a tree falling. All of the wolves jumped up.

"What was that?" a cub asked, frightened.

The pack was on the outer edge of the trees at the moment and so a few wolves went to investigate. There were the sounds of growling and clothing ripping apart. Then a loud howl penetrated the air before it was abruptly cut off by the whirring sound. Three of the four wolves raced back with wide eyes and bared teeth.

"Hunters and construction workers!" they snarled together.

The female wolves all gasped and picked up their cubs, getting ready to move further into the forest. Out of nowhere, a gunshot punctured the air and a female fell to the ground, shot through the head. All of the wolves stared at her before screaming. Winnie hurriedly picked up her small cub and everyone raced further into the forest. More gunshots stabbed the air around them and a few more wolves fell dead. Then, as soon as they had started, the gunshots ended and the wolves huddled together, panting and frightened.

When they were sure that they were safe, Sibella and Anima went to check the construction site, since they couldn't be killed by gunshots to the heart. They flew, as bats, to the site and looked around. Everywhere you looked, there were fallen trees and big machines.

"What are they doing?" Anima wondered aloud.

"Come on, let's find out." Sibella suggested.

The two turned human and walked onto the grounds. Some men in yellow helmets spotted them and walked over. "Can we help you ladies?" one of them asked politely, checking both girls out.

Anima looked down at their skimpy outfits as Sibella asked, "What are you going to do with those trees?"

Another man shrugged and replied, "Probably gonna send them to a mill to be cut into boards. We're building a new hotel building in this forest. We need to get rid of three-fourths of the trees in order to make it as big as we want because it's going to be a high security thing for important people to stay in."

Sibella and Anima glanced at each other and saw the red in each other's eyes. They shook their heads and turned back to the men. "You can't just cut down one-fourth of the trees and build it?" Anima asked negotiatively**_ (_****_AN: I don't care if it's not in the dictionary, technically, it should be)_**.

The men shook their heads and said, "The owner of this forest died a little while ago and it was bought by some top notch guy who hates nature."

A growl was building in Sibella's throat and Anima patted her arm to get her to calm down. "Could we speak to this 'top-notch guy'?" she asked hurriedly.

The men nodded and gave the two of them a card. They smiled in thank you and ran back to the pack. "Benjamin Mallor?" Winnie's dad asked. "He's the one we signed a contract with that said we were allowed to stay in these woods undisturbed."

He put a claw to his chin and thought a moment before nodding. "Ok, come on those who don't have to look after cubs. We have to go talk to this guy."

All of the males and a large number of the females stood and followed them to the construction site. The workers saw them all and immediately called over the hunters. Sibella and Anima hissed at them and bared their fangs. The hunters weren't fazed and shot anyway. The girls took the gunshots defiantly and Sibella even swallowed one aimed at her head. The hunters shot until they were out of bullets in which all of the humans ran away in fear. The wolves continued on to the city and everyone stared at them. Winnie's mother and father were in the front, Winnie, Sibella, and Anima behind them and then the rest of the wolves behind those three. They reached the building they were looking for and entered swiftly. Winnie's father stood on his hindlegs and smiled at the receptionist. She looked frightened but didn't scream and run in fear.

"Hello, we're all here to see Mr. Mallor?" Mr. Werewolf said politely, his voice deep but no longer gruff.

"I-I think he j-just went out for his break." She said shakily.

"Where to?" Winnie's dad asked in confusion.

"Dairy Queen for a quick snack." The receptionist said, relaxing a bit.

A few wolves took off for Dairy Queen while the rest sat wherever they could, trying not to disturb the humans. Half an hour later, the wolves followed a plump man through the door with ice cream on their muzzles. Winnie's dad glared at them and they put their tails between their legs in shame but continued following the man over to the rest of the pack.

"Ah, Mr. Mallor," Mr. Werewolf said pleasantly. "We need to discuss some business together about that forest outside of the city."

Mr. Mallor nodded and motioned for the elevator. Five burly wolves jumped up and followed the three girls, Winnie's parents and Mr. Mallor into the elevator. It took them to the top floor and they all emptied out onto the plush carpet.

Inside the office, with the three teenagers sitting on the floor and the burly wolves surrounding Winnie's parents, Mr. Mallor began speaking. "So, w-what business is there about the forest?"

"Well, Mr. Mallor," Winnie's mom began. "As I remember, my husband and I came to you the very first visit here and inquired about the forest. You told us it was a very good wolf breeding ground and that hunters barely penetrated it."

Winnie's dad took over. "Now, there are hunters and construction men in our forest tearing down trees and killing members of our pack. Please, explain."

Everyone glared at Mr. Mallor and the plump man gulped. "Well Mr. werewolf," he said nervously. "I want to build a hotel in the city as a tourist attraction and that forest is in the way."

Sibella and Winnie growled. Sibella cleared her throat loudly and everyone turned to her. Sibella climbed to her feet and said, "As I recall from the tour Winnie gave me, there's a wasteland on the other side of the city that could have been made easily into a hotel to make the city more interesting. Why couldn't you build the hotel there?"

Sibella glared at the poor man and he stared warily back at her. "Because it's supposed to be a warning to all of the people who want to make the city their own. It wards them off because that's where we bury the villains."

Sibella's eyes steadily got redder as he was talking and now she was snarling at him. Winnie and Anima held her back as she lunged toward the desk. Mr. Mallor cringed as Sibella slammed into the desk before being pulled away. Winnie pulled Sibella away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Bella, calm down." She commanded softly.

Sibella growled at her and struggled some more. "Bella, listen to me." Sibella looked into Winnie's gaze and Winnie ordered, "Calm down." Sibella's breathing evened out and she looked around. Everyone turned to the terrified human.

"Sorry," Mrs. Werewolf apologized. "She's a newborn werewolf-vampire hybrid. She's still learning control."

Mr. Mallor nodded as though that made sense and said, "I'm sorry werewolves, but it seems you need to find a new place to live."

Suddenly, there was a beep form his intercom and the receptionists' voice came on. "Mr. Mallor, half the town wants to speak with you about the destruction of the forest."

Mr. Mallor went even paler than he already was and groaned. "Just one moment, Cindy. I'll be down in a moment." He looked at the disgruntled werewolves and sighed. "I really am sorry, werewolves." He slowly slipped out of the door and left the monsters alone.

"This is perfect," Mr. Werewolf growled.

"Who knows how long it will take to find a new place to live!" Mrs. Werewolf whimpered.

"But-but it's breeding season!" one of the guards howled sadly.

"How will the cubs survive?" Winnie asked.

Everyone sighed and began making their way downstairs. They found a majority of the city arguing over the conditions of what would happen to the forest. Everyone was staying as far as possible away from the wolves and when they saw their alpha, the wolves themselves jumped up. All of the humans stopped and glanced at the newly arrived wolves and just stared.

"There's a vampire," someone said evenly.

"And some weird looking purple human wolf." Someone else added.

Sibella stood on her hindlegs at this. "Hey," she said defiantly, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm a hybrid thanks!"

The humans stared at her for a moment before looking at one another and slowly backing away. They continued arguing with Mr. Mallor and his associates. The wolves slowly padded out of the building to tell their family that they would have to move again. The rest of the pack was upset that they had to move and be set back an entire breeding season.

That night, they all huddled together and only the cubs slept. Sibella sat on the hill overlooking the city. Winnie and Anima watched her warily and fell asleep against each other. Sibella had been waiting for that. She quickly slipped down the hill toward the construction site and began working at the machines.

She unscrewed a lot of the parts on most of them and popped all of their wheels. The bulldozers were then turned upside down and she threw one of them against another, making them crash and break apart. When she was finished, she hid in a high tree and waited for the humans to arrive. It was nearly dawn when she finished and so the humans were already on their way.

All of the workers stopped and stared at their ruined equipment. The workers turned to the hunters and saw that they were conversing with each other already. The construction workers sighed and began heading back to the city, while the hunters stayed. Sibella watched them suspiciously.

"I think those wolves did it," one hunter proposed. "Let's hunt'em down first so that they can't steal anymore of the prey in the forest."

The other hunters nodded and began getting their hunting gear from their cars. Sibella gasped and swung from tree to tree until she reached the awakening pack.

"Everyone!" she called. "You have to get to the thickest part of the forest, the hunters are coming. I need a small group of wolves to help me stop them, but everyone else needs to get to safety."

A few of the more slender females came forward and stood in front of her. The males grabbed the cubs and, shooting a look at their mates, went deeper into the forest. Sibella led the females, along with Winnie and Anima, into different parts of the forest. Some of them were going to be bait. Anima and Sibella would catch the bullets as Winnie fought the hunters. The wolves all waited in their designated areas as Sibella went back to the hunters. She hid in the branches above them. They looked in every direction except up and down. She jumped down in front of one that had gone out on his own and slashed at him. He fell to the ground dead in seconds.

Sibella moved on to carry out the rest of the plan. The females gathered in their little clump before sensing the hunters getting closer. Sibella purposefully went behind the hunters and cracked a twig. All of the wolves looked in that direction and saw the cluster of hunters. They all took off running in different directions.

"There's one for all of us," a hunter shouted. "Split up!"

They all divided and Sibella smiled, knowing they had fallen easily into her trap. She followed one hunter while the other two followed two more. Sibella crouched above a hunter, who was climbing a tree. She climbed high enough so that she was above him. Watching as he took aim, she slowly jumped into the air and motioned for the wolf to move. The female got out of the way just as the bullet was shot. It caught her tail, but missed doing fatal damage. The female quickly ran as Sibella landed lightly behind the hunter. He turned slowly and his eyes bugged out when he saw her. She hissed at him and lunged forward, digging her back claws into the branch as she sank her fangs deep into his throat. Drinking heartily, she found the bloodlust trying to take over, but repressed it and moved on to the next one.

Anima followed a hunter almost back to the edge of the forest. She waited for him to nearly take a shot before pulling his head backwards and making him shoot into the sky as she drank from him. Then she motioned for the female wolf to get back to the pack. Winnie didn't have as much success as the other two.

As Sibella and Anima took down their second and third hunters, Winnie's first was battling back at her. She tried to make a move in on him, but every time he would point the gun at a crucial part of her body. Winnie would move back and circle him, growling throatily. Finally, she just lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. Several gunshots went off and Winnie howled in pain as a bullet went through her fur and into her shoulder.

Sibella heard Winnie's howl and felt her pain. "No!" she hissed, breaking the neck of the hunter she had and racing to find Winnie.

Winnie was lying on the ground as the hunter stood and took aim at her chest. Winnie whimpered and closed her brown and yellow eyes in fear. A gunshot went off, but she felt no pain.

After a moment, she opened her eyes and asked, "Am I dead?"

Sibella was right next to her and cooed softly, "No Win, you're not dead. What hurts?"

"My shoulder," Winnie replied. "Where did the hunter go and why didn't the shot touch me."

Sibella chuckled. "He kinda got sidetracked by dead. I don't think he'll be paying any attention to us anymore."

Winnie glanced over and saw the hunter in some strange trance but it looked like he could see something they couldn't. "What did you do to him?" the redhead asked curiously.

"I discovered another ability daddy couldn't do. I can put victims into a happy place or a horrible place with hypnosis. It helps me drink them better I guess."

Winnie shrugged and they continued back to the pack. "So all of the hunters are gone?" Winnie asked.

Sibella nodded. "Since you were busy, Anima and I took care of them." Winnie nodded and kept going. The pain soon became too much and she collapsed in the grass.

"Win?" Sibella asked alarmed. "Winnie hang on. Don't worry I can heal you."

Sibella put her hands to Winnie's shoulder gently and closed her eyes to focus. After a moment, Winnie felt the pain dissipate completely and she slowly stood up. "Thanks Bells," she murmured, moving her shoulder around to test it.

She glanced at her mate and saw Sibella struggling to breathe. Winnie picked her up and carried her to the pack. Her father congratulated the three of them and the wolves went out hunting for the celebration. Winnie stayed with Sibella and saw her mate's fur, claws, and tail grow. Winnie tried to figure out which trait that would have been and realized that it was her boldness to protect something she cares about. Winnie chuckled and kissed Sibella's head.

"You passed another one, Bella," she said softly. "Good job." Sibella smiled in her sleep and snuggled deeper into Winnie's fur. Winnie chuckled once more and cuddled into her, falling asleep as well.

The next day, Mr. Werewolf took the three girls back up to see Mr. Mallor. He didn't seem very happy to see them, but kept the hostility at a low. "May I help you Mr. Werewolf?" he asked politely, his eyes shooting daggers at the alpha wolf.

Mr. Werewolf bared his teeth, trying to smile politely. "Yes, it seems you can no longer tear the forest seeing as how your equipment was, um…" everyone looked to Sibella who ducked her head guiltily. "…**damaged**, we were wondering if we could propose an idea to you."

Mr. Mallor folded his hands in his lap and sat back, looking at them expectantly. Mr. Werewolf let the girls step forward and they smiled at Mr. Mallor: Winnie excitedly, Anima reassuringly and Sibella threateningly.

"Mr. Mallor," Winnie began animatedly. "We were wondering if maybe you could build the hotel on the wastelands after all." Mr. Mallow opened his mouth to speak, but Sibella cut him off with a glare.

"In exchange for building the hotel on the wastelands," Anima continued. "The wolves have agreed to protect their city from harm. They consider it their city just like any of the citizens. It also means that you keep the citizens happy."

"And stop them from forming an angry, violent mob." Sibella added with an intimidating twinkle in her eyes.

Mr. Mallor nodded thoughtfully and hummed to himself. "It sounds reasonable enough. This could work. So the wolves will protect the city from any threats that are out of the hands of the police?"

Mr. Werewolf nodded.

"Good!" Mr. Mallor exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "I'll tell the construction crew that they start working in a week. Thank you for doing business ladies and gentleman."

He shook their hands/paws and tipped his hat to Mr. Werewolf before hurrying out the door. The girls high-fived each other as they all began making their way back to the forest to tell the pack the good news.

* * *

There you go guys (and girls)! Hope you liked the chapter and more are coming. Review and tell me how you think Sibella's getting along and tell me what you do/don't like about it. Thanks ;D


	29. Chapter 29

Four chapters! This is AWESOME! Sorry, running on lack of sleep, but I hope you like the chapter anyway.

* * *

Chapter 29

Over the next few days, Sibella's strength returned and she was just as happy as before. Then, she was climbing a tree with Winnie and looked down.

"Um, Win?" Winnie glanced at her and nodded for her to continue. "Why are we so high up?" Sibella asked with a cracking voice.

"Because," Winnie replied, "You need to fly again. You haven't flown in a long time. Let's take off, shall we?"

Sibella whimpered and began climbing back down. "I don't want to fly, Win." She sighed. "I don't like being so high up anymore. I could get hit by something and fall out of the sky, cracking my skull on the ground."

Winnie scratched her head. "But it wouldn't kill you…"

"I know that, but it would hurt and it would take forever to heal." Sibella was nearly to the ground now.

Winnie sighed and began to follow. "I don't see how it's that big a deal. I mean at least you'll heal, I'd end up dy- AAHHH!" Winnie's paw had broken a skinny branch and she was hanging from a higher branch while her paws swung around, trying to find something to step on.

Winnie's claws began slipping and Sibella began climbing to help her. "Hang on, Winnie!" she called.

"Sibella!" Winnie screamed as her claws gave way and she began falling.

"Bats!" Sibella hissed as she realized that she wouldn't be able to climb down fast enough.

Sighing and pushing back her fear, Sibella fell downward as well and released the wings from her wings as her feet turned into clawed eagle's talons. She caught Winnie around the waist and began flapping upward.

"Are you okay, Winnie?" Sibella asked breathlessly.

Winnie whimpered and nodded her head. Suddenly she felt Sibella swoop downward. Winnie shut her eyes and waited for the ground to impact her. Her claws just barely brushed the tips of the grass before Sibella pulled back up, giggling.

"You're right Win," she called down. "It is fun!"

She swooped and twirled through the sky before finally bringing Winnie to the ground. Sibella hugged her softly and pressed their lips together briefly. Sibella pulled away, laughing and extended the wings again, this time without the bird feet. She lifted into the air and began flying around.

Elsa and Tanis walked up to watch. "Good job on the false fall," Elsa complimented.

"Eh," Winnie shrugged. "I'm just that furry."

They watched the vampire fly around until she settled into a tree and looked down at them. The trio was happy to see the true twinkle back in her eyes. Suddenly, a black cloud of smoke appeared next to Sibella and startled her so much that she fell out of the tree.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next ones longer.


	30. Chapter 30

Here's the surprise guys. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 30

Winnie jumped over and caught her easily. Everyone glanced up and saw Count Dracula glaring down at them all. Sibella began to tremble, but took a bold step forward.

"What do you want?" she demanded with an almost inaudible tremble to her voice. Winnie and Elsa smiled in encouragement and Tanis held up a thumb.

Dracula's glare focused solely on his daughter and he growled, "You dare to have the audacity to ask?" He jumped easily out of the tree and landed hard. "I'm here to check on my beloved daughter and see how she's been."

He made to caress Sibella's cheek, but she moved back before he could touch her. Winnie puffed up and hissed like a cat. Everyone stared at her and Winnie looked startled herself.

"Bellaaa!" she whined. "You've turned me into a cat! Now I'm a cat AND a dog." While Elsa and Tanis calmed down the distraught Winnie, Sibella stared down at her father.

"That's not the real reason," she snarled. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come home this instant!" her father replied menacingly.

Sibella stared him down and neither one of them lowered their gazes as she said, "This forest IS my home, thank you very much, Father. I'm not going back to that castle. I was never happy there and you cannot make me go back."

Her father's eyes strayed to Winnie and he raced for the werewolf again. Sibella, much faster, beat him to her and pushed him away before he could touch the redhead.

"Leave my mate out of it. I said you cannot make me 'come home', which is just your way of saying you want to fu-." Winnie clamped a paw over her mouth and continued for the purple vampire. "But that will not help you this time."

Dracula snarled at her and stood as tall as he could. Sibella could see that he hadn't grown much and she was still taller than he was. "You will obey me!" he growled threateningly, staring deep into her eyes.

Sibella stared back evenly and felt the all too familiar tug on the back of her mind. _Obey,_ a voice whispered.

**_Why should I?_** Sibella thought back.

_Obey, obey, obey,_ the voice repeated over and over.

**_Like I'm going to fall for that. I _**HAVE**_ a mind of my own thanks._**

Sibella smirked as she saw the irritation on her father's face. _Obey, now!_ The voice was getting irritated as well.

**_No!_**Sibella replied defiantly.

_OBEY! _

**NO! **

Dracula was blasted backwards by the force of which Sibella's mind challenged his hypnosis. He slid a few feet before standing once more.

"Fine, daughter," he growled maliciously. "We will see who is the real ruler. I will gather an army and we will face off in a month. Be prepared to fight to the death."

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Sibella turned to the others in determination. "Let's fight." She said spitefully. She, Elsa and Winnie raced through the trees to the pack.

"Dracula's declared war on us, Dad!" Winnie called. All of the werewolves looked up in shock.

"WHAT?" her father roared. "That scumbag! Fine, we'll give him war!"

"Wait!" a female shouted. "What about the cubs? There are only five of them, but others are coming in three months. How will we protect those who are pregnant and the cubs already here?"

Sibella put her hand up. "I could ask Whitney if they could stay in one of her mountain caves." The other wolves nodded.

"Alright, then," Winnie's dad yelled. "All those with cubs coming or already with cubs, follow Sibella. Those who can fight, come with Winnie and myself."

Sibella led the wolves out of the forest and up to the mountains. She called for Whitney and found her in a huge cave, smiling.

"I've been waiting for you," Whitney said. "Here's the cave and this big rock will help keep out hunters who want the cubs, animal and human." The females nodded a thank you and began running back with their cubs and the pregnant females took a look around so that they were familiar with it.

"Thanks Mother," Sibella gushed happily. Everyone looked at her startled as Sibella's face crumpled in surprise and then regret and grief. "I'm sorry," she murmured before running off.

"You really should tell her soon," One of the females said.

Whitney smiled. "I know," she said. "and I will."

Sibella ran back to the forest and pushed away her tears. She had to get more monsters for the army. She began thinking of some other places.

"Tanis," she called. "Can you message your Mummy Daddy and tell him about the war?" Tanis nodded and her eyes began flashing.

"I'll tell Dada to get the zombies," Elsa added, running off to something with electricity.

Sibella ran to the school and found Shaggy and Scooby still there.

"Boys," she said. "No offense but I know you two are chickens. Now, I need you to hide in the basement in a month ok? There's going to be a monster army and I don't want you a part of it. Get Ms. Grimwood and her girlfriend down there too. I'll tell you when to hide, for now get as much food as possible and pack it down there, and anything else you might need." Scooby and Shaggy nodded and began working.

"Phanty!" Sibella called.

"Right here, Sugar," Phantasma said as she floated up through the floor. "I heard the entire thing and I'll call as many phantoms as possible."

Sibella nodded in acknowledge and ran back to the forest. She watched the boys train with Winnie and Mr. Werewolf before joining in the exercises. She stood beside Winnie as they went through the drills.

"Alright, pair up and start sparring." Mr. Werewolf called. "Don't severely hurt them. Use the blunt of your claws and no teeth unless it's make believe biting. The three of us will come around and monitor your technique and form."

Sibella, Winnie, and Mr. Werewolf watched the boys separate and began walking around to watch the fights. Sibella helped a few of the males out, but they snapped at her when she tried to give them advice. Finally, she cracked. "Do you want to fight me?" she asked one wolf heatedly.

The wolf laughed and nodded. The two of them situated themselves on either side of the ring and when the wolf's partner gave the signal to go, the wolf charged. Sibella waited for the wolf to be right in front of her before punching him in the jaw.

"Lesson one: let your opponent make the first move."

She stood over him and sent a punch at his stomach. The wolf whimpered before returning to normal. He took careful steps forward this time and took a shot at Sibella's jaw. She caught his fist.

"Lesson two: make sure you're balanced before taking a blow, otherwise your opponent can knock you…" she pushed him backwards slightly and he fell on his back. "…flat on your back."

She snickered before regaining training composure. The wolf was getting angry and he charged with a roar. Sibella dodged every punch he threw and sent a kick at his stomach.

"Lesson three: don't let your emotions control your fighting. Channel it so that it helps you."

The wolf panted heavily as he stared at her. Sibella stared him fully in the face. The other pairs had stopped sparring to watch and the wolf didn't seem happy. One wolf moved and the wolf looked in his direction. Sibella took her chance and went down low to trip the wolf before delivering a final blow to his head and successfully knocked him out.

"Lesson four, the most important: NEVER, let your guard down. You should have cocked your ear in his direction so you could listen for a sneak attack rather than taking your eyes off your main opponent."

All of the wolves cheered as Sibella stepped out of the ring. Winnie hugged and said, "Bella, that was fangtastic! How did you know all that?"

"Mother taught me how to fight when I was younger," Sibella replied easily. "She would spend hours on it and the village fighters would even help me."

Winnie nodded and they went back to helping the wolves train better. The wolves knew better than to snap at her when she came by now and they were grateful for her advice. When the day's training was over, the other monsters began arriving and Sibella and Winnie were assigned the duty of making them comfortable.

"Where do you like to sleep?" Sibella asked a zombie at the front of the line, making a note.

"Ground," the entire line said at once.

Sibella smiled and asked, "Hard or soft?"

This took longer because they couldn't agree. "Soft on the left, Hard on the right. If you can't choose or don't know your directions stand in the middle."

The zombies began moving and there were only two who couldn't decide and three that didn't know directions. Sibella called over two wolves and told them to take the hard to the rock lands and the soft to the marsh.

She then let Winnie do the mummies as she excused herself to greet the vampires. She greeted them like old friends and led them to the caves so that they could pick on they liked. The bats weren't numerous in them, so the new vampires wouldn't be cramped. She told them that they weren't allowed to hunt in the city, but there were some really big animals around.

"And whatever you do, don't drink a wolf." She added as she left.

Sibella climbed a tree and curled up inside of a hole to go to sleep. She was nearly asleep when she heard voices calling her name.

"Yes?" she called out the entrance.

"Hey, are you coming down? It's mealtime." The wolves called up.

"Not hungry." She called back.

"Ok," they yelled before running off.

Sibella withdrew back inside and curled up once more. She had gotten a few moments of sleep when a racket outside disturbed her. She poked her head out and saw a male werewolf bearing down on a helpless female wolf.

"Leave me alone!" she growled. "You're a horrible mate, I don't see how our calls matched."

"They didn't." the wolf replied with a lecherous grin. "I just took the credit for the howl. Now come here!"

The wolf lunged forward and snagged her in a kiss. The female attempted to fight but was slammed harder into the tree. Sibella sighed and slithered silently down the tree.

"Hey furbag," she called. "That's no way to treat a fem wolf."

She dropped down and kicked upward, effectively nailing him in his soft spot. The wolf let out a howl and fell to his knees. Sibella delivered a roundhouse kick to his jaw and pulled him up by one ear.

"Now apologize," she ordered. The wolf attempted to struggle, but was powerless in Sibella's deathgrip.

"I'm sorry," he growled lowly.

"I didn't quite catch that," Sibella said angrily, shaking him by the ear she held. "What did you say?"

"I said, I'm sorry." The wolf said louder.

"For?"

"For… for…OW!"

Sibella had shaken him again. "Then spit it out so I can finish sleeping!" she snarled.

"…for pretending to be your true mate just because you were hot." The wolf added.

"Good boy," Sibella said as she released him. "Now shoo before I really kick your ass." The wolf glowered at her and wiped his snout before scampering away.

Sibella turned to the female, who cowered away. "Would you like to sleep with me for the night until morning?" she asked gently.

The female nodded. They climbed the tree and Sibella let the female sleep in the hole while she slept hanging upside down by her tail. Somehow, during the night, Sibella ended up climbing back up onto the branch and lying that way.

"Bella!" a call woke her in the night. Sibella woke with a start and fell out of the tree, landing flat on her back.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up. "I mean, um, yes?"

Winnie grinned down at her with Whitney by her side, also smiling. "Come on sleepyhead. Besides, why were you sleeping in… a… tree…"

Sibella looked up as well and saw the female coming down from the tree too. "Thank you again for last night, Sibella," the female said, dipping her head to give Sibella a kiss on the top of her head before walking off.

"You spent the night… in a tree… with her?" Winnie asked, her voice cracking.

"Winnie, it wasn't like that." Sibella said in a hurry.

"Obviously, because you two weren't in the same tree." Winnie said sarcastically.

"No, last night her mate tried to rape her!" Sibella cried, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I only saved her and offered for her to sleep in the tree with me because he could have still been around, lurking somewhere."

Winnie snorted. "Why should I believe that?" she demanded. "How am I sure you didn't do anything with her?"

"Because!" Sibella said through tears. "you would have felt it through our weird connection!" Sibella stared up at her mate imploringly.

"Imprint," Winnie said automatically.

Sibella looked at her in confusion. "What? No never mind I'll ask later. Please, Winnie, believe me. I didn't do anything with her."

Winnie drew in a long breath, nodded and embraced Sibella. "I do believe you, Bells. I believe you."

Sibella sighed into her chest and completely melted against her. "Thank you, Winnie. Thank you."

Winnie reached down and wiped away the tears with a sigh and said, "I guess I should have listened before accusing you, huh?"

Sibella chuckled and nodded.

Whitney cleared her throat with a small smile. "Do you two want me to join the fight?" she asked.

Sibella turned to her and immediately shook her head. "No, you're good." She said just as Winnie said, "Yes definitely join."

The two girls looked at each other before shrugging and nodding together. Whitney chuckled and nodded.

"Kay, he said a month right?" Sibella nodded. "Knowing him, it'll end up being longer, the way he plays his twisted games."

Sibella looked up at her curiously. "How did you know?" she asked. "I was thinking the exact same thing."

Whitney shrugged. "I met your father once a little while ago. Not the most pleasant man in the universe, as you very well know."

Sibella nodded and grinned up at her. Whitney waved and headed back to the mountains. Sibella shook her head as she stared after her. Winnie nudged her toward the training grounds and they continued fighting practice. Now, every wolf wanted to take on Sibella and they worked hard to earn a chance to show their skills. Sibella had to admit that they were getting better, but not one could beat her yet.

* * *

There's the big surprise. I have to have some form of fighting. Let's get on to the next chapter, shall we? Oh and don't forget, please review this one. ;)


	31. Chapter 31

Here's the next chapter guys, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 31

Finally, it was a few days before the time they were supposed to fight. All of the wolves had taken on Sibella and none of them had won against her. The wolves wanted to see Sibella fight Winnie and the pair weren't all that happy to reveal their imprint to the entire pack. The females were watching before they had to leave for the mountains.

The ghouls nodded and got into the sparring ring together. They were poised to strike and Sibella decided to break her own rule and attack first. Her steps were careful as she moved to punch Winnie. Winnie dodged of course and Sibella felt her next move. For the next hour, the wolves watched the girls trade attacks and counterattacks without causing the other any harm. When Winnie finally wore down, Sibella stood straight and everyone around scratched their heads.

"Have you two, like, got some strange connection or something?" a huge muscular wolf asked stupidly.

The girls blushed and ducked their heads in embarrassment. "Bella kinda imprinted with me." Winnie mumbled softly.

The wolves chuckled but glares from both girls shot down their humor. The females said goodbye to their mates as they headed up to the mountains. The males all began preparing themselves for the battle coming in two days. Winnie and Sibella got away to spend some time together since they had barely been together over the past month due to duties to prepare for the battle.

"So," Winnie began. "We finally get some alone time. What would you like to do, love?"

Sibella brought them to a hidden lake and laid down in the grass. Winnie laid next to her and Sibella curled next to her, entwining their legs and throwing her arm around Winnie's waist.

"I see," Winnie murmured, putting her own arm around Sibella's waist. Sibella laid her head on the wolf's chest and sighed in content. Winnie stroked her hair and hummed softly.

"What are you humming?" Sibella asked casually. "It's a rather human song, but it's called, 'Who Says.' It's by this really pretty human actress I've been dying to meet for awhile."

Sibella nodded and sighed again. She leaned up and snagged Winnie's lips in a slow passionate kiss; it was unhurried and loving. When she pulled back, she was smiling broadly at her mate.

"I love you Winnie." She whispered.

"I love you too, Sibella," Winnie said in an almost hiss.

They were moving in for another kiss when a twig cracked nearby. Both girls jumped to their feet and went on the defensive. There wasn't a sound for a few seconds before another twig snapped and a dead rabbit flew out of the bushes. It was bloody and looked beaten. Sibella sniffed it cautiously and growled.

"It's poisoned!" she hissed.

"That means the pack is in danger!" Winnie gasped. The girls took off running and made it just in time.

"Don't eat it!" they screamed, blocking the food pile.

"What?" a wolf asked. "Why?"

"Because, it's been poisoned." Sibella told them. "We have to sniff everything in order to make sure nothing has been harmed."

Winnie and Sibella set to work and Anima came over to help. Soon they had a pile of the healthy prey and the poisoned ones. The wolves ate cautiously after that, taking smaller bites to make sure they could trust their food. Sibella didn't eat anything and Winnie worried about her.

"It's just like my father to try and take the easy way out. He didn't want us at our best so he tried to make us sick. Bastard."

Winnie patted her back comfortingly and Sibella leaned into her. "Do you want to go back to the lake?" Winnie asked half-heartedly.

Sibella shook her head and began making her way towards the city. "Where are you going?" Winnie called after her.

"You'll see when I get back." Sibella replied over her shoulder. Winnie sat and waited for her to return. When Sibella came back, she had multiple pieces of armor in her paws. It took her awhile to travel up the hill due to the fact that the pile of armor in her arms blocked her vision. Sibella finally made it to the top of the hill and dropped her load.

"Come on guys," she called. "I've had armor custom made for you. Let's get fitted."

The wolves finished eating and walked over, lining up to get their armor. Sibella held out different pieces of armor and the wolves began trading for pieces that fit them right. Finally, everyone had armor except Winnie, Sibella, Anima, and Mr. Werewolf. Winnie's dad walked over to the pile and chose a helmet and a breastplate. He nodded to them and walked away carrying the armor. There was a small pile left and the girls dug into it and began finding things that fit. Anima got a breastplate, a sword, a helmet, and shin guards. Winnie picked out a breastplate, shin guards and a piece of armor to protect her tail. Sibella stood on all four paws and wore a large breastplate with a helmet, shin guards, the thing that protects her tail, and a stomach protector. Winnie nodded in acknowledgement and told everyone to get some rest before a light training practice tomorrow before the fight.

Sibella climbed a tree and looked out over the city. Moments later, Winnie joined her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Nervous?" the redhead asked softly.

Sibella chuckled and said, "Total understatement, Win. This is my **FATHER**. The guy I've been afraid of for almost three years. I've been in this forest for almost a year now. I'm about to turn seventeen. Guess when my father decided to schedule the battle? My birthday. The day I turn seventeen, I face off the first vampire ever made."

Winnie squeezed Sibella to her. "Don't worry, Bells. While you fight your dad, I'll be protecting your back so none of his 'friends' attempt to mess with you."

Sibella leaned into Winnie and grinned. "Thanks Win. Come on, let's get down so we can sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow with all the last minute preparing for the battle in two days."

Winnie agreed and both girls jumped from the low branches to the ground. Curling up under their favorite patch of ferns, the girls wrapped themselves around each other and went to sleep.

**_AN: Here's a short clip from the next chapter for those of you who can't wait._******

**_A_**_**s Sibella forced Dracula to his knees, she was about to deliver the final blow when a stab of fear pierced her stomach. The purple girl dropped to all four paws and looked frantically around for Winnie. She spotted her being carried away by a larger than average vampire. **_

_**"Winnie!" Sibella called. **_

_**Winnie struggled, but it had no effect on the vampire as he picked up a large boulder on the way. Sibella's heart stopped as she watched the vampire throw her mate over the edge of the abyss. Winnie's scream pierced the air and Sibella realized that it echoed her own agonized scream. Sibella dove over the edge of the chasm and after Winnie. The vampire threw the boulder after them and everyone heard the crash it made and the screams it caused. **_

_**"NO!" Everyone screamed. All of the resistance rushed to the edge of the canyon to look around for the girls. There was nothing in sight and everyone moved back, defeated and wallowing in despair. Then, Dracula's laughter filtered through the silence and everyone turned to see him laughing on a very high rock above them all. **_

_**"Now, you all see that I am the true vampire king!" he called down maniacally. As he laughed, all of the resistance bowed their head for the two girls that had lost their lives. **_


	32. Chapter 32

Here's the next chapter guys, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32

In the morning, everyone had a short training practice before Mr. Werewolf called Dracula and they established the place the wolves should be waiting for the army to come. When that business was finished, Sibella and Winnie moved all of the other monsters to the place: the Rock Lands.

As the wolves got situated to sleep on the rocks, Sibella stood straight and looked over the rocks, searching for danger. Winnie walked up behind her and stood next to her. They had their armor on and were just watching for trouble. When all of the other monsters were asleep, the two girls watched for a few more minutes before curling into tight balls and falling asleep side-by-side.

Everyone awoke when the sun went down the next day. This was when the battle had been scheduled since evil vampires couldn't stand it. Sibella and Winnie stood at the front of their army of monsters as they waited. Then, everyone heard feet pounding against the ground. They saw bats and vampires alike storming toward them. Everyone could tell that Dracula had made them without any training.

"Whatever you do," Sibella called to everyone. "Don't let them get their arms around you. Those of you who are living will end up with crushed bones and a punctured heart. Just be careful and remember training."

As the other army got closer, Whitney walked up to Sibella and tapped her shoulder. Sibella turned and smiled warmly at her. "Sibella, I promised your mate that I wouldn't tell you while I was on my deathbed, so I'll tell you now. I left because I thought I couldn't raise you as a proper vampire since I was a human. When I became a vampire, enough time had passed that I thought you were better without me. I see now that I shouldn't have left you alone with that monster. I'm very proud of you my daughter. I'm proud of how far you've come and I'm very grateful you still want me as your mother. I love you okay?"

Sibella stared at her back as Whitney disappeared in the army once more. "What?" Sibella asked, dumbfounded, as the other army came ever closer. They stopped and stared at their opponents. Dracula appeared at the very head of the line and grinned wickedly at Sibella.

"Are you ready, daughter?" He asked maliciously.

"Father," Sibella said through gritted teeth. "We are ready."

Dracula nodded and yelled, "Attack!"

All of the vampires rushed forward and began attacking. The wolves didn't do anything; they waited just as Sibella had instructed, and it paid off for them to listen to her. When the vampires began attacking, the wolves caught them offguard immediately. Sibella slashed her way through any vampire she didn't recognize and a few that she regretted to recognize. Suddenly, she found herself at the mouth of a deep chasm.

"Hello again, daughter."

Sibella whipped around on her hindpaws and faced her father. She raised her sword menacingly, but he didn't back down; he merely drew his own sword. The two began swordfighting together as the wolves continued to rip the newborn vampires to shreds. On one instance, the sword fight brought Sibella and her father face-to-face. Dracula snagged a deep kiss before Sibella pulled away disgustedly. Wiping her mouth, Sibella continued to fight, harder than before. The fighting went on for a few days, with pauses between battles so the werewolves could rest and the vampires didn't need to be out in the sun. The next day, the fighting would continue.

At last, after three days, Dracula knocked her sword into the chasm below and held his own sword to her throat. Sibella giggled slightly and did a backflip into the chasm. Dracula ran to the edge and saw her climbing back up, having caught her sword on its way down. Sibella jumped from rock to rock as she climbed back up and did a twirl, kicking her father in the jaw. Dracula staggered back and growled low in his throat as the swordfight began again.

This time, when the fighting brought them close together (another two days later), Sibella bent backwards while slashing with her sword. This caused both swords to go careening into the abyss. The two shrugged and continued the fight hand-to-hand combat style. Dracula got in a punch to Sibella's jaw and the hybrid stumbled backward. She stood again and kicked the king of the vampires in the stomach, making the battle move a bit further away from the edge of the canyon.

The bad vampires were growing weary because, unlike the wolves, they couldn't hunt during the day and eat. Their defenses were wearing down faster and the wolves were able to kill them quicker. But the good side was suffering as well. The zombies were being torn to pieces and the mummies were being unraveled. But the wolves and vampires on the resistance kept fighting, trying to protect their weaker comrades. Sibella wore Dracula down easily, he obviously thought better to feed before the battle.

As Sibella forced Dracula to his knees, she was about to deliver the final blow when a stab of fear pierced her stomach. The purple girl dropped to all four paws and looked frantically around for Winnie. She spotted her being carried away by a larger than average vampire.

"Winnie!" Sibella called.

Winnie struggled, but it had no effect on the vampire as he picked up a large boulder on the way. Sibella's heart stopped as she watched the vampire throw her mate over the edge of the abyss. Winnie's scream pierced the air and Sibella realized that it echoed her own agonized scream. Sibella dove over the edge of the chasm and after Winnie. The vampire threw the boulder after them and everyone heard the crash it made and the screams it caused.

"NO!" Everyone screamed. All of the resistance rushed to the edge of the canyon to look around for the girls. There was nothing in sight and everyone moved back, defeated and wallowing in despair. Then, Dracula's laughter filtered through the silence and everyone turned to see him laughing on a very high rock above them all.

"Now, you all see that I am the true vampire king!" he called down maniacally. As he laughed, all of the resistance bowed their head for the two girls that had lost their lives.

"Hey Drac," Everyone heard a slightly gravelly voice call. Everyone turned back to the canyon and saw both Winnie and Sibella sporting wings as they flew from the depths of it.

"Guess what, Dracula?" they heard Sibella say, proudly puffing out her fur-covered chest. "I am** NOT **your daughter! I'm hers."

She nodded to Whitney who grinned proudly at her daughter. Sibella swooped forward and raced straight at Dracula. He screamed out as she collided fully with him. They rolled around a bit and came to a stop with Sibella on top of Dracula, her fists flying all over his head. Dracula attempted to fight back, but Sibella's anger was getting the better of her.

"You decided to fight me on my birthday, _FATHER_." She spat out the last word as though it were a rare disease she'd accidentally acquired. "You thought I wouldn't notice? Or did you just not realize it because you were too busy trying to find some other hooker to spend the night with?"

Finally, Sibella stepped back and stood over the crumpled figure of Dracula. "You tortured me in that hellhole: you beat me, raped me, and controlled everything I did. When I wanted a tad bit of freedom to experiment with my abilities, you get angry because it made it seem as though I was better than you. You know what? I **_AM_** better than you. I'm better at fighting, flying, hell! I'm better with people **_AND_** with blood. You are nothing to me anymore! I want nothing to do with you. You. Are. **_NOTHING_**!"

Dracula slowly stood and glowered at the hybrid before rushing her again. Sibella caught his fist, just like she had a year ago. Then she spoke almost the exact same words. "No Dracula," she said triumphantly. "Not this time."

She pushed him backwards and stood over him victoriously. "I believe you have something of mine Draco."

Sibella reached down and sent a punch at her father's mouth. Just like his had, her hand went right through his mouth and came back out with a pair of fangs. Dracula hissed in pain and glared up at her. Sibella eyed them disgustedly and threw them back down at him.

"Where are my fangs?" she demanded angrily.

Dracula snickered as he stood once more. "You will have to kill me, daughter. I swallowed them."

Everyone around gagged and made sounds of revulsion. Sibella's eyes grew redder and redder and Winnie told everyone to move away from her.

"How many times…" Sibella growled through her teeth, swiftly grabbing the sword of a nearby wolf. "…must I tell you?" she hissed as she broke the hilt "I…" she took a step forward. "…am not…" she aimed the pointed end at his chest. "…your…" she took a small step back. "…DAUGHTER!" Sibella lunged forward too fast for anyone to see and sent the sharpened wood straight through his heart.

Dracula screamed as he exploded in a pile of dust. Sibella stared down at the pile and saw something white glittering in the light of the rising sun. She bent to pick up the fangs as all of the newborns screamed in pain. Sibella turned to everyone and held up her fangs while the newborn vampires exploded into dust. Winnie walked over and helped her return them to her own mouth. They fused together with her wolf fangs and made them a bit longer and just as white as before. Then, the young hybrid gathered the remains of her ex-father into her hands and walked over to the chasm, spreading them throughout its depths.

"Now he can't come back." She said satisfactorily.

Everyone around was silent as the sun rose before them. All of the good vampires then dropped to one knee and planted their swords into the dirt. Sibella smiled at them, but was amazed to see the wolves do the exact same thing, followed by the zombies and the mummies. Sibella grinned as she motioned for them all to stand and everyone let out a victorious cheer. Winnie ran to Sibella and hugged her tightly, picking the purple hybrid up and spinning her around. Sibella connected their lips gently and another cheer rose up, this one laced with wolf-whistles (pun totally intended) and catcalls (also intended). When Winnie put Sibella down, Whitney walked over. Sibella stared up at her for a moment before jumping into her arms with elation.

"Mom, I've missed you." She sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

Whitney shushed her gently and replied, "I know, Bella. I know and I'm sorry."

The two held on to each other for a long time before releasing their grips and grinning at each other. All of the monsters began heading back to the forest and celebrated hard that night. Winnie and Sibella snuck away to get some alone time once more. Sibella led Winnie to the same lake and they just sat in comfortable silence.

"I'm queen of the vampires now." Sibella said conversationally.

"And I'm your mate." Winnie added.

Sibella chuckled and leaned against Winnie. "Yes my wolf. You are my mate." Winnie looked down as Sibella looked up; the girls found their faces inches apart and decided to quickly close that distance. They slowly kissed and escalated their passion from there, showing their true feelings to one another. They do love each other you know.

* * *

Next two chapters should be up soon. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	33. Chapter 33

Here's the next chapter guys, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 33

Sibella and Winnie awoke with their limbs intertwined. "Oh Winnie," Sibella said softly. "Last night, you were… vicious. You were a howling, snarling beast, some demon wanting to get out of her cage. You scared me so much." Winnie looked down at her in worry and opened her mouth to say something but Sibella put a finger to her lips and smiled. "Stay that way, my love. It exhilarated me how fierce you can become. I loved it."

Winnie chuckled and bent to kiss Sibella slowly. Sibella smiled back and bit into Winnie's lip gently so only a drop of blood could slowly ooze out. Sibella licked it up and made the blood begin oozing faster. Winnie moaned and leaned into the kiss. "Yes Bella, yes."

The two laid back down once more, glad that ferns covered them. As Sibella panted to Winnie's fierce ministrations, she felt like she was flying and smiled to be this happy. When they were finished, the two went to the river to wash before running off into the trees to Ms. Grimwood's again. The two girls met up with their friends for breakfast and went for a run in the woods. Sibella jumped up and caught a few vultures to test out her fangs once more and the others laughed to see that she was her old self again.

"Wait," Elsa said. "There's one more test she has to pass."

They began planning as Sibella frolicked in the grass with Winnie and Tanis. The next day, Sibella was out learning to really hunt with the hunting party when she heard crying. She strayed away from the others and looked around for the source. The purple girl was surprised to find Tanis there. Sibella eyed the little mummy for a bit before turning away, thinking that Tanis would figure out the problem on her own. Tanis' cries then got louder and Sibella looked back once more. Sibella sighed and went over to sit next to Tanis. "What's the matter, Tanis?" she asked softly.

Tanis looked up at her and frowned. "We miss you." She murmured.

"Well, I can still come and visit…" Sibella told her with her voice trailing off.

"No, we miss the old you. Ever since your momma left, you weren't the old you. We want you back."

Tanis began to cry harder and Sibella felt a pang in her unbeating heart. She leaned down and put a clawed finger beneath Tanis' chin, making the younger monster look at her.

"Tanis," Sibella said firmly. "You will never have to worry about me leaving ever again, ok? I'll always stay right here from now on."

Tanis grinned up at her through her tears and Sibella drew her into a hug. In the bushes, the three other girls beamed at each other and watched Sibella finish her change. Her tail grew so long that, if she were sitting down, its tip reached her head. Her claws grew sharp enough to shred steel and her fur finally got as thick as Winnie's. The three others jumped from the bushes and approached the other two. Sibella immediately stood in front of Tanis but relaxed when she saw that it was her friends and her mate. Winnie walked over and gave her a small kiss. Sibella smiled up at her and leaned against her chest for a moment before standing on all four legs.

"Bella!" Winnie gasped. "You have the body of a wolf!"

Sibella nodded before standing on her hindlegs. Her body automatically shifted so that it resembled a human form. The others stared as she once again took on the wolf body. "Nice," Elsa nodded.

"Doesn't it happen with you too?" Sibella asked curiously.

Winnie nodded. "Yeah, but I was a full werewolf. You were a humanoid monster. I didn't think that…" Winnie trailed off and chuckled.

They walked through the trees for a bit, enjoying the company of having each other once more. Off to the side, they saw a black bear eating a fish from the river. It turned tot hem and dropped the fish as it caught sight of Sibella. The bear set the fish down and began walking over to them. Sibella tensed, thinking it was going to attack, but Winnie walked right up to it and they both stood on their hindpaws.

"Hey Monty, how've you been?" Winnie asked, fist-bumping the bear.

"Very well, Winnie," the bear replied in a deep chuckle. "Thanks to you, my family is safe to stay in the forest. Now, I hear you have a new mate and I've been dying to meet him."

Winnie sniggered and led him back to her friends. "These are my friends, Elsa, Phantasma and Tanis." She pointed out each girl as she named them. "And this beauty is my mate, Sibella."

Sibella slowly walked forward and ducked her head to Monty. "Well, well," Monty said. "Nice to meet you ladies, especially you, Your Highness."

Sibella looked up at him in surprise. "How…?"

"All of the animals know about the fight that went on in the Rock Lands a few days ago. We're very proud that you defeated your father. You'll make a great ruler of the vampires."

Sibella beamed up at Monty and thanked him. As the black bear moved on, Sibella turned to Winnie. "We can talk to animals?" she asked incredulously. Winnie nodded with a grin and the five friends continued their walk.

As the days went on, Sibella's bloodlust involved a lot less blood and a tad bit more lust. She was on Winnie every minute she could be and wanted as much physical contact with the other wolf as possible when she couldn't be on her. One night, a few weeks after the battle, the two were walking through the woods and for the first time in a while Sibella was just content on leaning against Winnie. They sat by a tree and just looked up at the stars through the branches. Sibella leaned her head on Winnie's chest and smiled up at the redhead.

"I'm really, really happy now my dad's gone." She said, smiling up at her mate. "My mom is back, I have my mate, and I have all my friends plus a new family."

Winnie chuckled and said, "Yeah, pretty sweet huh?"

Sibella nodded and leaned up to give Winnie a slow passionate kiss. The kiss soon got more demanding, wanting more pleasure. Sibella straddled Winnie's waist and growled deep in her throat.

"Winnie!" Sibella gasped into the kiss as her paws began roaming the werewolf's toned body.

Winnie suddenly tensed up and forcefully pushed Sibella away. Hurt flashed across Sibella's face and she quickly climbed off her mate, standing a few feet away with a downcast expression. Sibella looked at Winnie for a moment before disappearing into the trees.

"Bella wait!" Winnie called. She made to go after her mate, but it was too late, Sibella was already gone. "Claws!" Winnie growled to herself.

Deciding to head back to the pack and await Sibella's return, Winnie slowly trudged through the trees. Little did she know, a plotting pair of eyes was watching her through the bushes. Sibella ran through the trees and up to the mountains. Finding her favorite cavern, she sat in the very back of it and sobbed.

"I can't help it." She whispered to herself. "I don't know what this feeling is. I just want to… OH!" Sibella groaned as she felt something hit her in the back of the head. She turned with a growl and slashed at the figure that had hit her. A clump of silver fur came off on her claws and she stared at the wolf glaring at her.

"Is that how you treat an elder?" the wolf inquired.

"Elder?" Sibella asked.

"Yeah, one of the oldest wolves in the pack I am. I was just up here resting and here you come into my cavern crying your eyes out." The elder surveyed her. "I know everything there is to know about vampires," he continued. "What is it about your species that bothers you, young lady?"

Sibella sniffed and replied, "Is there anything about lust? I mean, I've already overcome my bloodlust, but now there's just this overpowering need to always lay with my mate. That's all I want to do. Is there something wrong with me?"

The elder chuckled. "No child, you're merely growing to be an adult vampire. All they want is to mate, drink, and reproduce. Vampires want to make as many of their kind as possible while still not overpopulating the humans. It's natural for you to feel this way, and many adult vampires learn to control it within a year. Just give it a bit of time."

Sibella nodded and thanked the elder before heading out to the pack.

"What do you mean, you pushed her away?" Anima growled.

"I MEAN that I pushed her away because something wasn't right in the atmosphere and my body immediately went on alert." Winnie said for the third time.

"But Sibella's delicate! She thinks that if you push her away, you don't want her around. Now she's probably not coming back. Either that or she's going to become some strange loner. We have to get her back!"

Just then, everyone heard paws making their way through the trees and Sibella burst out of the brush. She careened into Winnie and sent the both of them tumbling over each other. "Bella!" Winnie said excitedly. "You came back!"

Sibella was panting and she looked frantic. "Winnie, no time to explain." She said in a rush. "We have to go, they're coming for us. They could be here any second."

Winnie held her back and looked at her. "Wait, they? They who?" Then, everyone heard about five sets of paws coming toward them.

"We have to go," Sibella whimpered. "NOW!" She pulled Winnie, but Winnie stood her ground and turned to face the oncoming paws. "Winnie, please!" Sibella cried. "You don't know what they're capable of doing. We have to run before they fully catch our scent and we can't lead them away from the pack."

Winnie went to the near edge of the clearing. Sibella stood beside her, shaking uncontrollably. The paws came to an abrupt halt and five wolves slowly walked out of the bushes. They had darker fur than the wolves in the girls' pack did and their whole demeanor was much more aggressive. Winnie radiated loath as she stared at them.

"What do you want?' she asked sourly. The head wolf lunged forward and slapped her across the cheek with his claws. It left a large welt on her cheek, but Winnie paid no mind to the pain.

"Tough one," the leader said approvingly. You'd be a good catch. As would your little mate."

The wolves grinned lecherously at Sibella, who whimpered. "Winnie, please, let's just go." She whispered.

"Aw, the little hybrid's afraid boys." The leader laughed. "What's the matter girlie?" he asked, stepping in front of Sibella's path. "Afraid of some outsiders?"

Sibella puffed up her fur and hissed at him. "Get away from me!" she snarled.

Winnie made a move toward him, but two more wolves surrounded her. Winnie growled at them as the leader pushed Sibella down. Anima made a move as well, but just like Winnie, two wolves surrounded her. As the leader looked down at Sibella, the young hybrid jumped to her feet and growled at him.

"What do you want?" she asked lowly.

"We want you, hybrid." He replied easily. "We want you because your durability is better than all the rest of the female wolves in this pack. We want you to join our little outsider group and leave your mate. With you, we could be the rulers of this forest and that city. You could have all the meat you wanted. All the blood you wanted." The last part was whispered seductively into her ear.

"I don't want your blood." Sibella snarled, shaking her head to get rid of his whisper. "I'm happy with my mate. Leave us alone."

The leader glared down at her and raised his massive paw. Sibella stared at it and waited for it to come down. She easily caught it and threw him to the ground. She was on top of him in seconds and Winnie took that as her cue. She jumped onto the back of one of the wolves and bit into his throat as she kicked the other in the head. Anima also bit into the throat of a wolf, but she drank him dry so she only had one to worry about.

Winnie broke the neck of the one she had and turned to the other. He was a large wolf with bloodshot eyes. He stared at her for a moment before charging and ramming into her chest. Winnie went flying into a tree and Sibella cringed.

"Ouch," she murmured, still beating the leader. He surprised her by punching her in the ribs and sending her into a tree opposite Winnie.

Winnie flinched and muttered, "That hurt."

The wolves looked at them in confusion before the leader comprehended what must have happened.

"Hey boys," he called. "Kill the werewolf. That will break their little connection and keep the hybrid from wanting to return to her mate."

The two wolves left Anima and ran at Winnie, slamming her into the tree again and again. Sibella winced in pain, but she had to ignore it this time to help Winnie. She ran at the two wolves ganging up on her mate and broke one's back, killing him immediately.

"Hey furball, pick on someone your own size!" She called to the other as she slammed him in the back of the head with a large branch. He turned dizzily and fell flat on his face. Sibella put her hindpaw on his head and pushed down. She easily broke the skull and turned to Winnie. Putting her hands to Winnie's head, Sibella began healing her.

When Winnie opened her eyes once more, Sibella was nearly passed out from exhaustion. Winnie stroked her hair as the hybrid passed out. Winnie turned to the leader and growled at him menacingly. He returned it and the two rushed each other. Winnie ducked under his gnashing teeth and slashing claws to bite him dead in the stomach. Her teeth sank deep and she swung him around and around like a rag doll. Soon, the leader was motionless. Winnie dropped his carcass to the ground and picked up Sibella. The other wolves bowed their heads to them and went off to bed. Winnie covered Sibella in ferns and they fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Here's the next chapter guys, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34

In the morning, Winnie awoke to find Sibella extremely pale and weak. Winnie ran to the prey heap and found some field mice. She slit them open and pressed the blood into Sibella's lips. The liquid slowly trickled down Sibella's throat and Winnie couldn't figure out why it was going so slowly. She realized that the mouse wasn't alive and must have been dead for over an hour, so the blood wasn't flowing as it should be. Winnie quickly slit her arm and pressed it to Sibella's lips. The blood flowed more quickly and the girl began returning to her purple color. Sibella's eyelids twitched before fluttering open. Groaning as she sat up, Sibella looked around.

"That was some fight last night," she murmured softly.

Winnie chuckled and nodded. Sibella turned to her and Winnie saw the red flash across her eyes. Winnie braced herself, but Sibella abruptly got up and began walking away. Winnie scratched her head as she watched her mate walk away. Winnie slowly followed her and found her approaching the same female wolf from that night in the tree. Winnie gasped as Sibella sank her fangs into the wolf's neck and began drinking. The wolf cried out slightly but her cry turned to a moan as Sibella laid her back gently.

"Bella!" Winnie called.

Sibella lifted her head and glared at Winnie. "Yes?" she hissed.

"What are you doing?" Winnie demanded.

"Feeding, what else?" Sibella replied heatedly, stepping away from the female and sitting on her haunches with her arms crossed. Winnie cocked an eyebrow and lunged for her. The two girls went rolling toward their hill and down the slope. They stopped halfway down the hill with Sibella on top of Winnie.

"What do you want with me, Winnie?" Sibella spat. "Why do you keep me around if I'm nothing to you?"

Winnie struggled under her paws, but Sibella's grip was too strong. "I love you!" Winnie snapped. "Why else would I want you around?"

Winnie realized how her words could be interpreted as Sibella slowly stepped off her. "I thought I could control it." She said with tears in her eyes. "But I guess I do need another year. Good-bye Winnie."

Sibella began running away from her, down to the city. Winnie chased after her, calling her name. Sibella neither stopped nor slowed her pace. Winnie followed her all the way to the construction site where the workers were building the hotel.

"Bella, please!" Winnie called, speeding up to being just behind Sibella.

"Leave me alone, Winnie." Sibella called calmly over shoulder. Winnie let out a growl and jumped on her mate.

"Please, listen to me!" Winnie commanded. Sibella stared at her accusatorily. "I didn't mean it the way you thought I did. I meant that I loved you and never wanted you to leave. I don't know what I'd do if you left. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by saying what I did. I didn't mean it in a bad way, ok?"

Sibella glared at her. "What about last night?" she asked shakily. "You pushed me away as though you didn't want me at all. It made me feel unwanted and as though I had done something wrong."

Winnie sighed. "Bella, I thought I heard someone in the bushes. I didn't want you to be in danger. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

Sibella stared up at her some more before nodding reluctantly. "Apparently, I'm supposed to have this lust. Adult vampires want to reproduce as much as possible. I should stay away from you for about a year."

Winnie shook her head. "We can't reproduce, so it wouldn't be all that bad if you were trying to pounce on me every chance you got."

Sibella also shook her head. "Win, it gets irritating to have to leave your friends because someone wants you to themselves. I know how it feels, remember?"

Winnie sighed and nodded. "But that doesn't mean you get to stay away for a year. I'll just move away when I'm busy, how's that?"

Sibella thought a moment, shrugged and nodded. Winnie saw her eyes flash a slight red and knew what was about to happen. "Since the hotel's first three floors are already finished," Sibella said softly, picking Winnie up easily. "How about we have a little fun there. After all, they only have twenty-one more floors to finish. How long could that take?" Sibella gave Winnie a lecherous grin as she snuck them into a hotel room and locked the door.

"Winnie, mother's home." She said as she pounced on the werewolf.

* * *

Sibella the Dom. I like it but wait til you see what happens in the next chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

Here's the next chapter guys, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 35

"I'm WHAT?" Sibella screeched. Whitney, Winnie, Anima, and Elsa all winced.

"Told you we should have waited another three months to tell her." Elsa said softly.

"Darling," Whitney said gently. "Apparently, Winnie being the male mate has made it so that her come is also sperm. So now, you're, um, pregnant."

Sibella stared at them all in shock. She opened her mouth a few times but closed it again. The hybrid looked at Winnie, her mother, her best friend, and her other best friend, before looking back at her mother. "I'M WHAT?" she asked again, louder than before.

Everyone looked at one another and Winnie knelt down. "Bells," she said slowly. "you have a baby cub growing inside of you."

Sibella stared at her. "But I'm a HYBRID!" she shrieked. "Even if Winnie was an actual guy I shouldn't be able to reproduce!"

Whitney chuckled and said, "Vampires aren't humans, Darling. We can reproduce, hybrid, half humanoid, mostly plant, it doesn't matter. We reproduce. That's the way your father made it."

Sibella gave her the death glare and growled. "Not my father."

Whitney held up her hands in surrender and let Anima take over. "Bella, you're going to have a cub in five months. Please calm down, or it will upset the process."

Sibella looked at her stomach and said, "Shouldn't it be bigger then?"

Everyone sighed in relief that she had grasped the fact that she was pregnant and shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't had a child as a vampire, so I wouldn't know." Whitney said. Anima nodded in agreement. Winnie shrugged and gave a reassuring smile as Elsa shrugged along with her. Sibella slowly stood on all fours and her stomach immediately grew to four times its normal size.

The others tried hard not to stare, but Sibella fell to the rocks on her side and sighed. "This is going to be a long five months," she murmured.

Winnie smiled at her and picked her up. Sibella's body went back to human form and her stomach shrank. Sibella moaned and clung to Winnie. Winnie nodded to the others and began running for the forest. When she got to the pack, she laid Sibella with the pregnant mothers and sat next to her. "How do you feel, Bells?" she asked gently.

Sibella moaned and buried her head under some moss for a moment before coming back up, looking slightly pale. "It wants blood." She said hoarsely.

Winnie nodded and was about to leave to get it when one of the other soon-to-be mothers asked, "Why is she over here?"

"Because she's pregnant." Winnie said slowly and loudly.

"How?" the other wolf snorted. "She have an affair behind your back?"

Winnie growled before calming down and answering. "No, I got her pregnant."

All of the other mothers howled in laughter and the same one said, "Yeah right. How did **_you_** get **_her_** pregnant?"

"I'm the male mate," Winnie said through gritted teeth. "So my genetic structure changed automatically. We didn't realize that until now. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find blood." Winnie began running to the prey pile.

"Here, I can help with that." The female said, slitting her upperarm. "Who knows, she might imprint with me too."

She shot an evil grin at Winnie's back as she pressed her arm to Sibella's lips. Sibella's eyes flashed red and she bit deep into the female on impulse. The female hissed in surprise and attempted to pull away, but Sibella held firm as she drank deeply.

"Wait!" Winnie said rushing back. "It's not safe!" By the time Winnie got over there, the female was very pale and Sibella was still drinking. "Bella, let go!"

Winnie pulled Sibella away and situated her a good meter away from the other female. Winnie slit the animals she had and put them to the female's lips. The blood flowed down her throat and Winnie chewed the meat up so that she could swallow it without hurting herself.

"Are you alright?" Winnie asked in concern as the female slowly got to her paws once more. The female nodded and walked over to Sibella. Sibella looked up at her warily and caught the female's paw as she swung to punch her. Sibella slowly squeezed harder and harder as she glared into the female's eyes.

"Your baby's dead." Sibella told her coldly.

The female blinked in surprise and took a step back. "What?" she asked uncertainly.

"I killed your cub." Sibella repeated just as calmly. "I took too much blood; it couldn't survive. Your cub is dead."

The female began trembling and she took another step back from Sibella. "You're lying!" she spat. "You're lying because you're angry that you drank from another female other than your mate. You're lying!"

Sibella slowly shook her head, not taking her eyes off the female. "No I'm not," she contradicted. "I have inherited my mother's gift. Your cub is no longer living. He shriveled when the blood began draining. He couldn't breathe and his shriveled carcass collapsed inside of you. I can see it."

The other wolf cried out and ran to her mate. Winnie sat protectively next to Sibella, who was slowly falling asleep. The wolf's mate glanced over at the pair and nodded. He slowly walked over and stood in front of Winnie.

"Listen," he ordered gruffly. "What's all this about your mate sucking the life out of my cub?"

Winnie shrugged. "I guess she did something to Bella. That's usually the only reason she bites anyone besides me. Then again, the symptoms of the pregnancy may be coming, so that might be why. But Bella wouldn't bite someone for no reason. Question here isn't what did Bella do to your cub, it's what did your mate do to Bella?"

The male stared at her before replying. "My mate told me that she was speaking to Sibella when the hybrid bit her out of nowhere and began drinking from her."

Winnie turned to the other pregnant wolves and asked, "What happened after I left?"

They all looked at one another and shook their heads. One stepped forward and looked at Winnie. "She had waited until you left and slit her upperarm. Then she said something about an imprint as she pressed her blood to Sibella's mouth." She turned to the other wolf and said, "None of us were prepared for Sibella to bite into her arm so deep. We're sorry for your loss Will."

Will nodded with a solemn face and turned to walk back to his mate. Before he could, a paw reached out to him. "Wait," They saw Sibella slowly stand up on all four paws and face him. "I really am sorry for what I did to your cub. I wasn't intentionally trying to kill anything."

Will shook his head at her with a sad smile. "She shouldn't have given you her blood. Pregnant vampires need more blood than normal vampires do and she wasn't helping the situation by not producing enough already. Thank you for explaining what happened. Have a good day."

He slowly walked back over to his mate with his head bent. The two of them silently walked away and Winnie lay down beside Sibella. The purple girl slowly lay back down and curled her long tail over her paws. Winnie caught the hints of sadness through their bond and glanced over at her mate. Sibella was staring off to the city, something Winnie came to realize that she did whenever she was upset. Winnie scooted closer to her and gave her a pat on the back. "Don't worry about the cub, Bella," she said softly. "It wasn't your fault. You needed the blood."

Sibella nodded and continued to stare off at the city. Winnie sighed and watched her slowly drift back to sleep. The werewolf smiled, knowing that Sibella would feel better tomorrow. Winnie sat with Sibella for most of the night before leaving, since mates weren't allowed to stay in that area together. She was just coming to her patch of ferns when she felt a stab of pain in her stomach just as a scream rent the air.

"Bella!" Winnie hissed as she ran back. She found a snarling Sibella staring down the female from earlier.

"Back off!" Sibella growled.

"You killed my cub!" the female roared.

"It was your own fault!" Sibella replied. "You're not killing my baby."

The female began stalking forward, her large stomach slowing her movements slightly. Sibella watched her warily and attempted to move when the female lunged. She couldn't get far and the female rammed into her, claws digging at her stomach. Sibella aimed a careful paw and sent a blow at the female's head. As the other wolf staggered away, Sibella stood on her hindlegs and went back to human form. She growled at the female and charged her, slamming her fist into the female's stomach. Winnie watched as the female went flying into a nearby tree.

By now, the entire pack was coming to see what all the noise was about. Winnie sighed and decided to intervene before Sibella caused permanent damage.

"Bella," Winnie said softly, walking up to her mate, who was still standing in the same place. "Come on, you need to lay down. All the movement can't be good for the cub."

Sibella slowly let Winnie guide her away, not taking her eyes off the other female. Winnie sighed and lay next to Sibella protectively as her mate fell back to sleep. Winnie saw the other female glare at them before running into the trees. Winnie sighed in weariness. Softly, she repeated Sibella's earlier statement. "This is going to be a long five months."

Over the next three months, the female kept her distance from Winnie and Sibella. Sibella couldn't move very far and barely left the pregnancy area. Winnie brought over her food and sat with her every day. Sibella would talk with the other pregnant mothers when Winnie wasn't around. Whenever one of the other mothers began bleeding, they would hurriedly move in one direction as Sibella slowly moved in the other. Everyone wanted to avoid another scene like the first day.

Sibella grew weaker and weaker as the days went on. Winnie stayed with her longer and cooed to her at night when nightmares would begin coming to Sibella. The young hybrid was mainly sleeping now and she couldn't keep down any food, just blood. Winnie found that she needed to bring bigger prey than the regular birds and rodents. She went out hunting for rabbits and even caught a moose. It still wasn't enough blood to satisfy Sibella's thirst. The hybrid's eyes grew redder and redder each day and the large prey Winnie was bringing didn't seem to be helping much. Finally, Winnie simply picked homeless humans out from the city who were actually willing to help her and bring them to Sibella. Sibella felt bad about killing the homeless people but they told her that it was alright and they were happy to help the baby. Sibella would drink three a day and be satisfied.

Finally, the time came for Sibella, Winnie, and Anima to head back up to the mountains. The trio slowly made their way up the mountains as Sibella teetered on her four paws, unable to stand on two legs at all. When they got to a large cave, Sibella dropped heavily onto the rock and lay there for a moment before looking up at Winnie.

"I feel sick," she muttered.

Winnie's eyes widened and she rushed to get something to catch the oncoming vomit. She found a crack in the cave floor and dug at it until it resembled a nice-sized hole. Winnie and Anima helped Sibella over to it and turned away as she retched into it. Suddenly, Sibella convulsed painfully and let out an agonized scream. Winnie and Anima stared at her as she went limp, panting heavily.

"That hurt," Sibella mumbled.

"It looked like it did." Anima giggled, smiling at Sibella. The hybrid glared at her and attempted to stand. The mission was futile as she fell back to the rocks and lay there.

"I'm just gonna lay here for a bit." She said, glancing up at the other two. The words had barely left her mouth before she contorted again. Winnie and Anima continued to stare as another overlapped the first.

"OH!" Sibella grunted as her belly moved. "Go get Mother," she told Anima. "Quickly!" Anima ran to go get Whitney as Winnie lay next to Sibella and tried to make her feel a little better.

* * *

Yayyy the baby's coming!


	36. Chapter 36

Last chapter guys. Lemme tell ya it's been nice writin for yall and I hope yall like the ending. I'm thinking of continuing it just a bit, but take a look at this chapter first. Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 36

"Push, Bells!" Winnie cried next to her. Sibella screamed before relaxing to a soft pant. The cavern was filled with the sound of a newborn baby crying as Whitney cleaned the baby off.

"It's a girl!' she exclaimed happily. Sibella smiled up at Winnie and leaned against her as her purple belly receded back to its normal size.

"May I hold her?" Sibella asked hoarsely.

Whitney gently gave the baby to her daughter and grinned at Winnie. Sibella smiled at her daughter as the baby quieted down. She had a mop of red hair that somehow went perfectly with her bristly, purple skin. Her eyes were purple with yellow around them, her teeth were already growing in, and she had a tiny pair of claws all her own.

"She's beautiful." Sibella whispered. Winnie reached over and tickled the baby's stomach. The little cub laughed and clapped her hands. Sibella slowly laid down and let the cub find her way to the milk by using her sense of smell. Sibella sighed as she looked at the little bundle of fur.

"I can't believe that you being the male mate meant that when you orgasmed you produced sperm. In any other situation that would have sent me up the wall. But since you're the one I WANT to have a baby with, I don't mind."

They all cringed at the memory of a year ago when Sibella was pregnant. Then everyone smiled down at the ball of fur feeding from her mother. Sibella leaned on Winnie an sighed.

"We'll train her just like my mom trained me,"

"We'll teach her to dance," Winnie added.

"To sing," Sibella said. "To hunt and to fly,"

"To protect the city the best and to strategize." Winnie intoned.

"She'll be one of the best." they said in unison.

The baby hiccupped and Sibella patted her back while continuing to feed her. She moaned as the cub hit one of her weak spots.

"I remember the first time you touched that spot and drove me wild," Sibella said, remembering the shrine. Winnie nodded with a grin, obviously remembering the same place and time. Finally, the cub stopped drinking, yawned and curled up against Sibella. The new mothers beamed down at her before Sibella curled around her one way and Winnie curled around the both of them in the opposite direction as her wife.

**_Good night Bella._** She said through their mind connection, now even stronger than it was a year ago thanks to the baby.

**_Good night Win, sweet dreams._**

Both grinned as they said together, **_or beautiful nightmares._** They both chuckled and fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped around their daughter, the newest member of the family.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. **_:)_**


End file.
